Between Worlds of Light
by Storiest
Summary: My inspiration for this fic is better character development for Jane and Thor. I enjoyed the movies, but I found the lack of real development in Jane, and the rushing of the romance disappointing. This will go OOC with Jane, as my goal is to make her believable. This fic will create more backstory, and toward the middle it will definitely go a bit AU.
1. Chapter 1

Prequel (Set after Thor through Avengers)

Jane seeks information on the Bifrost. Can she find technology to get her to Asgard? In between research she learns as much as she can about Asgard, and Thor.

Meanwhile, Thor works to bring peace to the realms of Asgard. He asks Heimdall to keep watch over Jane. They have interesting conversations.

Unofficially beta'd by Pandoru who has a great Fullmetal Alchemist (Manga Universe) story, if you're a fan of the genre.

* * *

Jane woke suddenly, confused and disoriented. Why was she asleep sitting at her desk? Yawning, she looked down at the books and papers scattered before her. Field mechanics, gravitational analysis…oh yes, she remembered. Glumly she considered her work. She understood the mechanics of wormholes, but how to generate a stable one? Where to get the tremendous amounts of energy? Her tired mind rebelled; perhaps it was time to move on. She pondered the recent events….

Dr. Eric Selvig called out, "Jane, you here? I have something for you."

Jane came out of the tiny water closet of the camper. "Hey, Eric, what's up?" she asked.

"I have a couple of books for you; I thought you might enjoy something other than gravimetrics for light reading," he replied gently.

Jane eyed him suspiciously.  
_'Please, please,'_ she thought, '_don't start talking about Thor'_. Her feelings were still too raw to lay open to anyone. It left her dizzy, how quickly she had fallen in love with him, how empty the hole he had left in her heart was. She didn't want to think about when or if he would return. Darcy's pithy comments about how the god of Thunder had roared into her life and stolen her heart were agonizing enough.

Eric had set two thick books on the table. Bullfinches Mythology and Nordic Myths were staring up at her. She was about to snarl at him when he spoke.

"I know he'll come back for you, and I thought maybe you might want to know more about him, his people and culture, when he returns. I bet that all those degrees in Physics didn't leave time for Ancient Literature. When he comes back, think how surprised he'll be," he said eagerly.

It was endearing, really how much he wanted this for her. And his faith in Thor was reassuring. She fingered the books, and resolving to be pleasant, she thanked him.

"That's so thoughtful, Eric, thanks" she said. "Other than this, though, how can we get to Asgard? Do you think the runes left in the sand might provide a clue? The Bifrost behaved like a stable wormhole, but how in the world did they control it? How do they generate the energy necessary to create it, and maintain long enough to get anywhere? And if we could do all that, how do we find Asgard? What kind of co-ordinates would we need? Is it even in this galaxy? Agh, the more I think about it the more discouraged I get."

"Well, for starters you might want to get some real equipment, and bump heads with some other astrophysicists," said a new voice from the door of the camper. Jane and Eric turned toward this new presence and were shocked to recognize Tony Stark. He stepped into the camper, but immediately started bumping into the edges of the counter and the table. A glass fell to the floor. He bent to pick it up, but accidently backed into a laptop perched on a chair. He sighed and straightened up carefully.

"Dr. Stark, what are you doing here?" asked Jane. Of course she recognized him from the newscasts. But why was he here? She was instantly suspicious; she knew he had dealings with S.H.I.E.L.D. She was still burning with anger over their highhanded confiscation of her research.

"Dr. Foster, Dr. Selvig, I would like to make a proposition, that I think we will find mutually beneficial. Is there someplace a bit roomier we could talk?" he asked.

"Tell me first, Dr. Stark, what's your involvement with S.H.I.E.L.D.? I don't want anything to do with them right now," exclaimed Jane. She led the men out of the camper, and out into the sunny street. Eric gestured at the café across the way, and they all proceeded toward it.

"Stark Industries does get involved with S.H.I.E.L.D. from time to time, and they fund and benefit from some of my projects, of course. I know they can be a-holes at times, but as a token of good will they've turned your research over to me, and I'll give it back to you. I want you and Dr. Selvig to come to New York and continue your research in our labs," he explained.

They found a booth at the café. Jane pondered his offer, chewing her lip in silence. Eric was fairly humming with excitement, and she knew he wanted to accept. To have the encouragement of his peers, after so many years on the outskirts of the scientific world would seem like heaven to him. Perhaps through Stark she could have access to the research tools she needed. She knew she would have to deal with S.H.I.E.L.D. again, it was unavoidable. Could Stark be a buffer between them? She desperately wanted to look for a way to Asgard. As the weeks had gone by with no sign or word from Thor she had become increasingly worried. What had gone wrong in his world?

She turned to Dr. Stark, and said, "On the condition that I don't have to deal with Coulson or other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, I accept." She felt Eric relax next to her, and Dr. Stark grinned.

"Outstanding," he said. "My plane's already here, picking up the equipment S.H.I.E.L.D. left for me. You can take that to New York. A driver will pick you up and Pepper will meet you at the Stark building."

* * *

Thor strode down the remains of the Rainbow Bridge. Heimdall stood at attention, looking out into all the realms. Even with the Bifrost destroyed he still possessed the power to see far. The corners of his lips twitched as Thor approached.

"How fair you, Thor?" he asked.

"The Allfather senses much disturbance in the farther realms, Heimdall. Our people work as quickly as possible to repair the Bifrost, but we fear that by the time the warriors of Asgard are free to move about again there will be much to do to restore the peace," grimly replied Thor.

"I see that is true," answered Heimdall. "But what brings you here this evening, particularly?" Again his lips twitched.

Annoyed, Thor replied, "Please, Heimdall, must we do this every time I ask? How fairs Jane tonight? What is she doing?"

"As always my friend, she seeks you" he replied. "She is very persistent, as well as extremely well versed in the sciences of her people. She continues to study ways to create a Bifrost of her own. I fear that it is a hopeless quest, however. She does not have the gifts necessary to create the bridge between worlds."

"Do not underestimate the mortals, my friend," said Thor. "Their lives are brief, and they know it, so they burn hot in pursuit of their goals. I don't doubt Jane will find a way."

"Perhaps this new man I see will help her then" Heimdall slyly hinted. "If anything, he is even more intelligent than she is, and he seems to have nearly endless resources at his disposal. And he has created a suit of metal that gives him great strength and powers beyond that of other mortals." He watched Thor appraisingly.

Thor resisted the urge to give into jealously. He knew Heimdall was taunting him. It had only been a few weeks, and he was confident that Jane would not forget him so quickly.

"What has he done for her, then?" asked Thor.

"She has many resources at her disposal now, and she is looking for energy sources that will bring her to you. Great wealth is being funneled into her attempts to reach you. I see clearly that he who aids her does so not only for her benefit, but for his gain, and the benefit of the mortal world," Heimdall said. "Her pursuit is relentless, as she seldom rests, and only eats when forced to by her compatriots. From time to time I see her search old tomes, looking for information about Asgard and its people."

"She is well, though? She is not sleeping nor eating enough? How long can a mortal do this, and not come to harm?" he asked worriedly.

"Fear not, my friend," chuckled Heimdall. "Her companions see to her needs, she suffers no ill effects beyond that of being away from you."

"Good, good. And thank you, my friend, for watching over her," sighed Thor. "I must return to my father, and see what tasks he has for me. I fear he thinks he can distract me from Jane by giving me difficult missions, and throwing pretty maidens in my path."

"It is his concern for you, and for all of Asgard that spurs him on. You should be king one day. A mortal woman will never suit as your queen. You know this, why do you withhold your heart from the women of your own race?"

"Heimdall, I do not know why, but I do know that my fate, and indeed the fate of the realms, is bound up in this mortal girl. I am no stripling, with ungovernable passions. I am a warrior, I do not understand why it is that this young woman, whose life work it is to study the stars, draws me so. Her spirit is indomitable, her intellect keen. I only know that my spirit yearns for her, and indeed I feel incomplete without her. We must repair the Bifrost, I must return to Midgard and protect her," exclaimed Thor.

Heimdall looked at his friend with compassion. "I will continue to watch over her, my friend, even when you are away on your father's errands," he told Thor.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for the follows and reviews.

I don't own these characters. I am just giving them some light and air, so that they may grow.

I will not be narrating the movie, much. My goal is to supply backstory.

Beta'd by the most excellent Pandoru!

Chap 2. Set immediately before and after the events of the Avengers.

The Bifrost hummed with energy. Soon, thought Thor, soon he could return to Jane. But first he would have to restore order to the realms. There was war everywhere Heimdall looked. Races that had been peaceful only a few seasons past were now engaged in fierce struggles. The elves of Alfheim, the Giants of Jotunheim, and even the mist people of Nilfheim were fighting with civil wars on their worlds, and hordes of marauders were pillaging across the realms. He approached Heimdall who was standing near the edge of the partially rebuilt Bridge.

"You sent for me Heimdall?" queried Thor.

"Yes, Thor, but since I asked for you new events have come before my eyes, we must return to the City, I must speak with Odin on a matter of great urgency," said Heimdall. He glanced worriedly at Thor. He had seen what Loki was up to on Midgard. He was sure Thor would want to rush off immediately, and was resolved to tell this tale only once, and in the presence of the All Father. Then he would let Thor and Odin deal with the traitor.

* * *

Jane knew that she was on the verge of breaking the energy question. Using Tony's new arc reactor would give her the power necessary. Now she had to figure out how to find Asgard. She pulled out a tattered bit of paper, and looked at her notes, and Thor's drawing. It helped her understand the relationship between worlds, but it wasn't detailed enough to give a point to aim at. She knew nothing about the conditions within the wormhole, nor those on the other worlds, or realms, as Thor would call them. Again, she seemed to be up against too high a hurdle. She wondered where Eric had disappeared to; she hadn't seen him in over a week.

Her phone buzzed, it was Tony Stark. Sighing she answered it, "Yes, Tony, what's up today?"

"Jane," Tony said quickly, "I know how you feel about S.H.I.E.L.D., but they have a tremendous opportunity for you. The radio telescope at Tromso is available for the astrometrics you wanted to perform. This might be a great opportunity for you to get the coordinates you're looking for."

"What," she exclaimed, "That's fantastic. Why's this coming up so suddenly?" She added, still suspicious of gifts from S.H.I.E.L.D.

"One of the scheduled scientists was in an accident, so there's an opening for a few weeks, but you have to leave today, as soon as you can, to maximize your time on the 'scope," he said urgently. "My driver can take you to your place, to pick up some clothes, and then the plane takes off as soon as possible."

She was still suspicious, but she knew access to the telescope could give her the information she needed to get to Thor. It had been so long, a year, since she had seen him. She knew something terrible must have happened after he left her, but no one on Earth could tell her what had happened. Even if she could make contact with one of the other 'realms' Thor spoke of, perhaps the beings there could help her. She decided she would go, and began to gather up her notes, as she finished speaking with Tony.

"I'll be ready, Tony, thank you", she said.

"Great, I'll see you there when I finish this thing I gotta do first. Take care," he rang off.

'That was odd,' she thought, 'he seems even more rushed than usual'. She hurried to the elevator, and out the revolving door. Sure enough, there was the car service. She hopped in, and gave the driver her apartment address. The rest of the afternoon was taken up with rushing around, packing, and getting to the airport. Exhausted she looked out of the plane windows as they taxied down the runway. She knew she was in for a long flight, she decided to settle into the incredibly comfortable seat and sleep as long as possible.

* * *

1 week later

Jane stormed into her apartment. She was beyond furious, hurt, and incredibly frustrated. She had been tricked by her friend, practically held captive by her enemy, and ignored by the one person she thought truly loved her. She threw herself down on the couch and pondered her next move. She certainly didn't want to return to Stark Industries, and she wasn't even sure about pursuing Thor any more. He had found a way to get to Earth and hadn't tried to contact her at all. Glumly, she considered her options. Maybe she should talk to Darcy? Or try to track down Eric. Gah, she didn't know what to do, and decided that for today nothing was the right choice. Huffing, she stood, and brought her suitcase further into her apartment. As she passed the kitchen something bright on the counter caught her eye. There was a folded note there too. She opened the note.

_Jane, I deeply regret I couldn't see you while I was here. I am grateful to Dr. Stark for keeping you safe. After I left you last year, I was forced to destroy the Bifrost to protect the realms. So for many months I could not return to you. And now as I am sure you know, the treachery of my brother, Loki, has caused great damage in New York. Happily, your building is unscathed. I must return to Asgard to deal with Loki and the damage to the other realms. Keep hope! I will return. I have asked Dr. Stark to leave this for you. Thor_

Jane picked up a smooth, oval stone, about the size of a quarter. It was a deep black, so shiny that it appeared silver. It was cool, but warmed quickly in her hand

Well, that put a different light on things. She could almost forgive him. She was still furious with Tony for interfering, but she had seen the destruction the Tertauri had caused in New York. She was relieved that her building was in an undamaged portion of the city. She slipped the stone into her jean's pocket.

She put a load of laundry into the washer, and went to peruse the refrigerator. She wrinkled her nose, she had left things in there when she left that really should have been thrown out. Containers of furry take out and sour milk seemed to be all that was in there. She pulled the trash bin over, and chucked it all in. Gathering the bag up out of the bin she started out towards the garbage chute. Her phone buzzed, and she stopped to pull it out of her pocket. She glanced at the caller ID, and huffing at Tony's face, she just let it go to voice mail. She finished getting rid of the garbage, and contemplated her next move. She was too depressed to be hungry, but she checked the freezer. Perfect, there was a pint of Mocha ice cream. Grabbing a spoon she plunked down on the couch and started channel flipping. Her phone rang again, and she worked it out of her pocket. This time Pepper Pott's face greeted her, but she wasn't fooled by this. Again, she just let it go to voice mail. She didn't think she could be civil with anyone, and certainly not anyone affiliated with Tony.

She savagely dug into the ice cream. She wondered if there were any action movies on. She couldn't tolerate anything silly or romantic. She needed some explosions and bloodletting, to match her mood. Her phone started ringing _again. _Furiously she snatched up, and was getting ready to really give Tony a piece of her mind, when she saw that it was Darcy. Finally, someone she could talk to.

"Hey, Darcy," she muttered, "What's up?"

"Jane! Good, you're back from wherever you went off to. Hey, are you ok? I got kinda worried about you being in New York during all the excitement. Where'd you go?" Darcy asked

"Tony and S.H.I.E.L.D sent me on a wild goose chase, apparently to keep me out of New York." hissed Jane . "I'm furious, Thor was here, and didn't try very hard to see me at all." At this tears started to flow down her face. "Tony tricked me, and Agent Coulson had his fricking goons on me the whole time. I just feel totally betrayed."

"Girl, you need to get out of there." said Darcy. "Come hang with me here, and drop Stark and S.H.I.E.L.D like the garbage they are."

"I want to Darcy, but all the equipment, all the data, is here" replied Jane. "I've cracked the energy question, but the only way I'm gonna find coordinates is by working with the big telescopes. How can I get access to those from there?"

"Jane, you have 3 degrees in Astrophysics. I'm sure you can figure a way to sneak some info out of Stark Tower. Tell 'em you want to take observations at some place, pile the stuff into an SUV, and just get your tail out of there," suggested Darcy.

"Maybe I can make something like that work," said Jane. "I'm gonna have to play nice with Tony first, I guess. That's gonna be hard."

"So fake it," said Darcy. "Go be a nice, forgiving girl, make nice with him, make doe eyes, and get what you need. Then come get me, I'm down in Virginia, at my folks place. You and I can buy a couple of gallons of ice cream, watch old movies for a day or two, and figure out our next move."

Jane eyed the half full pint of ice cream on her coffee table. _'Great minds think alike'_ she thought to herself.

"I'll do it, Darcy," Jane decided. "I'll call you tomorrow, and let you know when to look for me."

"Good! See ya soon" Darcy said as she rang off.

_'Good,' thought Jane. 'Now I've got a plan.'_ She got up and put the ice cream away. She licked the spoon and put it in the sink. She decided to clean up a bit. She moved the laundry into the dryer, and took a shower. She did her hair and put on some light make up. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Just a minute," she called out. She scrambled to put on a pair of clean jeans and a shirt. Breathlessly she opened the door. Before her stood Pepper Potts. Oooh, she instantly wanted to be furious, but knew that it wasn't Pepper's fault, and she knew she needed to act nice, if she was going to get what she wanted. She stood to one side and wordlessly gestured for Pepper to enter.

Pepper eyed Jane cautiously. She knew if she had been tricked and manipulated the way Jane had been she would have been furious. She hated doing Tony's dirty work, and only agreed because she genuinely liked Jane, and wanted to help her.

"Jane," said Pepper. "We were a bit worried when you wouldn't answer your phone. Tony wanted to check on you, but figured the only safe way to approach you was to send me, or come in the suit. He didn't want to send you off, Jane, but everything was so rushed, and we knew Thor had enough on his plate without worrying about you. He hated leaving without seeing you. Did you get the note?"

"Yes, Pepper, I got it." retorted Jane. _'Play nice,'_ she told herself. "At least I'm not as angry at Thor. And I know Tony was only doing what Coulson asked him to do. And I can't very well be angry with Phil, can I."

At this a wave of grief passed over Pepper's face. She would truly miss Phil. She understood what he had been trying to accomplish. Jane saw Pepper struggle, and remembering that Pepper and Phil had been friends, was a bit sorry.

"I'm sorry Pepper. I know you liked him." said Jane contritely. "He represented S.H.I.E.L.D. to me, and they've been jerking me around for over a year."

"Phil and Fury had a wonderful plan, which still might work out," said Pepper, regaining her composure. "I know they were high handed at times, but without them New York and possibly the world would be under the control of the Tertauri now. You and I wouldn't be having this conversation at all. Would you be willing to come back to Stark Tower with me? Tony wants to meet with you."

"Yes, I can come now, I just finished cleaning up," said Jane. She grabbed her purse, and went down to the street with Pepper. She was surprised that instead of the usual town car they were ushered into a hybrid compact. She looked at Pepper questioningly.

"There is very little fuel in New York yet, and there is still a lot of rubble in the streets near the tower, so we need to think small," said Pepper. "Tony's going everywhere as Iron Man, which pleases him no end."

The little car picked its way through the streets. About 2 blocks short of the Stark building it pulled over.

"We have to walk from here," said Pepper. They started down the street. "Jane, you have to understand, Phil was trying to protect you from Loki. He knew that if Loki found you first he would use you to distract Thor, or keep him leashed. Thor wouldn't have attacked Loki if he thought you might be harmed. And there was much more at stake than your feelings, you know that!"

Jane sighed. "I know Pepper. This whole situation is so hard. I love a guy who is never around, and I have no idea when or even if he will come back. How do I deal with that? I don't want his ability to function held hostage to me! But I desperately want to see him again. Gahh, I just keep going back and forth between furious, hopeful, and despairing."

Pepper looked at Jane sympathetically. "We both love in difficult situations, there's no doubt about it," she said. "Jane, throughout time women have loved heroic men, it takes a heroic amount of love to persist in it. Don't give up on Thor. I'm sure he'll be back."

They turned into the Stark building, and Jane followed Pepper to the back of the first floor. "The elevators and stairs are still being inspected. Tony comes and goes via the suit, but no one else is allowed up there yet."

Tony was behind a desk in a side office. He almost looked life size in the simple surroundings, but he bounded up when he saw Jane.

"Jane! Good to see you!" exclaimed Tony. His energy was unabated, but Jane saw bruises on his arms, and he moved a bit stiffly. She had seen some of the video; she was surprised to see him upright, let alone walking.

"I met your boyfriend the other day, he is some kinda fighter, good to have around when things heat up," said Tony. "Did you get the note?"

"Yes, Tony, and I suppose I should thank you," said Jane. "But I am still furious at being shuffled off like an inconvenient piece of baggage."

Pepper broke in, "Really Jane, that wasn't Tony's or Thor's intent. We really wanted to keep you safe from Loki."

"I know, I know," sighed Jane. "Did Thor say anything about me?" she asked hopefully.

"Really, there was scarcely time, but he did ask me to tell you that the Bifrost was destroyed, and that's why he didn't come right back. They're repairing it now, but it will take some time to fix," explained Tony. "And that's why I wanted to see you. I thought we could continue the research into these gravimetric anomalies that are cropping up."

"Good, that's what I want, too," said Jane feigning excitement. "I thought, if I could have some gear and computers I could travel around a bit, and investigate both current anomalies and the locations of past ones."

"That could work," replied Tony. He turned to Pepper.  
"Can you get her an SUV? She can go get the materials she needs from her labs. Oh, wait, I'll have to take you up," he said, turning back to Jane.  
"Jarvis, send the suit," Tony said to his Bluetooth. Seconds later Tony stood before her in the Iron Man suit. "Come here, beautiful, give this a try," Tony said to Jane.

Jane rolled her eyes at Pepper, who just sort of grimaced. Tony was so over the top. They walked outside, and Jane stepped close to Tony. He wrapped one arm around her, and with a 'hold on tight' they were off. In seconds Jane was on the top floor of the Tower. She was able to go down to her lab, and she and Tony stacked her gear near a broken window. While she sorted it, Tony started taking gear down to the street. Much more easily than Jane would have believed possible she was off in a fully loaded vehicle, with a Stark Industries credit card for expenses. On reflection she was extremely suspicious. That had been too easy.

"Ok, Tony, what's going on?" asked Pepper. "You made that awfully easy for her."

"What?" Tony exclaimed innocently. "So the Hammer wielding God of Thunder suggested I take good care of his girl while he is away sorting out family trouble. I already went a couple of rounds with him, no way am I pissing him off! And we should get really good data from her research. These gravimetric anomalies are all over the map, and they're increasing."


	3. Chapter 3

During Thor: The Dark World.

Authors Note:

This story will be less compressed than the movie. We learn more about the race of the Asgard. Ways are found to slow the damage the Aether is causing to Jane, and more time elapses while she is in Asgard. Odin and Frigga get to know her a bit better. Frigga especially sees the hand of Fate in Jane and Thor's relationship. Jane, more aware of the culture than the movie implies, impresses them both. She spends time with Heimdall also, seeing that he controls the Bifrost. She continues her research into the technology. And she and Thor grow closer.

This will be somewhat AU and definitely OOC for Jane, as I found her reactions on Asgard unbelievable in many respects. When your boyfriend, who is a god, introduces you to his mother, the queen, you do more than say, "hey"!

Events pick up with Jane's arrival on Asgard.

Again, I don't own these characters. I am just letting them grow a bit.

Unbeta'd

Jane sat up from the medical bed. "Did he just…?" she asked Thor. She turned to Odin, "Who do you think you are?" she exclaimed.

"I am Odin, King of Asgard, Protector of the Nine Realms" he replied.

Jane settled back, surprised. "Oh, well, I am…." She began.

"I know very well who you are, Jane Foster," Odin grumbled.

Delighted, Jane turned to Thor, "You told your Dad about me!?" she said. Thor smiled back.

Odin continued, "You do not belong here. Guards, take her back to Midgard!"

The guards moved forward and began to take Jane by the arms. Thor started to warn them, "I would not do…," just as the energy pulsed from her body, throwing everyone back. Jane slumped to the table.

Thor ran to the bed, and gently cradled her head, "Jane, are you alright?" he asked.

Odin ran his hand over Jane's arm. The energy in her body glowed through her skin in response to the King's presence. "This is not possible!" Turning from the table he told Thor, "Bring her, and follow me". Turning to a guard he ordered, "Find Lady Frigga, and bid her come to my study."

Jane had recovered enough to walk with Thor's assistance. She began to feel better and eyed Odin. This was the AllFather of legend. And he was king of Asgard. She suddenly realized that since Thor was his son, he must be the heir to the throne. She felt foolish for not really thinking this out before. As they made their way through the halls she tried to engage Odin in conversation.

"Your majesty, forgive my earlier outburst. On my world it's considered rude to compare a woman to a goat, particularly in her presence. And no one would think much of a woman who would just take such an insult. I get that it's unusual for mortals to visit Asgard, but Thor brought me here, knowing that this red energy isn't from my world." Jane said.

Thor held his breath, worried that Jane's admonishment might set off Odin's temper. But his father seemed preoccupied, and answered far more calmly than he expected.  
"Ha! I might have known that any mortal woman who caught my son's eye would have spirit. Shall the King of Asgard be schooled in courtesy by such a one?" he asked. "You have stepped into events you know nothing of, and are not aware of the affect you might have by your presence here. Still, you are correct, I overstepped. You are certainly not a goat."  
He turned into a large study or library and proceeded to explain about the Aether, Malekith, and the dark elves. Just as Jane was asking if Odin knew a way to get the Aether out of her, Frigga appeared.

Thor stepped forward taking her by the hand, and turning to Jane, he said, "Jane, please meet my mother, Frigga, Queen of Asgard.

Jane had taken the brief moment to compose herself. She gave a shallow curtsey, and said, "I am honored, my lady, to meet you."  
Thor gave a delighted smile. He had not expected Jane to know the ways of homage. He had seen no such evidence in Arizona. Jane winked at him.

Odin gave an impatient snort. "Frigga, would you take Jane to suitable chambers. She is not entirely well, and may wish to rest. And see to it that she is properly attired to move about in these halls," he finished.

Frigga held out her hand to Jane, who hesitantly took it. "Come, my dear, let us leave father and son to have a long overdue conversation." She smiled at Thor reassuringly and he relaxed a bit. He knew his mother had his best interests at heart, and how much she enjoyed helping people work out their difficulties. Jane and Frigga stepped out of the hall, and Thor turned to his father.

"Thor, you know I do not approve of this relationship, she is mortal and will pass from you in what may seem the blink of an eye. I would spare you that grief as long as possible. But now there is much more at stake than just your foolish heart. We must find a way to keep the Aether within her. If her body fails with it still within it will immediately seek a new host, and I do not know what would happen if it came into the body of an Asgardian or what affect it might have on that person. And we certainly cannot send her back to Midgard. That whole realm could be devastated by the evil in the Aether. It does not seem to be damaging Jane's personality or mind, and for that we can be grateful. I can scarcely believe what I am about to tell you to do, but I must, to protect Asgard, while we look for a way to remove this evil from her."

"What must I do, Allfather?" asked Thor. "I must save Jane, but I do not wish to imperil Asgard."

"You know that you are able to channel immense amounts of energy through your body, and even the lighting does your will. Each member of the Asgardian race has a power, some over the other forces of nature, some for seeing into far realms, such as Heimdall, some to see into the thoughts of others, and some to see beyond the bounds of time itself. You can channel this power, and as you know you can also apply it. If you focus on Jane you can strengthen her to resist the effect of the Aether, and slow its damage of her tissues," Odin explained. "She should last many days in such a state, while we search for alternatives."

"I should have thought of this myself," exclaimed Thor.

"I hesitated to mention it, as this kind of bond has never been attempted with a mortal before. I don't know entirely what the affects might be. And it would mean she would often need to be near you in order to maintain it. And I don't know if you could stop this flow of energy, small though it may need to be, once you have started it. This flow shouldn't weaken you unduly," continued Odin.

"Of course I will do this for Jane," said Thor. He was delighted that a way to protect her was so easily found. "I will go to her at once."

"Wait, wait, o impetuous son of mine," called Odin. "As you know, this energy is usually an exchange, between two closely connected kin, or even spouses. You can only bestow this gift once in a lifetime."

"Better and better is the knowledge you give, my father," laughed Thor. "This is no sacrifice at all to me, but rather a joy."

Odin rolled his eyes in exasperation as Thor leapt from the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Frigga had given Jane a gorgeous gown that fit as if made for her. Now they were seated in a small anteroom near a sleeping chamber. Jane was understandably nervous, and also beginning to feel oddly tired. She laid her head against one wing of the chair and eyed Frigga, unsure of what to say. She fingered the incredibly silky fabric of the gown. It was some sort of brocaded fabric, in earthy shades of green. It felt perfectly light and comfortable, for all its volume.

Frigga broke the silence and with a slight smile said, "Do not fear me, Jane Foster. Thor has told me much about you, and out of curiosity I, too, have gone to the Bifrost chamber and asked Heimdall to tell me how you faired on Midgard. I have heard of your tireless search to find a way to Asgard, and even seeking knowledge of Asgard itself. Such persistence and, dare I say it, love, will not find opposition in me. Fate has decreed these events, and I foresee that great deeds will be done on account of, and by you."

"Thanks, I mean, thank you, my lady" replied Jane. She struggled to remember all she had read about honor and homage. But she decided to just be a bit more herself, and tell Frigga what she was thinking. "It's odd that I wasn't nervous when I met King Odin, he was rude, and I snapped at him before I even knew who he was. I was offended, and my anger kept my nerves away. You've only been k..kind, and I am finding myself very nervous," she stuttered.

"I understand that your world is quite different from mine. I see that you like the fabric? It is loomed here on Asgard, but the first secret of this fabric came from your world. Do you still have the little moth and worm on your world, which spins a durable but pleasant thread?" Frigga asked.

"Yes, we call it 'silk' replied Jane.

"We could not get the silk worms to live on Asgard, but we learned the tree they eat from would grow here. We found a way to process the leaves, and extrude a fine thread from it. Over the centuries we have refined this process, so our silk is almost magically light. It gives the wearer warmth or coolness at need. And it lasts a very long time." explained Frigga. "Tell me, what do the books of Midgard say of Asgard, and of me?" asked Frigga.

"Our books and myths don't have all the facts right, that's for sure. But even now, we measure the passage of our days, partially by the names of you, Odin, and Thor. We have Wednesday, which is a derivation of Woden, an old name of Odin on my world. After Wednesday is Thursday, for Thor, and then Friday for Frigga. Many of the languages of my world have similar names. And the books claim you as a goddess of love and marriage," Jane said.

"Jane, I will tell you this," said Frigga. On Midgard, we are often hailed as gods and goddesses. But we are merely different creatures. As Odin told you, Asgard had a beginning and as all things, it will have an end. Our lives are long, longer perhaps than you can imagine, but they are not endless. And we can be felled in battle, or from illness, or even from grief. It is partially fear of grief that causes Odin to oppose Thor's love for you. But I feel it is better to love, as intensely, and as long as you can, rather than to withhold love out of fear. Do not be afraid of the AllFather, nor of your feelings for Thor. He returns them. In the past two years of your world he checked on you every day he was not away striving to restore order. Now that you are together again I hope that you will not be parted for any great length of time."

"Seldom has a son had so much joy from his parents in one day," exclaimed Thor, striding into the room. "First, Father tells me it is possible to preserve Jane from the harm the Aether may be causing her, and now, my mother, you bless our love with your kind words."

"What did Odin tell you, Thor?" asked Jane, blushing furiously. Words like 'love' hadn't been bandied about so freely as yet.

Frigga rose, saying, "I will take my leave of you, for I think I know Odin's mind, and what you may have to discuss. Go gently my son, and do not rush overmuch; although I can see the need for haste in this case." Thor gratefully pressed her hands between his own as she walked by him and out the door.

"First, Jane, tell me, how did you know how to gentle Odin so readily, and how to charm my mother?" asked Thor.

"Well," said Jane, "I may have missed you a little bit." Thor grinned, and Jane slapped his arm. "Eric kept bringing me books on Norse mythology, Viking life, and so on. He thought it might make me less sad. I didn't think of it coming in handy when you brought me home to meet your mom and dad.

Thor grinned again, and took her in his arms. "You missed me? But only a little," he teased back. "I know I missed you a great deal. The little glimpses Heimdall was able to provide were nowhere near enough."

Jane sighed in contentment, and admitted, "I cried every day for weeks. You said you would come back, and I believed you would. I knew something terrible must have happened to keep you from returning. The only thing I could do was try to find a way to create the Bifrost from Earth, but I had no way to aim it, I didn't know where I was trying to get to."

"Sh, sh, Jane. Heimdall saw your efforts. You impressed him greatly. He understands much about how the Bifrost works. You should speak with him while you are here," said Thor.

"I will, but first I think we should talk," said Jane. "How long can I stay here? What is the Aether doing to me? Is there a cure, or a way to get it out of me? I can feel it moving through me even now, it isn't painful, exactly, but it terrifying."

"Ahh, yes, there is something we can do that will make you more comfortable, and that will give Odin and others of greater learning than I time to search out a solution. It is important that we talk about other things first, as this process may have side effects in and of itself," answered Thor. He hesitated, reluctant to push too hard, but at the same time eager to do all that he could to assure her safety, and bind her to him more closely.  
"Jane, are your feelings for me the same? I know that I love you deeply, against all the customs of my people. We have spent so little time actually together, and often then in mortal danger. It isn't much to base such feelings on. But I meant what I said before, I believe that Fate has drawn us together, and since that first time I saw you in the desert, I have been drawn to you."

Jane hadn't blushed so much in her entire life, as she had in this one day. But she knew her feelings were as strong as his, and sought to reassure him.  
"On Earth we call this 'love at first sight', and I feel it too. I don't understand it entirely myself, I only know that in a very deep place in my heart I love you." She searched for words to express what she was feeling. "You complete me," she finished.

"My Jane," Thor murmured. He bent his head down and kissed her. She returned the kiss with all the energy she was capable of. Relief swept through them both, but with the relief Jane was suddenly dizzy. She noticeably drooped in his arms. Quickly, Thor set her in the chair she had risen from and knelt before her, holding her hands.

"Jane, Jane, stay awake a little longer," pleaded Thor. "I did not think my kisses were so worthless, as to put you to sleep," he teased. "That is not a maiden's usual response," he added, hoping to rouse her ire a bit.

Jane glared at him, and primly folded her hands in her lap. She knew he was teasing her, to keep her alert, and resolved to give back as good as she had been given. "Well, I haven't much to compare you to; over the past couple of years I haven't dated much. But I think your kisses might be rated a bit above average."

"You wound me, Jane" Thor retorted. He was pleased to see that she had roused a bit. "Now hear me, I can aid you in your resistance to the Aether, but I will need your consent to do so. You have seen me wield Mjolnir. I can channel great amounts of energy and it is possible to give a little of this power to you, to help you resist the effects of the Aether. Would this be acceptable to you?" he asked.

"Would this harm you in any way, Thor?" Jane replied. "I won't do this if it weakens your or harms you at all."

"No harm will come to me, but I must tell you that this is not a casual offer. This is something I can do only once, for only one person. And the AllFather is not sure that I will be able to rescind this power once it is given. You would need to remain near me, at least at first. We do this, not just for you, but for the safety of those around you." He had resolved to be scrupulously honest with her, so she could truly make her own decision.

Jane was more than a bit shaken by his information. This sounded awfully important, and parts of it frightening. She didn't want to carry the burden without his aid, but she wasn't sure about accepting something so momentous from him. She didn't feel she had the right. But she also didn't want to endanger others.  
"This sounds like a proposal," she exclaimed. "'Something you can only give once, and only to one other'? Is this a form of what my people would call marriage?" she asked.

"It is common between spouses, yes, but in the long history of my people, at great need it has been given between family members, or even comrades in arms," explained Thor. "Remember, this is not just for your safety but for the safety of Asgard. Odin is worried what would happen should this evil get loose here."

"Well, it seems to me as if I really don't have a choice. The effort of resisting the Aether is exhausting, and I wouldn't wish this on anyone. But does this place any other obligation on either of us? Everything is still so new, I don't want to force you into anything," she said.

"Jane, I cannot feel forced in this. I want it more than I should," insisted Thor. "But you say you are resisting it? What is it trying to do to you?"

"I don't want to think about it too closely. It's intent on bringing darkness, and death," she whispered. "It keeps trying to push its way into my mind, to force me to do and say hateful things. I feel as if my mind is fighting a battle, to keep my own identity."

"I can aid you in this struggle, will you let me help you?" asked Thor. His heart squeezed in fear for her safety.

"What do I need to do? asked Jane.

Thor looked about the room, and seeing another chair, brought it in front of Jane's. He sat down, knee to knee with her and took her hands. "Rest here, relax. You need do nothing, just do not resist me," said Thor. "If you can, try to see me in your mind's eye."

Jane let her head rest against the wing of the chair. She could feel Thor's strong hands holding hers. She concentrated on holding his image in her mind. Thor thought about Jane, and focused on sharing the energy within himself with her. He visualized a field, or bubble around her, gently contracting around her. The field contracted into her skin. He envisioned it contracting into a small ball surrounding the Aether. Once he felt he had contained the Aether he exerted himself a bit more and channeled some energy into Jane, in an attempt to strengthen her ability to resist. He opened his eyes, and found Jane watching him with bright eyes.

"Did you feel anything at all, Jane?" he asked.

Now that he no longer needed to concentrate Jane felt free to move. She leapt into his lap and looked up at him. "I felt it all. I can sense the Aether still within me, but it isn't pulsing the way it was. And I feel more myself. My thoughts aren't so dark. Thank you!" She ran her hand up his arm, to the epaulets at his shoulder. He cradled her head in his hands, and looked into her eyes. As she gazed up at him she became lost in the blueness of his eyes and the intensity of feeling she saw there. For Thor the ability to think rationally seemed to have left him. There was only Jane, and the peace of the moment. He bent to kiss her, and finally their lips met. They were both feeling overwhelmed with the moment and the kiss began chastely, but quickly heated into the slide of lips and battling of tongues. Their hearts raced, and when the need to draw a deep breath became overwhelming for Jane she pulled away, gasping, and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
"I can see that you are feeling much better," he smiled.

"I feel much stronger, but I am still tired. I have been on three worlds in one day! I'd like to sleep, and then maybe you could show me around a bit." Jane suggested.

"Then sleep you shall," said Thor. "Here," and scooping her up, he strode to the bedchamber, and lay her gently on the bed, "You should find this comfortable." He stood over her, looking down at her, and apparently realizing what he had done, his eyes darkened.

Having just felt the strength in his arms, Jane was suddenly less sleepy. "Stay with me, for a while?" she whispered.

"I don't think you would get much rest that way, but I will sit here for a bit," he replied. He went into the antechamber and plucked up one of the chairs. Returning with it he put it next to the bed, and took Jane's hand in his, using the other to stroke her hair. "Rest, Jane. Tomorrow we will see more of Asgard, and see what the scholars here can find about the Aether."

Jane pouted a bit, but she was tired, and relaxed, sighing into the soft bed. "Fine, I can think of more interesting things to do here, but if you're not interested, I'll just sleep." She eyed him, wondering what response this would get her.

Thor threw back his head and laughed, "Wench, I can think of better things to do as well. There will hopefully be time for some of these 'better things' soon. But for now, let us rest and recover. When I do make love with you I would do so without the threat of ruin and destruction over our heads. It should be a time of joy, not desperation." But he did lean down to kiss her, as a way to let her know it wasn't lack of interest. He carded his fingers through her hair, and held her head in his hand, kissing her deeply.

Jane kissed him back and by way of invitation parted her lips slightly. Suddenly the kiss deepened and his resolve to wait weakened. This woman had beguiled him completely. It was only his love for her, and his concern for her well being that gave him the strength to draw back slightly, and resting his forehead against hers, he breathed deeply and murmured, "Jane, Jane, rest now. Tomorrow there will be more time to explore both Asgard and our feelings!"

She relented, although she wasn't sure she would be able to rest much. She settled back, and smiled at him. She was a bit confused by his reticence, but she was assured by his words and the passion in his kiss. She closed her eyes and tried to settle back down. Surprisingly she felt herself drifting off to sleep. Thor's presence was reassuring. She wondered to herself, 'Does he sleep? I know he eats and drinks, but does he get tired? When does he rest? I'll have to ask him…..'

Thor watched her, and saw that she was quickly falling asleep. He sat with her a cycle, keeping her in his thoughts. When he was sure she was sleeping soundly he rose from the chair, and padded as quietly as possible to the door of the antechamber. Spying a guard down the hall he beckoned to him.

"How long is your watch yet, Arnfreyer? I do not wish to leave Lady Jane unattended, but I have things to do in other parts of the palace. Can you watch here, and send for me if there is any disturbance? Do not go in, but send quickly for me. "

"My lord Thor, my watch does not end till the dawn, some 4 cycles from now. I will stand here, and if any disturbance arises I will send one of my little friends to you," said Arnfreyer, producing a small bird from a roomy pocket in his cloak. "If you see this little one, return quickly. Is the mortal woman unwell?"

"No, not precisely unwell, but she has experienced much this day, and may dream. If she wakes before I return, bring her to the AllFather's study, where the scholars and the Allfather are working on an issue of great import. I shall be there," said Thor. He eyed the bird as Arnfreyer returned it to his pocket. Well are you named 'Birdfriend. How do you get the little creature to trust you?"

"It takes great patience, Lord, but having them at hand is very useful," answered Anrfreyer. "Have you not seen the Allfather work with his ravens?"

"Of course, but I had not thought to use these small ones as messengers. Perhaps, someday I could find such a helper," said Thor. "But for now I am too busy."

"If ever you decide to seek such a companion seek my aid, Lord. I would be honored to help you," said Arnfreyer, who resumed his post.

"My thanks, Arnfreyer," returned Thor, striding away.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter fills in some of character development. I don't own the characters. Unbeta'd

Many thanks for the follows and reviews. Especially to Thane lover and uzuki-chan!

Jane sat up abruptly, almost crying out in fear. She looked around confusedly, taking a moment to orient herself. The dream had been so real, so dark that to find herself in a spacious room, softly lit with candles came as a surprise. 'That's right, Asgard, Thor, the Aether….," she thought. She felt rested but not entirely well. She could feel the Aether, it had haunted her dreams, making them dark and terrifying. She wanted to see Thor, how was she to find him? She got up, and running her fingers through her hair, she went to the door. There was a guard there, who came to sharp attention.

"'Scuse me," she said, "Do you know where Thor has gone? I am supposed to go to him".

Arnfreyer found her informal speech surprising, but not unpleasant. "My Lord Thor bid me to take you to him when you woke, my Lady. Come with me," he replied.

They started down the hall together, and Jane realized that, now that she was awake, she needed to find a restroom. But she wasn't comfortable asking this guard. She spoke to him, to distract herself from the rather pressing need to pee. "You know my name, but I don't know yours?" she asked.

"I am Arnfreyer, my lady, one of the palace guards," he answered. He was surprised that she cared to ask, it was uncommon for the guests of the king and queen to pay him much mind. His estimation of the mortal went up a bit.

"Arnfreyer, Arnfreyer," repeated Jane, getting use to the unusual pronunciation. "Do you know Thor well?" she asked.

"Why yes, my lady," he replied. "When I do not have palace duty I am in his personal guard. He may call and send me at his will. He is a great captain and a mighty warrior. I have served in his household many years." He glanced at Jane, and asked, "I understand you are a great scholar in your realm, my lady, and that you were there when first my Lord Thor went to Asgard?"

"Yes, that is when we met. I didn't know who he was, and at first we thought he was drunk, or a lunatic. He quickly convinced me at least, that he was from another world or realm as you call it. And he adapted quickly to his new surroundings. He set one of my friends drunk, and the next morning made him breakfast!" Jane related. "When he returned to Asgard we thought he was going to come back soon, but he told me that the Bifrost was destroyed. It has been two years on Earth since we saw each other."

"Indeed, my lady, all of Asgard remembers those events. The Lord Thor had to destroy the Bifrost to save another race, the Jotuns or Frost Giants. It tore his heart to do so. But now the Bifrost is repaired, and the peace restored, so we hope to be able to come and go more freely again," Arnfreyer said, hopefully.

As they walked down the hall Jane saw Sif approaching. 'Good' thought Jane, someone she could ask about a restroom!'

As Sif approached she said, "Arnfreyer, good, you bring the Lady Jane. I have just come from Thor, who wants me to bring her. Thor says you stand relieved of your guard."

Jane turned to Arnfreyer. "Thank you for your kindness, Arnfreyer" she said. "I hope to see you again."

Arnfreyer nodded to Sif, and said to Jane, "My lady, I take my leave of you. I would like to see you again as well. Fare you well." He strode off, back down the corridor.

Jane turned to Sif and eyed her cautiously. Her need was becoming ever more urgent, and she shifted uncomfortably. Sif noticed immediately and asked, "Are you well, my lady?"

Mentally Jane huffed, she was going to have to do something about all this courtesy, but later.  
"Actually, Sif, I find myself in rather urgent need of a restroom or commode or whatever you call it here. I didn't want to ask Arnfreyer, it was too embarrassing. And Thor didn't mention anything of the sort being around my room."

Sif laughed aloud. "Men seldom think of such things, we women must look out for ourselves! There was a necessary behind a tapestry in your chamber, but Thor wouldn't have thought of it." She looked down the hall, in the direction they were walking. "Here," she said, "What you seek is within this chamber. I will wait for you."

Jane went in and found a magnificent marble room, with smaller, private rooms in each corner. She took care of business, noting that the commode was a small pillar, with an opening in the top. There was no apparent plumbing, and it was actually easier to use than an Earth toilet, as only had to lift her skirt, step forward, and settle on to the commode. She didn't have to hike up the voluminous fabric, but she did take care to keep it free from under her.

She went to a beautiful blue stone basin with a tap in the shape of a swans arched neck. She looked for a faucet, but not seeing one she waved her hand under the tap. Cool water flowed out. She washed and then dried her hands on a fluffy towel. She went back out and found Sif leaning against the wall.

"Thank you so much!" exclaimed Jane. "I think I can see straight again."

"Of course, my lady," smiled Sif. "Now, come. Thor awaits in the hall of greeting."

Jane stopped and placed a hand on Sif's arm. "Sif, I'm not accustomed to all this formality. Can you just call me Jane?"

Sif eyed Jane, considering her request. "You and I have met before. We have fought, each in our own way. I know of your courage. I will consider you a comrade, and call you Jane," agreed Sif.

They continued on down the hall. "My courage?" asked Jane. "I only remember running for my life, from the Destroyer."

"I remember differently, my.. Jane" said Sif. "When the Destroyer struck Thor, you ran toward him! I couldn't stop you, and I am quicker and stronger by far. It was a very brave, selfless, and foolish thing to do."

"I had to go to Thor," replied Jane. "I was terrified for him. He spoke, saying that it was over, we were safe. Then he stopped breathing, and I thought he had died. I must've been wrong, because Mjolnir came and roused him."

"I do not think you were wrong. I think Thor must have gone to the very gates of Valhalla itself. Nothing can survive the Destroyer. It was the gift of Odin, to bring him back. By Thor's sacrifice, Odin knew he was worthy to wield Mjolnir again." explained Sif.

"I know he was devastated when he couldn't retrieve it before that." remembered Jane. "I've never heard such a cry of grief."

"If Mjolnir would not do Thor's bidding I can well believe his grief would have been terrible to behold. Such a thing would have made it clear to him the depth of Odin's anger and disappointment. Those were dark times. It was a joy to see Thor rise, and wield the Hammer again!" exclaimed Sif.

Jane looked at Sif closely. Her face was lit up with happiness as she thought about Thor's victory. Jane realized that perhaps she was not the only one to harbor feelings for Thor.

"It must have been a huge relief to have him return to Asgard," ventured Jane. She suddenly found herself the recipient of an appraising look herself.

"It would have been, if he had not had to destroy the Bifrost. It broke his heart to do so" related Sif. "From that day to this, if he was within Asgard, he has not failed to go to the ruins of the Bifrost to ask Heimdall how you fared on Midgard. All of Asgard knows of his love for you, Jane. It puzzles us, but we all see it. The suffering has tempered his both his ego and his tendency to anger. He is a better captain, and will someday be a great king."

Jane thought about what Sif had said. She felt the two of them had come to an understanding. They walked into a great, open hall that was filling with the morning light. Thor stood there, his face breaking into a smile as he beheld them. Jane felt a surge of joy at seeing him. Sif noticed how she stepped up her pace, and how her face seemed lit from within. Thor's face, too, was alight with joy, tempered still by a bit of worry. Sif schooled her own face, but she realized she truly had no chance. Their love was too obvious, too strong. She resolved to accept this defeat, at least, like a warrior.

"Jane, good, you are up. Are you well?" asked Thor. "My thanks, Sif for bringing her. I thought to take Jane to break her fast. Would you care to join us?"

"Thank you, Thor, but no. I broke my fast a cycle ago. I have other duties to attend to. Perhaps I will see you at the mid day meal." She turned to Jane, saying, "Jane, I would talk with you more. Look for me at the mid-day. We can take meat together, and laugh over the antics of this oaf!"

Thor was surprised at the relaxed tone Sif took with Jane. He eyed them dubiously, but decided it was safest to not get too inquisitive. He was relieved that Sif seemed to like Jane. He had carefully kept himself away from Sif, whom he thought of as a comrade in arms. He had noticed Sif's interest, and took pains not to encourage her. He wanted to keep her friendship, and relied on her in battle. But he was not interested in her romantically.

Pretending offense, he took Jane's arm, and said, "Come Jane, let us go to the refectory, and break our fast."

Jane turned back to Sif, saying, "Thank you Sif, for all your help. I'll look for you, later." Sif laughed, and waving, moved off.

Thor looked at Jane speculatively. "I am glad that you seem to get along with Sif, Jane," he ventured.

"I think we'll be good friends," said Jane. "Did you say something about breakfast? I'm starved," replied Jane.

"Certainly, my lady, this way," said Thor, as he led her down a great flight of stairs. Jane didn't mind when Thor called her 'My Lady', she guessed it was because his tone of voice implied much more than superficial courtesy.

Jane looked around as they went down the stairs and along another hall. The palace was magnificent, and huge! She couldn't help but notice the glances of the people they passed. They seemed too polite to stare outright, but she saw many sidelong glances.

"Thor," she whispered out of the side of her mouth, "People are trying not to stare and aren't succeeding. What's going on?"

"Forgive them Jane," answered Thor. "A mortal has never walked these halls before. They are curious, that is all. Here is the refectory, let us go in and get food." Jane thought about what Sif had said, and thought that there was more to the looks she was receiving than simple curiosity. She realized again that Thor was the hereditary king of Asgard, and the people they passed must be wondering about the woman he had brought home. She brought up her head, and put her shoulders back. She would not be intimidated by Thor's people, she told herself. Of course, it didn't help that they were people of legend and myth on her world.

They stepped into a smaller hall, with trestle tables, benches and chairs. There was an amazing variety of food on tables along one wall, and people were coming and going. Thor spied Heimdall eating at a table and making a sudden decision, changed course.

"Here, Jane, speak with Heimdall," he suggested. "I will get food and come back."

Heimdall was less imposing sitting down without his helmet, and Jane, realizing he could probably tell her more about the Bifrost than anyone else, eagerly went forward. Heimdall saw her approaching, and stood. Jane rolled her eyes, but she was becoming accustomed to the formality and decided to start giving some back. She stopped before the tall guardian and gave a slight curtsey. Heimdall saw the humor in her eyes and smiled back. "Here, my lady, be seated," he said.

"Thank you, Heimdall," replied Jane. "Thor suggested that we speak. Many people have told me that you often looked in on me, while the Bifrost was being rebuilt. I don't know whether to thank you or be disturbed."

"Do not be concerned, my Lady," said Heimdall. "From the edge of Asgard I can see 10 trillion souls, and all the realms. Their lives pass before my eyes. I seldom pay much attention to any particular person. I did so only at Thor's request. Even so, I did not tell Thor all I saw, lest he become overly distraught. I know you missed his presence keenly, as he did you."

Jane looked across the table into Heimdall's brown and golden eyes. She saw swirling energy, but also friendliness and compassion. She relaxed, and eager to know more, she began to question him.

"I want to understand how the Bifrost works. On Earth we call this phenomenon a "wormhole" or an Einstein-Rosen Bridge, after two scientists who first theorized their existence. I have found a way to get the needed energy, and I even have a theory on how to create gravimetric anomalies. But how do you "aim" it, or make it go where you want? How do you keep it from folding back on itself and creating a singularity? These are massively powerful forces and I don't want to endanger anyone with experimenting with forces that might get away from me. But if I can aim the bridge, we could go so many places, so easily," Jane rushed.

"You have made much progress, Lady Jane," said Heimdall. "I must tell you that the difficulty is that I possess a power that as far as I know is mine alone. No mortal can "aim" the Bifrost. Just as it is Thor's privilege to wield Mjolnir, or the AllFather to wield Gungnir, so is it mine to channel the energy of the Bifrost. I send it by my will."

Thor appeared at Jane's side. "Here, my Jane, fruit, such as my world can offer. Sadly I have no 'coffee', but here is a refreshing tea, and bread." Thor spread the food out before her.

"Thanks, Thor," said Jane. She chewed her lower lip a moment, thinking about Heimdall's explanation. Still perhaps he could help her. The Bifrost was repaired, she didn't worry about being separated from Thor, but she knew it would be a huge benefit to mankind if she could create a similar device. Picking up a piece of fruit and biting into it, she was about to ask Thor something when the taste of the fruit impinged on her senses. It was cool and delicious. It was similar to a perfectly ripe peach, with a wonderful texture, and a slightly tart flavor that was refreshing.

"Ooh, this is delicious!" she exclaimed. Suddenly, with the bit of food in her mouth, she was ravenously hungry. Thought of the Bifrost faded a bit, and she set to her food with a will. For a moment to the two men watched with humor, then exchanging a friendly glance, they started to eat.

"What is 'coffee'?" asked Heimdall.

"That is a drink I tasted the first time I met Jane. It is a strongly flavored, dark brew, with invigorating properties," answered Thor. "Do you remember Jane, your ire with me, for smashing the cup?" He turned to Jane inquiringly.

"I certainly do! You adapted quickly to our customs after that," replied Jane.

"I was distraught when I first arrived on your world. I was unforgivably rude at first. But my father's words haunted me, and I was determined at first to prove to him that I could become a better man. Then I admit, I wanted to impress you! And then, later, after Loki's visit, I thought I was going to have to remain on Midgard forever. I thought I had best learn quickly," Thor replied. His expression darkened momentarily at the memory of Loki's manipulations, lies, and betrayal. He shook off the dark mood. Jane was here now, and hopefully the Aether could be removed without harming her.

Jane wanted to lighten the suddenly gloomy mood. "Thor, I came here suddenly, and I don't have any way of taking notes, or recording my observations. Would it be possible to get a pad of paper, and something to write with? I haven't seen anything of that sort since we left your father's study," she aksed.

"Of course, Jane, I will send for something at once," answered Thor. To Heimdall's surprise, Thor rose, and went to the door of the hall, and gestured to a guard. There was a brief conference, and then the guard strode away.

Jane saw the looks of surprised amusement on Heimdall's face and asked, "What?"

"Normally, Thor would have just roared for the guard to come to him. I have seldom seen him behave in such a calm and controlled manner," answered Heimdall. "You are a good influence on him," he chuckled.

Jane turned and watched Thor return to them. He strode across the hall confidently, apparently unaware of the looks he attracted. Once again, she felt that thrill of joy, sweeping over her as he neared. Was this part of the energy he was channeling to her? Or was it just love? A soft smile touched her face.

Heimdall sensed that he might be intruding. He stood, and said, "My lady, my watch begins, I must go. When you have leisure to do so, come to the Bifrost. I will teach you what I can of the mechanism. That at least should aid you."

Jane rose, and extended her hand to the tall man, expecting him to shake it. "Thank you, Heimdall" replied Jane. "I hope to come later today." She glanced at Thor and he nodded.

Heimdall eyed her hand questioningly, and looked to Thor, who nodded at him. He gently took it and bowed slightly over it. Then, turning away, he strode from the hall.

"Are you done eating, Jane?" asked Thor. We can walk toward the Bifrost arch, and from there take a skimmer. I usually walk or ride a horse, but I wasn't sure you could ride."

"No, I can't ride, but what is a skimmer?" asked Jane.

"It looks like a small boat, but can also move through the air," explained Thor. "It will shorten the trip considerably, it is a long walk."

"That sounds exciting!" exclaimed Jane. "Let's go!"

A guard came through the door, carrying a pad of parchment like paper and a pen like object. He saluted to Thor, and handed them to him. "My Lord, here are the items you requested," he said.

"Thank you, Diorik," said Thor. He handed the items to Jane. Gratefully she took them. Diorik eyed her curiously, but, knowing he couldn't get away with staring for long, simply saluted and moved away.

Jane looked at Thor appraisingly. "Do you know the names of all the palace guards?" she asked.

"I know the names of all those that have been members of the guard for more than a month. If the All Father has appointed any recently I may not know them yet. But the palace guard form my personal cohort, I am in a way their direct captain, so I strive to know their names, and their families," replied Thor. He didn't think this was in any way unusual.

Jane pondered this for a moment, and thought that she knew many details of physics that Thor would find dizzying. She realized that knowing his men was as important, indeed more so, than the details of science that she took for granted. It was a part of his 'job', in a way.

As they had been speaking they had strolled out of the dining hall and into an open corridor. Jane had threaded her left hand through Thor's right elbow. Unconsciously he had laid his left hand over hers, and was absently stroking it. Little thrills were running up and down her arm at this attention. She suddenly realized that from the moment he had returned the Aether had never reacted to his touching her. She pondered this, and realized that she didn't fear him at all, so the Aether perceived no threat from him. 'That's interesting,' she thought. She looked forward to a time when perhaps they could be closer, and her face grew a bit warm at the thought.

"That is a pretty blush on your cheeks, good maid," teased Thor, "What is in your mind?"

"I am certainly not going to encourage you out here in broad daylight, before all the people of Asgard," she retorted. "Maybe I can _reveal_ my mind to you later, when we have a bit more privacy."

Thor's hand over hers tightened at the words. She was going to tease him to an early death he was certain. She was no young maiden, but a self assured woman, and he would do well to remember this. It delighted him that she seemed completely relaxed in his presence. Many of the maids he had met were overwhelmed at the thought of his royalty, and were rendered speechless and nearly witless with nerves. He knew she understood who and what he was, and he marveled that a 'mere mortal' as his father would say had more spirit than many Asgardian women. Her ease in his presence put him in mind of the relationship between his own parents. At this thought he relaxed, but resolved to refrain from provoking her too blatantly, lest his determination to see her safely free of the Aether weaken. She was able to tease right back, and he was only so strong! He knew the Aether to be extremely dangerous not only to her, but to all of Asgard. His heart and mind were now determined to make her his wife, but he knew that she must be made free of the evil caught within her first.

Jane was nonplused at his reaction. She was convinced of his feelings for her, but he kept drawing back. She wondered if she was doing something wrong, or if some difference in their cultures was causing a problem.

They were now walking along a wall over a low garden. Jane turned to Thor, and deciding to just ask him if there was something wrong, she spoke. "Thor, am I doing something wrong, or is there some protocol I need to know about? I don't want to offend or overstep, but you keep swooping in, and then drawing back. Can you tell me what I am doing wrong?"

"Jane, Jane, you make no mistake, nor are you wrong about me," answered Thor. He reeled her in, stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head. "I have seen the reaction of the Aether if it perceives any threat to you, and how it weakens you. I am terrified for your safety. Once this poison is gone from you I intend to annoy you at all hours with my attentions. Until then, this will have to do." He tipped her chin up and kissed her. It began chastely, but quickly heated up. Jane now understood, it was simply his concern for her, and quite probably his sense of duty to his people that held him back. She decided then that she would not provoke him again, till she truly had the right to do so. It was the strangest courtship she had ever experienced, even over and above his being a 'god' and apparently, heir to a throne. She withdrew from his kiss, and smiled up at him.

"Thank you for explaining," she replied. "I'm an idiot when it comes to these world altering events. I'll behave!"

She looked out over the wall. The garden below was just beginning to bloom. Beyond the garden she could see one side of Asgard laid out. "What am I looking at here, beyond the garden? Are these homes or shops or what?"

"This district is mostly private homes, and a few small shops. If we go past the garden and bear left, we will shortly come to the Bifrost gate," he answered.

They strolled on for a while, and coming around a corner Jane saw the Bridge to the Bifrost. The bridge glimmered and pulsed with energy. Jane turned to Thor and asked, "Where does the energy come from?"

"It is generated deep in the core of Asgard," Thor answered. "It is channeled through the Bridge, and is available to Heimdall at his need."

They made their way down a narrow spiral staircase to one side of the Bridge. At the bottom there was a row of boat slips, each with a pale golden boat, in the shape of a slender water bird. Thor helped Jane step into the boat and after she was seated in the prow, he took hold of the tiller and giving it a slight twist and a lift, he brought the skimmer up off the water. It moved forward smoothly, just a few feet over the water.

Jane laughed aloud, and turning back to Thor, she urged him, "Faster!"

Thor gave another little twist of the tiller, and the skimmer surged forward. The waves sped by beneath them and all too quickly they were at the slips about a quarter of a mile short of the Bifrost. "This is as close as we can come to the Bifrost and still moor the boat. The current is too strong farther out," explained Thor.

"Thor, where does the water go? On Earth for a while people thought the earth was flat, and that the water, and any ships, could go over the edge. But here it is the literal truth, the water just cascades over the edge. What happens beneath?" asked Jane

"It falls an incredibly long way, miles and miles down, and then it collects at the base of the world, and is drawn up in springs underneath Asgard. The springs come up under the sea around the city and go forth again." They made their way up a similar stairway, and walked along the Bridge toward the Bifrost. The wind whipped through their hair, mingling it as they walked arm in arm.

In a moment they were in the Bifrost enclosure. Jane immediately let go of Thor, the scientist in her leaping to the fore. She looked to Heimdall for permission, and at his nod immediately began examining the symbols on the interior wall. Thor walked over to Heimdall.

"Do you see, Thor, how dedicated she is to her study?" asked Heimdall. "Not even you can keep her distracted for long."

Thor grimaced good-naturedly. "On her world she is considered brilliant, both in her understanding of the motion of the stars and in the effects of gravity and force. She has studied much." Both men turned toward Jane as she approached.

"I wish I had a computer and a camera with me!" exclaimed Jane. "I have sketched one of these rings of symbols, but I will need your help Thor, to translate the meanings. Heimdall, is there more to the mechanism?"

"Yes my lady, here, there is a trapdoor in this tile," he said, showing her. "We can descend into the lower section here, and you will see the rest of the mechanism." Removing his sword from its pedestal, he led the way down the short, spiral steps. Jane was fascinated and frustrated. There were no readouts that she could understand, no keyboards to access. The entire device looked more like a clockwork than a wormhole generator. It was almost steam punk in its lack of technology. Again, she wondered at the Asgardian tendency to rely on analog devices.

"Thor, why is it there is so little apparent technology on Asgard? I have seen the skimmers, which seem to have anti-gravity properties. I have seen the med bays, but the healers seemed to manipulate the quantum field generators at will. There was no machinery visible. Do you hide it, for aesthetics? Or do you not need it?" she asked.

"We do rely less on devices and machinery than your people do. Each Asgardian has the ability to channel power through themselves, and others, as you now know, Jane," explained Thor. "We do have machinery but it is usually hidden, just as you suspected, mostly for beauty's sake. We can also direct the energy with the power of our wills, as Heimdall has explained to you. On Earth you have achieved much with machinery that we are able to do, simply in ourselves."

"Ok, ok, I think I get it now," said Jane. "I am really just gonna have to figure out how to direct the wormhole, how to manipulate it so that it goes where I want. Tony! I bet Tony could figure this out." She wandered around the chamber muttering to herself. Without pausing she started up the stairs, leaving Thor and Heimdall staring. They hurried up the stairs after her, and found her kneeling on the ground over the joining of the Bridge and the Bifrost chamber.

"What kind of energy is this, Heimdall?" she asked, standing. "It isn't simple electricity."

"It is the energy produced by breaking up the building blocks of matter, my lady" answered Heimdall.

"It's nuclear?" Jane hmphed. "Your answers just create more questions." Suddenly, she put a hand to her head and swayed a bit. Thor leapt to her side. "Jane, are you alright?" he demanded.

"Dizzy, just a bit dizzy" Jane whispered. "There, it's passing. I'll be fine," she continued, straightening and throwing her head and shoulders back. "See, it came and went quickly."

"I think we are done with this little foray, though. You need to rest," said Thor, concerned.

Jane wanted to argue, but she was tired. She turned to Heimdall, saying, "Thank you, Heimdall, for showing me the Bifrost. I see you are right, for the people of my world to achieve this we will have to find a way to manipulate the power with machinery. Tony Stark might be able to create something, and he certainly has the energy resources."

"Ah, he is the man of metal I have seen?" asked Heimdall.

"Yes, on my world he is called Iron Man," said Jane. "Thor worked with him last year."

"Yes, he is both a brilliant and brave man. We had a magnificent battle when we first met, but later we became allies," said Thor. "But now, I must take the Lady Jane to rest. By your leave, Heimdall."

"Fare you well, my lady, Thor," said Heimdall, waving them off.

Thor took Jane's hand in his, and they slowly made their way back to the skimmer. He was tempted to leave the skimmer, and just fly Jane back to the Palace using Mjolnir. But he thought she would be more comfortable in the boat. He carefully set her on the transept of the skimmer. He decided he could fly the skimmer directly to the palace, to spare Jane the walk back. He brought the altitude up, so that they were soaring over the bridge. Within moments they were at the palace, docking the skimmer in a receptacle made for the purpose.

Jane had spent the short flight trying to regain her strength. She hated this weakness, and hated that the Aether was slowly sapping her strength. She wanted to be rid of it.

Thor and Jane strolled through the palace slowly. They came to the corridor where her chamber was. To Thor's surprise Arnfreyer was standing at the door.

"Arnfreyer, surely you are not to stand the duty again so soon. Have you irked the Allfather in some way?' asked Thor.

"No, my Lord, at least I haven't been caught at anything yet," said Arnfreyer, grinning. "I had a small gift for you and the lady, and I wanted to show you how to make best use of it." He gestured for them to enter the chamber.

They went in, and standing on a low table was a birdstand. On it were two singing, golden birds. They alertly came to the edge of their perch when Arnfreyer entered.

"Here are Tonlist and Vissla, two of my best trained friends. They are here to do your bidding, my Lord and my Lady." He held out his hand, and the little birds, similar in appearance to canaries, flew to his fingers. "My friends," he said, speaking to the birds, "Here are the Lord Thor and the Lady Jane. I ask you to stay with the Lady for now, and do her bidding."

The birds eyed him intelligently. They turned and trilled at Jane, who delightedly raised her hand. Tonlist and Vissla hopped and fluttered till they were sitting on her fingers. The three stared at each other artlessly, while the two men looked on.

"Arnfreyer, this is magical. Thank you so much. They are cheery aren't they Thor?" exclaimed Jane.

Thor eyed the little birds speculatively. He doubted he could handle such fragile looking creatures without damaging them, but wanting to please Jane he carefully extended one forefinger, and was surprised when Tonlist hopped from Jane to him. He felt ridiculous and looking up saw both Arnfreyer and Jane smothering laughter. He looked at Tonlist, and the bird, cocking its head to one side, trilled questioningly. "Go back to the Lady Jane, little one. She is better suited to you than I," said Thor.

Tonlist apparently agreed for he chirped perkily and fluttered back to Jane. She turned toward their perch and raised her hand a little. The pair of birds took the hint and flew to their temporary roost.

"These two are not just for amusement, my lady. At need you can give them simple directions and send messages to others. They cannot speak, but they can draw the attention of the person you seek. If you both know of them, then you will know that one of you requires the presence of the other."

"Now that is something I can understand, Arnfreyer," said Thor. "They are not only amusing, but can be put to good use. Not everything requires a use, that is certain, but as a soldier, I can appreciate them a bit more."

"Thank you again, Arnfreyer, that was so kind," said Jane. Suddenly she was tired again, but she didn't want to offend Arnfreyer. She looked to Thor, who sensed her silent request.

He clapped Arnfreyer on the back, and steered him toward the door. "Now, my friend, I brought the lady in to rest, and you should seek some rest also. I can see that you have not gone to rest since I saw you last in the mid watches."

Arnfreyer yawned mightily, and agreeing, made his way down the hall. Thor returned to the chamber to find it mysteriously empty. "Jane," he called.

"Out in a mo," called Jane from behind a tapestry. "Did you know there was an enormous tub in here? I think I may take a bath, she said, coming out from the side chamber.

The sudden image of Jane in one of the palace baths was a bit too much for Thor. He growled and pulled her against his chest. "You will be my end, Jane Foster. Do not say things like that yet, in my presence." If Jane had harbored any doubts about his feelings for her they were banished as he gave her such a kiss as to leave her convinced both of his love and his desire.

"Wow, warn a girl," gasped Jane. Apparently their roles were going to reverse. It was going to be her turn to keep a lid on things, for both of their sakes. She rested her head on his shoulder. She wanted to just rest. Thor sensed her weariness and scooped her up, turned and sat in one of the wing chairs. Jane tried to get comfortable, but his armor was hard. She stood, and glanced at Thor apologetically.  
"I would love a cuddle, but the chest plate and armguards make you all hard and prickly," she complained.

"Ah of course," said Thor. "Wait a moment." Standing, he grinned at her, and went to the door. He concentrated a moment, and whistling through the air, Mjolnir came to his hand. He turned to Jane, who was wondering what he could possibly need the Hammer for, eyed him.

He seemed lost in thought, the Hammer hanging at his side. Suddenly the metal armguards seemed to shrink and dissolve into Mjolnir. The armor over his chest and back similarly disappeared and his red cloak fluttered to the floor. Thor stood before her, his arms bare, his chest covered in a light undershirt.

"See, magic!" said Jane. "That's what my ancestors would call magic!" They both laughed at the memory. Thor settled back into the chair, and Jane settled back onto his lap. She again rested her head on his shoulder, delighting in the close feeling of his body and skin. Again she was aware of the energy flowing from him. The closer she seemed to get to him the better she felt. She snuggled down into his arms, and tipped her head back, looking up into his eyes. She felt suddenly shy, which was ridiculous, given her position.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Jane," he murmured. "I love you, too." He stroked her hair, and kissed her forehead. "Rest a while, here in my arms. After you sleep we will go to the mid-day meal, and you and Sif can mock me a bit more."

"Do you sleep?" she asked. "I saw you unconscious on occasion on Earth, but that doesn't count. And you were in your mortal form then."

"I do take rest, but I don't need as much as mortals do. I might sleep one night to your three. But I can also just rest my mind at moments such as these. I can make do with just a few minutes at a time for a long while."

"Thor, forgive my asking, but how old are you, in Earth years? You seem quite young, perhaps 30 of our years, but if your race is so long lived I thought you might be older," asked Jane.

"Indeed, yes, I am much older than that!" exclaimed Thor. I would barely be a man at 30. We Asgardians live a long, long time so we age very slowly. Let me think a moment. What year is it, in your measurement, on Earth?"

"2013," said Jane, who was again reminded of how different Asgard truly was. She would have to remember that in a way she was an emissary between two worlds and not be too startled at the differences.

"So I am around 1,300 of your years old," he said. Jane nearly fell off his lap in surprise. So much for not being startled! In wonder she reached up and ran her hand over his face. '_No way'_ was her mind could come up with.

"I could ask you the same question, but I have not lived this long by asking a lady something so personal," teased Thor. He needed to distract himself. Her gentle hand on his face left a burning track that traveled straight to his core.

"What have you been doing all this time?" blurted Jane. She could scarcely imagine it, living so long. To her 75 or 80 seemed old.

"I have been learning about all the realms, the beings there, and their history, how they live, and how they make war. I have spent some time in each realm, sometimes as you see me now and sometimes disguised by my mother's conjuring," Thor explained. "And I have spent much time learning to wield Mjolnir, how to bend it to my will. That was a long study."

_'In all that time, has he never loved another,' _wondered Jane_. 'And why me?' _She began to understand why his father opposed her.

_"_Thor, why me, why us?" she asked.

"Jane, you are beautiful, you are filled with spirit. You know and understand things that I never will. And I know that Fate means for us to be together. In all my years I have never loved the way I love you. I did not know I lacked anything, till I found and lost you. The past two years have been a torment to me," he finished.

"But Thor, I'm human; I might live another 50 years. What is that to you?" fretted Jane. She realized that if his love was so strong his grief would be terrible. She didn't want to cause that!

"I have thought of this. I even tried to forget you for a time," he admitted. "It was agony, my soul and my mind darkened. My mother told me that my heart was given, it couldn't be taken back."

"She told me something similar, to love as intensely as I could, for the time I have," murmured Jane. His arms tightened around her. She sighed. 'Love is exhausting,' she thought. She felt as if her heart was growing and stretching, to accommodate new feelings and possibilities.

"Hmmm," murmured Jane. Thor smiled. She was nearly asleep. It would have been endearing, but he realized this constant need for rest was a result of the Aether. Once again, he focused his thoughts on her, and concentrated on giving his energy to her. He wanted to help her resist, but he realized that in a way he was just feeding the Aether itself. And he knew that his father feared what would happen if the Aether gained access to an Asgardian. He would have to balance what Jane needed with what was safe for Asgard. He hated this. He just wanted her, and wanted her safe, either here on Asgard or on Earth. His head dropped forward in anxiety and fear.

"Do not fear," murmured Frigga, who had entered the room silently. "All will be well. I foresee it. The way ahead is dark, and full of dangers. Not all will see this danger to its end, but you and Jane will win through and conquer this evil." She rested her hand on his shoulder.

Thor squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself not to weep. "Thank you, Mother. Your words comfort me," he sighed. "Do you know, Jane was teasing me earlier today, and it made me think of the way you tease and heckle the Allfather. That thought, too, was comforting."

"It is a marvelous thing, that this mortal girl should have such strength of spirit. The healers did not think she would last above a few hours, and it has been over a day. I know you are aiding her, but even that cannot explain it entirely," said Frigga.

"I told Heimdall that the mortals burn hot in pursuit of their goals. They know their time is brief, and those that choose to do so live fully. Jane is one such as these. Already she has achieved a level of scholarship unusual even on Asgard. You should have seen her in the Bifrost. She forgot even me in her pursuit of understanding," Thor laughed gently at himself.  
"I pray that this inner strength will help her resist a good while yet, but still we must find a way to rid her of the Aether." He looked down at Jane. "Mother, I have fought in many battles, I have slain many, both men and fell beasts. And I realize I have never truly known fear, until today."

"You have never truly loved, my son," replied Frigga. "Take that love; fill the chambers of your heart with it. Do not let it unman you, but rather use it to fill you with the determination you will need to accomplish your goals."

Vissla started to sing, gently. Her song was soulful, yet full of hope. Frigga and Thor stilled, and listened wonderingly. After a moment Thor rose, and placed Jane on the bed. Turning to the birds he spoke quietly to Tonlist. "Little friend, come for me if she rouses or needs anything. I will be in Odin's study for the next cycle at least,' he instructed. Tonlist chirped agreement. He turned to Frigga.

Thor took Frigga's hand, and bowed over it. "Mother, I have not always fully appreciated your counsel. Thank you for all you do."

"Go, son, and see if the All Father has any news. I actually came to bring Jane some garments. I will arrange them for her," said Frigga, gesturing to a basket of clothes. Thor marveled that Frigga, Queen of Asgard, should set herself so humble a task, but seeing there must be more that she wanted to do, nodded and left the room.

Frigga glided about room silently, laying out under things and a fresh gown for Jane. She stepped into the bath, and seeing that there were still towels available, arranged things so that Jane could bathe if she wished. Stepping back into the chamber she noticed that the birds were singing a soft duet. She sat in one of the wing chairs, and closely watched Jane for any signs of restlessness. She took a moment to study Jane's face and hair, thinking that it might be a good idea to have her form memorized. Perhaps she could bring some levity to the situation later, by casting a doppelganger for Jane's amusement. Realizing that she still had many duties to attend to she glanced at the birds, who eyed her as they sang. She smiled at them and quietly left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Many thanks for the Follows and Favs! Would love more reviews!

Major spoilers for Thor: The Dark World

Major character death, major tissue warning!

This chapter will be partially new material and partially a retelling of the movie. I realized I had to fit my own story around the events, so some narration was necessary.

* * *

Once again, Jane's dreams were turning dark. But in the darkness a thread of gold ran, and a beautiful music. Slowly she woke up to the room around her. 'Right, still on Asgard,' she thought. Vissla chirped at her questioningly. "No, Vissla, I don't need anything just yet," said Jane. She sat up, and saw that there were fresh clothes laid on the other side of the bed, and that the curtain to the en suite was drawn back. 'I think I'll take a bath,' thought Jane. She went in to the bathing area and started the water running into the enormous tub, which appeared to be made from blue marble. She went back to the bed and fingered the gown, which was a greenish gold that seemed to shift color. There was also a long piece of grayish blue fabric to be used as a mantle. Back in the bath she found a brush and some hair pins. She brushed out her hair and pinned it up. She stepped into the bath, hissing a bit at the heat, but then relaxing. 'A girl could get use to this,' she thought to herself. Again she marveled at her circumstances. It was like living a fairytale. The prince had swept in to save the damsel from the dragon. And just to bring it up to date the prince lived on another planet that was reached by stepping into a wormhole. She snorted at herself. Suddenly she wondered if Thor and Odin had made any progress on finding a way to rid her of the Aether. She finished washing and stepped out of the tub, eager to see Thor. She wrapped a towel around herself and stepped into the bed chamber. She looked at the birds, and asked, "Would one of you go and get Thor. It isn't urgent. But I am awake, and by the time you bring him I should be dressed."

Tonlist chirped and flew off. Quickly Jane figured out how to put on the gown. She let her hair down and was brushing it out when Tonlist soared into the room, Thor striding in behind him. Jane rose and stepped into his arms. They shared a kiss, and stood looking at each other, again overwhelmed by the feelings they engendered in each other.

"Any news?" asked Jane.

"Not yet,' regretfully answered Thor. "It seems from the oldest books that Malekith, the ruler of Svartalfheim, or the land of dark elves as you would call it could bid the Aether to do his will, or it could command him. It is hard to understand these old scholars."

"I wish this could be over," sighed Jane. "I want to be free of the Aether, and free to be with you."

"We will find a way," said Thor. "We have come through much just to be here now. Fate will not deny us yet." He decided to try to shake off the gloom for a bit. "Come, let us go seek friends."

"Is it near lunch time? I was supposed to meet Sif for lunch," reminded Jane.

"Indeed, it is just a little past mid-day. We will head to the refectory." Thor went by a different way, and Jane saw a beautiful vista. It was an interior lagoon of Asgard. Apparently it was Spring, for several trees were in bloom around its edge. Petals floated on the water. Across the water more of city rose before her. This really was a breathtaking place.

They entered the refectory and there was Sif, and not unsurprisingly Fandral and Volstagg as well. Thor rolled his eyes at Sif, who just smirked back. Fandral rose upon seeing them.  
"My lady, it is good to see you again. Perhaps now Thor will be in better spirits, and mope less!" he said.

Volstagg also rose. He took her hand and bowed over it. "Welcome to Asgard, my lady," he said. For all his size he was surprisingly gentle.

"Jane, I would introduce you to Hogun, but I bid him stay on Vanaheim, with his family when the peace was restored," explained Thor. "These four, as perhaps you know, are my closest comrades."

"And that means we know all the stories of the foolishness this oaf gets up to," exclaimed Fandral.

Jane knew they must be close friends, for they took great liberties with Thor, who just grinned in reply.

"Get food, and join us," suggested Sif.

Thor and Jane walked down the food tables and Jane placed such things on it that Thor suggested she might like. They returned to the others and sat.

"What think you of Asgard, Lady Jane?" asked Fandral.

Jane knew it would be too much to ask of the men to relax their formality. She would just have to accept it. Actually she was becoming somewhat accustomed to it.

"It is truly beautiful, Fandral," answered Jane. "Is it spring here? I noticed that some of the trees are flowering."

"Yes, it is the springing of the year," he answered. In a short while everything will be blooming."

"Do you recall the time Thor set a bilgesnipe loose in the palace gardens in the spring?"asked Volstagg

"Jane is not interested in such antics," retorted Thor.

"Or what about the time he locked that creature from Nilfheim in the Allfather's bedchamber," broke in Sif. "The smell didn't dissipate for several days."

Jane was looking from one to the other, hilariously reminded of scenes in Earth stories in which the boy brings the new girl home to meet the family, only to be mortified by the reminisces of his siblings. The people of Asgard seemed surprisingly 'human' in their relationships.

Thor was now holding his head in his hands in mortification. How had this ever been a good idea?

Fandral took pity on Thor, the romantic in him wanting to aid him in his courting of the pretty mortal girl.  
"Thor, has Jane scene the view of the lagoons from the palace terraces? It is truly beautiful today," he suggested.

"Wait, wait, they have scarcely touched their food," exclaimed Volstagg, from behind an enormous platter. "And I have not seen them take even a sip of today's excellent mead."

They enjoyed a delightful meal with Thor's comrades. Eventually they each had duties to return to, so Thor took Fandral's suggestion and walked with Jane along one of the lagoons.

"Thor, when you came for me, you knew I was in trouble?" asked Jane.

"Heimdall had lost sight of you; you were no longer on Earth," answered Thor.

"Well, how is that possible?" asked Jane.

"I believe you were and you weren't," he replied. "The nine realms orbit in Yrrgdrasil around Midgard, much in the way your planet orbits the sun. Every five thousand years the worlds align perfectly, and we call this the convergence." They had paused by a wall, and Thor leaned down a bit, and took Jane's hand. He splayed out his fingers, and laid them against hers. "During this time the borders between worlds become blurred. It is possible you found one of these points." He looked at their hands and continued, "We are lucky the window remained open. Once the worlds pass out of alignment," he said, passing his hand over hers, till her fingers fell into the webbing of his hand, "then the connection is lost."

Jane looked at their joined hands, then up into his eyes. "I like the way you explain things," she said, drawn closer to him by his incredibly blue eyes. They kissed briefly. "What's going to happen to me?" she asked.

"I'll find a way to save you, Jane" he said.

"Your father said…" she started, but he broke in.

"My father doesn't know everything," he reassured her.

"Don't let him hear you say that," said Frigga.

Jane was a bit embarrassed to be caught kissing the prince of Asgard by the Queen, and withdrew her hands from his. Suddenly a hooting alarm sounded. Thor looked out over the water. Frigga said, "The prisons." Thor looked back at her.

"Loki!" he exclaimed.

"Go," said Frigga. "I will look after her."

Thor ran up a low flight of stairs. His cloak fluttered to the ground, and as he flung himself over the wall Mjolnir shot into his hand. He sped off through the air.

Frigga led Jane into the interior of the palace. Suddenly from the direction of the Bifrost there was a dull boom. Odin appeared at the head of a column of men. He was issuing orders at a furious pace. He paused when he saw Frigga and Jane. Turning to the men he barked, "Go!"

To Frigga he said, "Just a small skirmish, there is nothing to fear."

Frigga replied, "You have never been a good liar."

"Take her to your quarters. I will come for you when it is safe," ordered Odin

"Be careful" said Frigga.

"Despite all I have survived, my Queen still worries about me," said Odin affectionately. He laid one hand on her cheek in a surprisingly gentle gesture, then turned and strode away.

"It is only because I have worried about you that you have survived," Frigga's teasing response followed him.

Frigga led Jane into another corridor, where a whole column of guards was moving toward the outer walls, saying to her, "Listen to me now, you must do exactly as I say; no questions." She snatched a sword from a passing guard.

"Yes, ma'am," replied Jane, hurrying to keep up with the tall queen. Frigga led her some distance from the main halls of the palace, to a large room facing yet another lagoon.

"Stand here, let me look at you a moment," ordered Frigga. "Now you shall see some of my skill!"

A vaguely humanoid form began to materialize, formed of a sizzling green light. Suddenly there was a massive explosion some distance away. The floor bucked slightly, and distantly they could hear shouts and screams. For a moment Frigga faltered, but she regained her concentration.

"Have no misunderstanding, Jane. I must hide you. In over a thousand years no force has passed Heimdall's watch. It is no coincidence that you arrive with an ancient weapon, and the next day Asgard is under attack. No, do not protest," she said, seeing Jane's mouth begin to move. "It is not your fault, you must remember that. Fate has ordained these events." The form she was conjuring solidified, into an exact likeness of Jane, with a slightly different color of dress. The doppelganger moved and smiled. Jane was totally freaked out.

"Now, go out that opening, turn sharply left, and then immediately on your left you will see a small door. Go into the chamber there and wait, till I come for you. Be silent, you are hiding, I know not what from. And Jane," Frigga smiled at her and gave her a quick hug, "be of good heart, all will be well."

Jane ran to obey, tears of worry and fear running down her cheeks. She stifled her sobs, and finding the door that Frigga had told her about, went into a little room, not much more than a closet. All was quiet for a few moments, and then she could just barely make out controlled voices in Frigga's chamber, which she realized must be just the other side of the back wall of the closet. Suddenly a male voice cried out in anger, "Witch!" Then a sound she did recognize rang out. Thor's cry of grief and rage, followed by the lightning that could only come from Mjolnir sounded through the walls of her hiding place. Then a terrible silence filled the hall. Jane waited a moment more, but she had to know what was happening. She peeked out of her hiding place and saw that the corridor was deserted. She went to the edge of the entrance of Frigga's hall and looked around the corner. A grief filled scene met her eyes. Thor stood on the balcony, shock and disbelief on his face. He relaxed a fraction when he saw her safe, but the tears continued to stream down his face. The All Father was cradling Frigga's body in his arms. His grief was palpable in the room.

"Father, father," called Thor softly, stooping by them. "Is there nothing to be done, could the healers not aid her?"

Odin gasped, he still couldn't speak. His mouth worked, finally he whispered, "No, son, her heartstrings are severed, her spirit flown. Frigga, Frigga, my errors will forever haunt me. Forgive me, my beloved."

Jane wanted to go to Thor, but feared to intrude, or to draw the Allfather's attention to herself. She turned back to the corridor, and seeing a pair of guards running down the hall beckoned to them. They approached and she said, "Go into the hall, the Allfather needs help." They looked at her fearfully and entered. She rested against the wall a moment, and gathering her strength followed them.

Thor looked at the guards as they entered, shock plain on their faces. He gestured to them to come closer. They, too, feared to approach the Allfather in his grief. Odin was all but unaware of them.

"Alfhelm," said Thor. "Go you to the healing rooms. Bring back two other guards, a bier for the queen, and if possible a healer. Bid her bring some cordial for shock. Tell no one but her what you have beheld here." Alfhelm confusedly looked at Thor, his fear and grief overcoming his mind in the moment.  
"Come now, master yourself. Hurry, but do not run unmanned. Do as I bid you" ordered Thor, completely unconscious of the streams of tears running down his own face. Alfhelm saluted, and facing about, strode from the room. Thor turned to Jane.

"I am relieved to find you safe, how comes this," he asked sternly. Jane was reminded by his manner that he was a military leader in his world. She looked up into his face, and realizing this wasn't a time for overt sympathy, related to him what Frigga had done to save her. At the end she sobbed, and her legs began to give way. Thor caught her up and placed her in a chair. He glanced at the other guard, who approached.  
"Watch over her, let no one disturb her, till the healer comes." He returned to his father.

"Father, the guards approach, and bring a bier for our Queen. Can you stand?" asked Thor. Odin glared up at his son, but realizing that he couldn't be overwhelmed with grief before the people he grasped Thor's proffered arm. He stood, and then stooping he gently picked up Frigga's body. They stood together, mutely waiting until the guard came in, wheeling a bier before him.

Odin laid Frigga on this bed, and kissed her one last time. Then he turned from the bier, and taking up Gungnir, said to Thor,  
"Quickly, see to the girl, then gather all our best, and meet me in the hall of audience. We have much to do, and to plan." Spurning any aid from the healer, he left the room.

Thor turned to the second guard and the healer standing by. "Take the lady Jane to my quarters, if they be undamaged. Alfhelm, find a squadron of men, and arrange them around my quarters. Protect the Lady from all harm or intrusion."

To Jane he said, "Go Jane, for I must see to my father. There is much to do."

"Of course, Thor. But you may send the healer away. I am alright. Let her go to those who might really need help," said Jane.

Thor quickly considered this. He turned to the Healer and asked, "Did you bring a cordial?"

"Yes, Lord, here is a cordial that is good for shock," she answered, holding up a small bottle.

"See that all here take some, we will have need of clear heads and strong hands," commanded Thor.

As the Healer moved about the room giving each person a sip she said, "If you please, Lord, the Lady is right. There are many who are grievously wounded. I will return to the Healing rooms, by your leave." said the healer.

Jane took a small sip for the bottle and instantly felt warmth and strength spread through her. The taste was strong, but not unpleasant.

Thor quickly pressed Jane's hand, and waved the healer away.  
"Now then, Jane go to my quarters. It may be some time before I can return to you. Do what you can," and with that he, too, strode away.

The afternoon wore away. Jane paced the room and when she got tired she sat. She couldn't sleep. She wondered if her room was damaged, if Vissla and Tonlist had escaped. She thought about all that had happened, how Frigga had saved her. Had Frigga known she was going to die? Jane remembered that she had mentioned that Asgardian's could be killed in battle. She had seen no sign of sadness or anxiety in her face then. She worried about what would happen to her now. The light was failing, when Thor came in. Jane stood, and seeing the grief and pain on his face she opened her arms. He walked straight into them, resting his chin on the crown of his head.  
"Now, I am truly weary, Jane," said Thor. "But there is no time yet for rest. All who died in the battle are to be sent to their rest before dawn, as is our custom. Will you come and stand with me? My mother thought highly of you, for all she only knew you but one day."

"Will Odin permit it?" asked Jane. "It's my fault the Aether was here. Who were those creatures? I saw many dead in the halls on the way here."

"They were Dark Elves, Jane, beings that have not been seen in 5000 years. Do you recall, my father thought them all dead? Do not fear to approach the Allfather. Indeed he chiefly blames himself for this disaster. He truly believed them all destroyed, otherwise there would have been a greater guard around Asgard," explained Thor.

"Who killed your mother, Thor? When I came into the room there was only you and your father left in the room" asked Jane.  
"It was a creature I have never seen, nor heard of before. It was doing Malekith's bidding, though," said Thor.

Jane stiffened at the name of Malekith. "He was here?" she asked fearfully.

"Yes, Jane and know this, he came seeking the Aether. Now that I know that he lives, and wants the Aether in his possession, a glimmer of an idea comes to me on how to get it out of you, before it consumes you," he explained. "Mjolnir injured him, but not mortally, if I am any judge. But for now, we must put such thoughts aside."  
"Here, take some bread and wine, strengthen yourself before we go out. You need do nothing, but I want you there, with me." Thor handed her a soft bag, which sloshed, and a small loaf of bread.

Jane immediately sat, and forced herself to eat. Thor looked on approvingly. She knew when not to argue. She took a few sips of wine, but she didn't want to be tipsy. She just took enough to wash down the bread. She stood, brushed any crumbs off her gown, and shook out her hair. She was ready.

Thor led Jane to the outskirts of Asgard, to a high platform. Many people were gathered there, and she could see many more gathered along the sea wall. Many were chanting mournfully. A boat stood out from the wall. On it rested the body of Frigga, regally dressed, with a crown on her head and her sword in her hands. Slowly it made its way along a corridor of other boats. When it was far out on the water, Odin signaled to an archer. The flaming arrow set Frigga's boat alight. Just as the boat reached the edge of the sea Odin brought his staff down on the tile with a ringing blow. Jane was astounded to see that instead of going over the edge it took off into space. A cloud of twinkling light ascended from the boat into the stars overhead. At this all the archers let fly their arrows. The night was brightened by what seemed countless flaming biers floating on the water. As one the people release glowing orbs into the sky. Everyone stood in silence, tears streaming down many faces. Then quietly they turned and processed back into the city. No words were spoken.

Jane walked silently with Thor. As they neared the palace he turned to her and said, "Thank you Jane for coming with me. Now, if you don't mind, please return to my rooms. Rest, sleep if you can. I will join you later."

She laid her hand on his arm, and looked up at him. "Thor, what will happen now?" she asked anxiously.

"I do not know Jane. I know my father will be enraged with grief. We will have to carefully consider our next step. Wait for me, I will come to you before dawn," said Thor.

Jane sighed and nodding, moved off. She scarcely noticed that an armed squadron of men now went with her. When she reached Thor's rooms they started to peel off, two by two, so that every entrance was guarded. She cast herself down on the bed, and fell into an uneasy sleep. Without Thor's support she was rapidly giving way to the Aether.

At first her dreams were dark and filled with images of blood and destruction. They slowly changed, so less fearful images moved through her imagination. She saw Darcy and Eric, apparently looking for her. She wanted to call out to them, but as is often the case in dreams she found herself completely unable to speak. She felt a weight on her across her chest, and struggling slightly she woke up. She felt refreshed, and realized that Thor was sleeping soundly beside her, his arm across her body. No wonder she felt better. She was in bed with Thor! Apparently they would never get to do things in their proper order. He slept deeply, a look of pain and exhaustion etched on his features. She scooted closer and at her movement his arm tightened around her, reeling her in to his side. She wrapped her free arm around him and content, she fell back to sleep.

Thor woke a short time later and smiled gently at finding Jane snuggled up against his side. He disentangled their limbs and rose from the bed. It had been but a short rest, but he felt stronger, and he knew that Jane benefitted from his presence. He took Mjolnir and strode from the room.

Jane rose soon after, and wrapped herself in the mantle that had slipped from her shoulders. The dawn was chilly. She stepped out onto a balcony and looked at the sky. Suddenly the Aether nearly overwhelmed her, the sky turned red, the columns around her dripped with darkness.

Just then the door burst open, and three guards entered the room.  
"Jane Foster," said the man at the forefront, "you will come with us."

Thinking that they were there to take her to Thor, and unwilling to risk the Aether harming them, she went along. They took her to a smaller chamber, and told her to wait. There was a guard in the room with her and she realized that now she was under guard, and not entirely sure that it was for her own good. She sat on the divan, her head in her hands. She was feeling increasingly ill and weak. There was something pecking lightly at her arm. Lifting her head she saw Vissla peering at her.  
"Hello little one," she said. "I'm glad to see you safe. Did Arnfreyer and Tonlist escape, too?"

Vissla chirped positively. Jane was relieved for the birds. And she had an idea.

"Vissla, go to Thor. Tell him where I am and that I'm safe," Jane asked.

The little birded looked at her with bright eyes, and soared out the window.

Time passed slowly, and she had no idea what was happening in Asgard.

There was a knock at the door. A new guard walked in, carrying a covered plate. Jane eyed this incredulously.

"I'm not hungry," she snarled.

Suddenly Sif appeared behind the guard, and with carefully controlled and nearly silent movements felled all three men.

"Good," said Sif. "Come, quickly."

Jane forced herself up, and nearly had to trot to keep up with Sif.

They went down a long row of columns, and to her joy she saw Thor, but to her disbelief and rage she also saw Loki. She strode right up to him and hit him as hard as she could on the jaw.  
"That's for New York," she raged.

Loki grinned down at her. "I like her!" he exclaimed.

Jane was startled by how handsome he looked with a smile on his face. She turned to Thor in confusion.

"What's going on, Thor," she asked, now swaying with the effort to remain standing.

"We have a plan, trust me, and come now, as quickly as you can," said Thor.

A group of guards approached and Sif drew her weapon. "Go," she shouted, "I will delay them."


	6. Chapter 6

Again, I am just feeding these characters, letting them grow, I don't own them!

**_This chapter will retell the ending of the Dark World. Interspersed with familiar events will be more conversation and introspection into the characters._**

Thor led the way through the palace, pulling Jane along with them. Volstagg followed and then appearing from behind came Loki. They reached the heavily damaged hall of audience. The ruins of a small craft sat among the pillars. Yet more guards appeared, and now it was Volstagg who urged them on, and with a great shout of laughter sprang among the guards.

Thor brought Jane into the craft and gestured her to stand to one side. Loki came up behind Thor. They began to bicker, as Thor struggled to start the craft. It moved off, leaving a mess behind it. It gained the open air, and now Jane lost her struggle to remain upright. She fell nearly unconscious to the floor.

A sudden rush of frigid air roused her. She sat up in a skimmer, with no memory of how she had come there. She was still very weak but Thor was close by and the cold air was reviving her.

"Jane, this is Swartalfheim, the home of the Dark Elves. I have a plan, Jane, but some of this is going to seem inexplicable to you. Trust me, I do all to save you, and hopefully destroy this evil forever," Thor explained.

She nodded, having no strength to speak. Thor half carried her across the rough terrain. In the distance Malekith's ship appeared. It stopped a good distance away, and several figures stepped out.

"Trust me now, and if you can, trust Loki. He can conjure even better than Mother," Thor whispered to her.  
"All right, are you ready?" he asked them both.

Jane nodded, and Loki replied, "I am."  
The two men moved forward, and stood side by side. They conferred a moment and then to Jane's horror, Loki pulled a small knife and stabbed Thor. He cried out, and falling, rolled down the hillside. Loki leapt after him, and Jane ran and stumbled behind.

Thor reached the bottom of the slope and glanced quickly around, placing Jane, Malekith, Loki and his hammer in his mind's eye. He reached for his hammer, and as Loki spoke he bent down and with one swift blow struck off Thor's hand. Thor cried out in pain.

"Malekith, I am Loki of the Jontunheim and I bring you a gift. All I ask is that you give me a seat from which I can watch Asgard burn," said Loki.

He picked up Jane and threw her at Malekith's feet. The creature next to Malekith spoke something incomprehensible. Malekith strode over to Thor, and spurning him with his foot turned him over.  
"Look at me" he said in rich, controlled voice.

Lifting his hand he gestured at Jane, who rose into the air. Jane was terrified, sure she was about to die. It would almost be a relief, she thought. All the struggle and pain would soon be over. The Aether started to flow from her, and now the pain _was_ excruciating. She wanted to die! It felt as if it were being drawn through her body as fine shards of glass. As she lost consciousness she saw into Malekith's mind. Her beautiful home, the Earth, spun in space in her mind's eye. Suddenly blackness blotted out the surface of the Earth. The blackness spread in curling ribbons of evil. Beyond the Earth a massive, glowing sun came closer, then darkened. The darkness spread, threatening to envelope everything. With this image fixed in her mind, suddenly the agony stopped. She fell to the ground, nearly unconscious.

She heard shouting, and then suddenly there was a body over hers, pressing her down. She turned her head and was shocked to see Loki. There was a deafening explosion. She turned and saw Thor standing whole and undamaged, wielding Mjolnir. Around him the red shards of the Aether began to gather together, and then sped toward Malekith. It enveloped him and then disappeared into him. He turned toward the creature and together they started back to his ship.

The beast or creature grabbed a grenade off his belt and tossed it toward Loki and Jane. Loki knew instantly what it was, and shoved Jane out of the way. He was caught in the field of the singularity the grenade generated and started to fall upwards toward it. At the last moment Thor shot through the air and saved him.

But now Malekith had gained the ship, which was soaring away. The beast picked up Thor and flung him away. A ring of dark elves had surrounded Loki. Everyone had seemed to have forgotten Jane. She could hear Thor and the beast battling, and right in front of her Loki fought the Dark Elves. It looked like a terrible dance, the way he spun, twisted, and grappled with them. Shortly they all lay dead at his feet.

Loki now scanned the horizon, and seeing the beast pummeling Thor a short way off he grabbed a spear like weapon and a grenade. He ran at the beast, and impaled him on the spear.

Jane struggled to stand. The agony was gone, but the memory of the pain still weakened her. She looked toward the battle just in time to see the beast turn and impale Loki and the point of the spear protruding from his chest. Thor's cry of rage and grief split the air. Jane stumbled in his direction.

The grenade that Loki had attached to the handle of the spear exploded and the beast cried out. Whatever he was made of fought the gravitational forces within the miniature singularity the grenade had created. Flames curled and twisted within the ball of light, and then went out.

Thor flung himself to Loki, and they spoke. Jane was now crawling, desperate to reach them. She came over a rise, just as Loki died. Thor cried out and his head fell forward in grief. Jane gathered what little strength she had, and stood. Thor's head and shoulders slumped forward, and he was wracked with sobs. Jane approached him slowly, and gently laid a hand on his shoulder.

"He fought so hard, and risked so much to save me, Thor," said Jane, "He wasn't who I expected at all."

Thor looked up, and composing himself, choked out, "You saw the brother I loved. He was at his most noble, and he did it for me, he saved you for me." As he spoke the wind intensified, carrying with it particles of choking dusk.  
"We must get you out of this wind and dust," said Thor despairingly.

"I'll last a while yet," replied Jane. "What can we do for Loki? We can't just leave him here."

Thor sighed, and stooping down straightened Loki's limbs and removed his coat. Then he folded his hands on his chest. He placed his coat over him and pillowed his head on the smoothest stone he could find.  
"I would make a cairn, if there was time. I hope to come back to this place, and return him to Asgard. He truly deserves a place among the stars for his sacrifice," sighed Thor.

He turned to Jane, and taking the ends of her mantle, wrapped it around her shoulders, and put one end over her head as a scarf. Suddenly he paused and looking down at her, he realized the Aether was gone!  
"Jane! How do you feel?" he asked

"I feel exhausted, but I can tell I'm free of it, Thor. It hurt horribly as it left me, I wanted to die," she replied. "But now I'm free of it," she repeated. She hadn't had time to process what it might mean yet.

Thor turned and eyed the awful slope he had recently tumbled down.  
"We need to at least return to the skimmer. Come, let us start in that direction, and perhaps we can find some shelter, to wait out this storm," suggested Thor.

Supporting each other, they struggled up the slope. Jane had to wrap her mouth and nose in her mantle, the grit and dust making it hard to breathe or see. Thor called Mjolnir to himself, and holding the Hammer in one hand and Jane with the other, they moved slowly forward.

Two thirds of the way up the slope they happened on a small opening in the rock. Thor led the way in, checking for any hazards. Jane, grateful for the respite from the wind; sat on a rock. The images from Malekith's mind were beginning to make sense to her now.

"Thor, he's going to unleash it! Not just on Asgard or on a star. He is going to destroy everything!" she cried out.

"How?" he demanded. "Jane, how?"

"I saw the Earth, why would he go to Earth?" she asked.

"The Convergence," breathed Thor, now realizing the magnitude of Malekith's plan.

"Oh, G-d, none of this would have happened if I hadn't found the Aether," said Jane.

"Then Malekith would only have found it that much sooner," Thor said, trying to console her.

"I only found it because I was looking for you!" she cried. "Your mother, your brother, they're dead. Malekith is about to destroy everything. And now we're stuck here."

He suddenly remembered that Jane was not of Asgard, and not a soldier or warrior, even if she had a warrior's courage. He knelt down in front of her, and took her hands in his.  
"Jane, do not do this to yourself. What if's and maybe's will only compound your grief. I can scarcely believe it myself; it is like a raw agonizing wound in my heart. But we can't give into it. Right now, we have to find a way off this world. We need to get to Earth."

Jane looked at him, and realized his pain must be far greater than hers. She reached out, and caressed his face, pushing his hair away from the wound on his head.  
"I'm sorry, you're right," she said. "What can we do?"

Just then, incredibly, her phone began to ring. Startled Jane looked at Thor. He was totally confused. What was that awful noise, he wondered. And where was it coming from?

"It's not me!" said Thor.

Jane remembered she had put her phone in the pocket of her gown the previous day. It was just a habit to keep her phone with her. She dug down to the bottom the pocket and pulled it out.

"Hello" she said.

"Hi Jane, it's Richard," came the tiny voice.

"Richard, where are you?" demanded Jane.

I'm still at work, it's been a crazy day," said Richard.

Jane and Richard continued to speak, and Thor, following the conversation, was suddenly irrationally jealous. Who was Richard? And why had Jane been having a meal with him? Suddenly Jane gestured Thor forward. She took him by the hand, and led him toward the anomaly.  
"Get ready," she warned. Thor gripped Mjolnir, unsure of what he needed to be ready for. Suddenly the cave winked out, and they were falling through the air. Thor lifted Mjolnir over his head and they shot straight up. Inexplicably to Thor they went up, but now they were coming through the floor of the cave, and then back into a building.

Jane yelled, "Turn to the side, the next time through!"

Again they rose through the floor of the cave, shot up, but then just as emerged into the light again, Thor twisted to the side. They soared beyond the building and Thor, now recognizing the warehouse area brought them down to the tarmac.

"We're on Earth!" exclaimed Thor.

"Yep, and there's my car," said Jane. She realized suddenly that she was feeling much stronger, and more clear-headed than she had in several days. The Aether was gone, but she wondered why she wasn't exhausted.

Jane got into the car, and Thor wedged himself into the passenger seat. He looked at her, and trying to sound casual asked, "Who is Richard?"

"Seriously?" responded Jane. "No-one you need to worry about." She reached over and gave his hand a squeeze.  
"Are you still doing the energy transfer thing? I can't believe how well I feel. I should be exhausted. If you need to, you can turn it down, or off, or whatever," she told him.

"I don't know how to control it yet," he admitted. "Let me concentrate a moment."

He mentally tried to withdraw from her, but surprisingly it caused intense discomfort. Jane actually gasped.  
"Ok, let's not do that again, at least until I am not driving a car," she panted. "I felt like I was being torn apart inside."

Thor was shocked. He didn't think the bond between them should cause this kind of discomfort. He had no idea what was going on.  
"For now let us leave it. It doesn't weaken me at all," he said. "We can ponder what is happening later. Where are we going?"

"I have a flat here in London. Darcy and Ian should be there. And they may have more information that can help us decide what to do next," explained Jane.

In a very few moments they were entering a small house. Darcy, Ian and surprisingly, Eric were all there.

"Jane, you can't keep doing that. You got to stop disappearing," shouted Darcy.

"Eric, you're here," exclaimed Jane. "Where are your pants?"

"He says it helps him think," broke in Ian.

"Jane, it's good to see you. Have you been to Asgard?" Eric asked, looking at her dress.

"Eric, I'm gonna need everything you have on these gravimetric anomalies," Jane said.

Eric turned to Thor. "Forgive me Thor, but I have to ask. Loki isn't going to show up, is he?" he asked.

Thor's face clouded over. "No, Eric, Loki died on Svartalfheim, saving Jane and me," he answered.

Eric looked shocked. "I don't know what to say, or even feel. I am sorry for you, but relieved for myself."

"You suffered much at his hands, Eric." Do not feel guilty about your relief. All I'll say is that Loki tried to redeem himself at the end," finished Thor.

Jane went to her room, and called out details of Malekith's plan to the others while she hunted for 'normal' clothes. She laid the gown carefully on the bed.

When she came out in a shirt, jacket and leggings, she explained to Eric what was going on.

"Every world in the convergence will expand the effect of the Aether exponentially. The affect will be universal," he noted.

"Yes, but the alignment is only temporary," clarified Thor. "He will have to be in exactly the right place at the right time."

"Well how do we know where that is?" asked Darcy.

Eric worked with a map and found that the Convergence would be concentrated at Greenwich. Thor suggested he and Jane fly there while the others drove, as her little car couldn't possibly hold all of them and their equipment. Jane brought the gravimetric manipulator with her.

Once they were all there Darcy and Ian started setting up anomaly detectors around the square, but they had hardly started when Malekith's ship appeared, and crossing the Thames it ground into the earth of the Naval College.

Malekith emerged from the ship with a number of Dark Elves and an epic battle ensued. Thor and Malekith flitted in and out of the increasing anomalies, while Jane, Eric, Darcy and Ian scrambled to avoid the elves and place the field generators strategically around the ship.

Malekith reappeared, but to their horror Thor did not. He stood beneath the distortions that opened in the sky. Jane could see many vista's through them. Malekith stretched out his arms and the Aether began to flow from him, curling upward in dark ribbons, has Jane had foreseen. A tornado of red energy, dust and debris began to swirl around him. Jane, Eric, Darcy, and Ian looked on in terror. There didn't seem to be anything they could do to stop it. Quickly the swirling energy rose upward, blocking Malekith from view. Jane was despairing when suddenly Thor came running around the corner of one of the remaining buildings. She ran to him.

"It's too late, we can't stop it," she cried.

"Can these devices stop him?" asked Thor.

"Maybe, but we can't get close enough," shouted Eric over the wind.

"You can't, but I can," Thor declared. He took the spear like objects and gave a last despairing look at Jane. He really didn't know if he could stop Malekith, but he had to try, even if it meant dying. Turning he ran into the maelstrom. Desperation now drove him. He headed across the winds, which pelted him with dust and debris. Even with his strength he could barely keep his feet. Finally he saw Malekith in the heart of the storm. The Aether continued to flow from him and Thor was terrified of what it was doing in the Convergence.

"Have you come to see your death?" asked Malekith.

"I've come to accept your surrender," mocked Thor.

Thor threw one of the tripods at him. Malekith easily snatched it out of the air. But to his shock suddenly his arm completely disappeared. Again, Thor heaved a spear at him, which lodged in his shoulder and now that arm disappeared as well. Malekith seemed to be beyond pain.

"Fool, nothing can destroy the Aether," retorted Malekith.

"No, but I can destroy _you, _Thor shouted. He held his right hand down at his side, knowing that Mjolnir must be nearby now, willing it to come to him. He raced toward Malekith, and hurled the last tripod into his chest. Mjolnir sang in his hand as he leapt into the air. With all the strength in his body and mind he dealt Malekith an incredible blow. There was a blinding flash of light and then everything went black.

* * *

Jane gave up trying to pull Thor to safety, he was just too heavy. But she couldn't bear the thought of leaving him to die under Malekith's ship. She bent down over him, afraid to look at the falling ship. There was a sudden rush of air, and the sense of impending doom left her. She looked up and saw that Eric had the gravity manipulator and had sent the ship away. She looked down at Thor, and seeing that he still hadn't regained consciousness, she bent down to embrace him. She wondered if she could help him. She remembered what he had down for her, to control the Aether. She knew he had continued to support her as much as he could, only withdrawing his strength during the height of his battle with Malekith. She concentrated on gathering together her energy, and visualized passing it to Thor. She immediately felt exhausted, but Thor began to stir. His eyelids fluttered, and he woke up. Realizing what Jane was doing he pushed her away gently, murmuring, "No, Jane, don't surrender anymore of your lifeforce to me. I am recovering, stop." He sat up, and gazed at Jane wonderingly.

"Jane, how is it that we are still alive?" he asked. "And what did you just do?"

Jane smiled at him and said, "You did it, Thor, you defeated Malekith! I think it must have nearly killed you, and you were unconscious. Malekith's ship was about to fall on you, but Eric saved us. It's done, Thor, it's done. The Aether is gone, Malekith is gone. We're safe."

Thor stood, and pulled Jane up with him. He was still very weary, but felt his strength coming back. Mjolnir hummed at his side. He looked down at Jane.

"But what did you just do, Jane?" he persisted. "I felt energy coming from you. How did you do that?"

"I just did for you what you had done for me on Asgard," she answered, puzzled by his apparent confusion.

"Jane, I didn't think it was possible for a mortal to do this!" he exclaimed. "This is beyond a miracle!"

He crushed her to him, overcome with joy. Jane accepted his embrace, elated that she has apparently made him very happy, and certainly relieved that the worst was over.

Eric came over, waving the manipulator. "Are you ok? That was close! Jane, you are certifiable!" he shouted.

Darcy and Ian ran up, holding hands. "Is it over? Is the creepy guy gone?" she asked.

"Thor defeated Malekith and Eric sent his ship away. It's all over!" Jane responded.

"What does this mean, that she is 'certifiable'?" asked Thor. "What has Jane done?"

"When she saw that the ship was going to fall on you, and you didn't move, she rushed in and tried to pull you to safety," explained Eric. "She couldn't budge you and tried to protect you with her body. If I hadn't still had the manipulator you both would have been crushed."

Thor was aghast. "Jane, you must never put yourself at risk that way again!" exclaimed Thor. "I may not have survived, but as you have seen, I am much more resistant to injury than you are. Why would you do such a thing?"

Eric put a hand on Thor's shoulder, holding him back. "I think she would rather have died, than lost you again," he said simply. "She may not be as strong, but I think you'll find she is no less courageous than you are."

Jane looked up a Thor, all the fear and grief of the past week plain in her eyes. Thor understood. He had been willing to risk everything to free her from the Aether. He knew she returned his love, and she, in turn was willing to sacrifice everything for him. He pulled her closer, murmuring into her hair, "By all the gods, you are truly wonderful. Come, let us get away from this place and recover."

As a group they walked away from the buildings of the College, toward Park Row. Beyond the broken fence palings was a short ramp that led to the water. They found a pair of benches and sat down, just as many police cars screamed into the area. Exhausted, they just waited for the authorities to come to them, but as they approached Thor stood. There would doubtless be many hours of explaining to do. And after that he would have to return, at least briefly to Asgard. He knew he would have to answer for his treason and accept whatever punishment the Allfather decreed. Hopefully subsequent events would soften his mood.


	7. Chapter 7

After the Dark World

A/N This is mostly purely romantic fluff, with a little relationship angst. Still a Teen rating, for implied situations. And this is completely AU!

Thanks to all for reading, reviews are greatly appreciated. This fic will have 10 or so chapters, and then I have two one shots to bridge to a completely new story called Many Realms, Much Mischief.

And I am working on a story about Frigga's early life!

Chapter 7

Thor goes to Earth, unaware that Loki is now in control of Asgard. Now reunited with Jane, he suggests they seek out Tony Stark, as Thor suspects that the Aether and the Asgard's attempts to suppress it have had interesting affects on Jane's physiology. Finding his suspicions correct he explains things to Jane, and asks her a momentous question.

* * *

Jane sat morosely at the kitchen table, picking at the cereal in the bowl before her. She heard a distant rumbling from outside, which suddenly sharpened into thunder. Hope sprang into her eyes. Could Thor be returning? Then the rainbow energy of the Bifrost appeared outside. She rushed out onto the patio, directly into the arms of Thor.

Their embrace communicated all their joy and grief. So much had happened; there was so much to process. She could scarcely believe that he had returned. Her body hummed with a fierce joy. After a few moments they turned toward the house, where Ian, Darcy and Eric stood watching.

"My friends, I have returned. I hope to remain here, for a time. How have you fared, my Jane, while I was away?" asked Thor.

"I'll admit to getting a little worried that it was going to be two more years before you came back. I am fine now, though", replied Jane. Her eyes never left his face, and hers glowed with happiness, and a deep compassion. Her friends saw her happiness, and decided to give them some privacy.

"Darcy and I will go get some, some…," stumbled Eric, suddenly realizing food would be ridiculous at this juncture.

"Street clothes for Mr. Muscely," jumped in Darcy. "He looks good in the cape and all, but he is going to stand out a bit. We'll just go pick up some jeans and shirts. Back in a couple of hours!"

Thor smiled as they left, grateful to them for a little time alone with Jane. It was hard to believe that there was no threat to deal with, no disaster to prevent. They could just be for a while. There were many things he wanted to speak with her about. But first he gave in to his desire to just kiss her as long as possible. Jane kissed back with fervor, and only took her mouth from his when she was running out of breath.

"Jane, are you sure you are well? Have you suffered any further ill effects of the Aether?" he asked.

"Well, I have been very tired until now. I could barely hold a spoon a little while ago, but I feel so much better, so much happier now that you're here. How long can you stay?" asked Jane.

"I promised the AllFather that my Hammer would be at his service to protect the realms, but things are peaceful for now. I will stay in this realm unless I am called away, but even then I will return, always, to you."

Jane blushed under his gaze. That sounded awfully permanent to her! What had she ever done, to deserve the attention of such a man as this? She knew she was very much in love with him, and could scarcely believe that he returned her feelings. She had to force herself to look up, into his eyes. They were so blue and coming closer.

Thor leaned in, his eyes on her, and gently kissed her. A frisson of energy passed through them both, and they found themselves in a fierce embrace. Relief swept through them, and joy, that they could finally be together.

Jane looked closely at Thor. "How are you doing? You've lost so much in the past week. How do you deal with the grief? I cry every time I think of how your mother protected me and died because of me. And Loki, for all his betrayals, died trying to save me and us all from the Aether." Tears slipped down her face.

Thor looked into her eyes, touched by her concern. "I have raged and wept at fate. The dead have gone to their reward. To honor them, you and I must live, and live well for the time Fate allows us. I will never forget my mother's wisdom, or my brother's courage at the end."

Jane leaned against him, again filled relief and love. Thor pondered his next words carefully. He suspected Jane would resist his idea.

"Jane, I was wondering, where in this world are we, in relation to New York? Is Stark Industries still there?" he asked.

"Stark Industries? Why would you want to know?" replied Jane.

"I would like to see Dr. Banner again, and speak with Dr. Stark. I am still concerned that the Aether had more affect on you than we realized. And also, I will need to find some form of employment on this world. I am too active a man to be idle for long. Dr. Stark told me last year that there is a great deal of research being done, with all the newest equipment, at Stark Towers. If I recall correctly he referred to it as 'Candyland'? I have a little card he gave me with his 'phone number' on it. How do we use this?" he asked, fishing around in a compartment in his armor.

He held out a business card to her. She took it, and trying to reassure him, said, "Thor, I am fine, I feel wonderful. But of course we can call Dr. Stark. I would like to avoid entanglements with S.H.I.E.L.D if we can. I am still furious with the high handed way they took everything away from me and the danger they put us all in by messing with the Tesseract.

"Among my people we say that if you would understand your enemy, treat him as you would a friend" he said, hoping to convince her. He didn't agree with the way S.H.I.E.L.D. had dealt with her but really wanted Dr. Banner to confirm his suspicions about Jane.

She laughed lightly and said, "Our saying is similar, 'Keep your friends close, and your enemy closer'."

Thor took her into his arms again, rejoicing in the freedom to do so. She truly completed him and he wondered at the energy coursing through him. How could he have fallen so completely, so quickly? What did Fate have in store for him, and for them? In a sudden surge he scooped her up in his arms, and turned to settle with her on the couch. He proceeded to kiss her thoroughly, leaving them both breathless in the best way.

"So, how do we 'phone' Dr. Banner? Thor asked.

"Here, let me see the card," she asked. He handed it to her. After perusing it she smiled up at him. "He must think highly of you, this is his private number. Let me get my phone". She started to get up, but he pulled her back to his chest and cradled her head in his hands, carding his fingers through her silken hair. Once again he brought his lips to hers, and she was immersed in a breath stealing kiss. She responded, running her fingers through his blond hair.

"This is wonderful," she sighed. "I can't believe there is the space and the time to just be with you."

"I would love to say that I would never leave your side again, but I can make no such promise," he said regretfully. "I may be needed at any time, so let us not waste what time we have together."

"Ok, let me up, and I'll get my phone" she said, pushing against his armor for leverage. "I wonder where Darcy and Eric have gotten to? Simple jeans and shirts shouldn't take long to get. Perhaps they are worried about getting you the right size."

"As long as I can move about without drawing to much attention to myself I will be satisfied with almost anything," said Thor.

"Well, that is going to be difficult! On this world you will be considered a tall, handsome man, and people will notice you, even without the cloak and armor," she said teasingly.

"And do you find me handsome, wench?" he growled back at her. He started to pull her back toward himself, but she wriggled free.

"We are never going to make that phone call, if we don't stop this. I will tell you what I think of your looks later!" she giggled. 'Oh, gods, he's reduced me to giggles,' she thought.

She turned on her phone, and looking at the card, dialed the number. After 3 rings Tony Stark answered.

"Jane, how are you? I knew you were in England, and probably at the center of all the excitement. Have you seen the Lord of Thunder?" he asked.

"Yes, Tony," she replied, rolling her eyes. "In fact, he's with me now, and wants to speak with you." She handed the phone to Thor. It looked ridiculous in his hands, and he gingerly brought it to his ear, as he had seen Jane do.

"Hello?" he said hesitantly. It was almost funny, his discomfort with an everyday piece of technology. Jane wondered how Asgardians spoke over distances. She resolved to ask him later.

"Thor! How are you, buddy" exclaimed Tony. "Are you here for a visit, or do you plan on sticking around?" he asked, his voice heavily laden with suggestion.

"I plan to remain on this world as much as possible," he replied, glancing meaningfully at Jane, who winked. "But I would very much like to consult with Dr. Banner on a matter of some urgency. How can I get to him? Jane will be with me, of course"

"I keep a company jet at Heathrow, but can't you just fly?" Tony answered. "Of course, that may not be completely comfortable for Jane. I can get access for a flight this evening, if that works. Let me get Pepper to make a few arrangements. We will need to bypass regular security, and that takes some doing these days. A car can pick you up at JFK, right on the tarmac, so that takes care of this end."

"And is Dr. Banner there?" asked Thor.

"Bruce is ensconced on the top floor, having more fun than a Hulk should be allowed to have" replied Tony. "I'll tell him you're coming. I'll have Pepper or somebody get back to you."

"Thank you, Tony," replied Thor. He handed the phone to Jane, not sure what to do with it.

Just then, the door to the flat opened and Eric and Darcy, and Ian came in with some bags of clothes.

"Here you go," Darcy said. "Jeans, T-shirts, socks, etc. It's getting cool out, so we brought a light jacket, too."

"My thanks," said Thor. He peered into the bag dubiously. "I remember wearing Earth clothes before, are these similar?"

"I think you'll like these better," Darcy smirked. "Ian, can he use your room?"

"Uh, sure," answered Ian, "this way." He led Thor down what seemed to him to be a very cramped corridor, and opened a door on the right. Inside was a small chamber with a bed, a nightstand, and a bookcase. Thor remembered Jane's camper, it had seemed incredibly small. He wondered if all human habitations were this tiny.

Thor shed his armor and folded up his cloak. He took off his boots. He sorted through the bag of clothes. The shirts and jeans were familiar to him. He pulled them on. Darcy was right, they fit as if they were made for him. Delighting in the freedom of movement he came out of the room. He noticed that the hall didn't seem so restrictive now that he wasn't wearing the armor.  
"My thanks, Darcy, you are right," exclaimed Thor. "These are very comfortable. How did you get clothes that fit so well?"

Darcy grinned, Ian glowered, and Eric just laughed out loud.

"Let's just say she has an eye for such things," said Eric. Ian harrumphed. Thor looked at Jane, totally confused by the actions of her friends.

Jane for her part was captivated by the sight of Thor in close fitting jeans and a snug T-Shirt. She stepped toward him, almost wishing her friends away again. Thor was impressive in his armor, but it was oddly comforting to see him in regular clothes. It made him seem more approachable. She shook herself, and smiled at Thor. This wasn't the time.

"I think they just mean that Darcy is good at estimating such things, with enough study," she grinned at Thor. Turning to her friends she said,  
"It seems that we are returning to New York tonight, on a Stark Industries jet. Eric, do you want to come, or to stay here? Darcy how about you? Ian, I know you could do good work in the labs there. You saw the events, and have an understanding of the physics. Do you want to go?

Secretly she hoped they would all have good excuses to stay in London. She wanted Thor to herself for a few hours! But she also new Eric's work was very important. Now that his mind seemed clear she knew he would be eager to get back to work.

Ian glanced at Darcy, and said, hopefully, "I'd like to stay in London a while longer. It's not that I don't want to come, but I need to finish my graduate work, and I have ideas now for my final thesis. I could finish that this year, and come next summer?

"And I have a thesis idea for my final work, too; on the crossover of cultures in historical societies. I think I might have a bit more insight. But I can do that work here, where there are many documents on medieval cultures," said Darcy."

Eric really wanted to get to New York, but he wasn't ignorant of what was going on between Thor and Jane.  
"Jane, I think I'll stay here and finish my observations at Greenwich. I can gather up our equipment, and follow you next week," he said.

"Well, that's settled," said Jane, delighted with how that had worked out. She turned to Thor, saying,  
"We need to find a way to take Mjolnir, but not in the open. Eric, do you have a case we can put it in?"

"Why can I not take Mjolnir openly?" asked Thor.

"People would, quite rightly, see the Hammer as a weapon, Thor," explained Eric, rummaging around for a duffel bag. "You can't openly carry a weapon in public, and certainly not on a plane. There would be complete chaos at the airport! I assume someone from Stark Industries will pick you up here, and drive you to the airport? They can get you directly onto the tarmac, without going through the security inside the airport."

"I'm waiting to hear from Pepper," said Jane. She noticed a frown on Thor's face. "Is everything ok, Thor?" she asked.

"I can see there will be much to adjust to," he said hesitantly. "I want to be able to move about freely on your world, but I had not thought about not being able to carry Mjolnir openly."

"When we walked in the gardens on Asgard you didn't carry it, you called it when you needed it. You can still do that here," said Jane.

Thor's face cleared a bit. "Of course, you are right, Jane," said Thor. "I have almost always been in peril when on Midgard, I need to relax a bit, and remember that destruction isn't about to rain down on us!"

Jane's phone buzzed. She glanced down at it, and read the text she had received.  
"Pepper says that a car will come for us at 6 and take us right to the plane, so that's sorted. I need to pack! Thor, I'll be back in 10-15 minutes," she said. She went down the hall and into another room. Darcy followed her, thinking she could help.

"Well, look at you, getting to go off on a nice plane ride with Thor. What shall we pack, I don't think you will need much in the way of clothes," smirked Darcy suggestively.

"Really Darcy, we just averted the end of everything, his mother was killed by a demon, and his brother sacrificed himself! He may have other things on his mind!" exclaimed Jane, who blushed furiously.

"Right, right, and you aren't madly in love with him, and dying to rip those clothes I just bought him right back off," mocked Darcy. "I can see what you're thinking, plain in that blush on your face."

"Just help me pack," huffed Jane. "It may be cold in New York; I'll take the heavier things out of the closet." She lugged a suitcase out from the floor of the closet, and turned to a small dresser, pulling out her smaller things and dumping them in one corner of the case. She grabbed a couple of different shoes, grateful that the bulk of her clothes were still in storage in New York. Darcy had grabbed her only two dresses and a long coat. She carefully folded the Asgardian gown and put that in last.

In the living room Eric was eyeing Thor speculatively.  
Ok, what's going on, why this rush to New York? I thought you might want to spend some quiet time with Jane," Eric asked.

"Much happened to Jane, both before I took her to Asgard, and while we were there. I am anxious for her well being," answered Thor.

"Why, what's going on? She seems well enough," said Eric.

Thor knew that Eric considered himself a father figure to Jane, and was just concerned for her. He wondered about Earth customs of courtship, and deciding he wanted a little privacy gestured to Eric to go out into the patio. Ian saw that he wanted to speak with Eric alone, and stayed inside, cleaning up the remains of breakfast.

As quickly as he could, Thor explained about the Aether, the bond, and all the events that followed.  
"I want to make sure all these events haven't damaged her physiology," Thor explained. "I suspect they have had more of an effect than Jane realizes. And she did something for me, after defeating Malekith, which I didn't think was possible for a mortal. I didn't expect the bond to work both ways. And when I tried to withdraw from it we were both uncomfortable. Jane was actually in great pain. I just want to make sure she is alright," he said anxiously. "You are like a father to her, so know this Eric; I intend to ask her to be my bride, regardless of what Dr. Banner finds out."

"Thor! I can't say I am surprised, I have known from the first that she cared for you," said Eric. "But what about Asgard? Can she return there with you? Aren't you supposed to be king someday?

"I have told the AllFather that I do not desire the throne, Eric," said Thor. "This is not just for Jane, but also for me. I can do more for Asgard if I am not constrained by the politics and deceptions of rule. For now it would be best if Jane and I remain on Earth. But does this mean you approve of my intentions? On Asgard it is customary for the man to ask the father of the girl for her hand. Is that the custom here?" he asked.

"It used to be, it's less so now. Well, we've come a long way since I told you to get out of town before morning. Jane is a grown woman, you will have to ask her, but as for myself, I give my blessing," said Eric, clapping Thor on the back.

"Thank you," said Thor gratefully. He still looked worried, however.

"Oh, relax, you haven't come through the end of the universe successfully to choke now, have you? You can't doubt her answer, can you?" teased Eric.

"Nooo, not precisely. I am just still concerned for her safety," replied Thor.

"Thor, we all owe our very existence to you and Jane, I think that fate owes you a break," insisted Eric.

"Perhaps you are right, Eric," said Thor, his face clearing. "Yes, you are right. I will just take joy in this time with Jane. My thanks." They turned back toward the house, just as Jane came out of the door. Her face lit up when she saw Thor. Eric excused himself, and went in.

Jane moved into Thor's arms.  
"What have you two been up to out here?" she asked, looking up at him. Again, she enjoyed that he was not in his armor, which surprised her. He did look majestic in it, but he seemed a bit more accessible in street clothes. Her arms could just reach around him.

"I was just explaining to Eric some of my plans," dissembled Thor. He wanted to keep some of his plans to himself yet.

"And do any of those plans include me?" teased Jane.

"Jane, all my plans now include you!" insisted Thor. With that he gave her such a kiss that she stopped thinking altogether. She stood in his arms, pressed against him, relishing how close he was. Her hands twined around his neck, while his came to rest on her waist. She only pulled away when she felt the need to take a great breath of air. Now she ran her hands up and down his arms, and then ran one hand through his hair, carding it through her fingers. She rested her head against his shoulder.  
"This is wonderful, there are no alarms, no disasters," she sighed.

Thor laughed. "Eric said that fate owes us a respite," he said. "I hope he is right. Wooing you has been exhausting!"

"Is that what you call this? Our courtship certainly has been unusual. I don't think we have ever been on a proper date!" exclaimed Jane.

"What is a 'date'?" asked Thor.

"A date is where the young man turns up the girl's door, and whisks her off for an evening of dinner and maybe dancing," she said, smiling. "Or they might go to a concert, or see a movie, or a play."

"Jane, would you accompany me this evening to New York?" asked Thor, formally. "I don't know about dinner, but perhaps we could have breakfast there."

"I'd be delighted, Thor," she answered grinning.

"Good, we will have had a 'date' then," replied Thor.

Just then Darcy came out and said, "Hey, love birds, we're getting hungry in here. Let's go show Thor a little of London, before you have to leave; we can grab some lunch."

Jane grabbed Thor's hand and dragged him through the house to the street. "What would you like for lunch Thor?" she asked.

"I am eager to taste coffee again. Can we go somewhere for that?" he suggested.

His friends laughed. "London is not as famous for its coffee, but we can find some. And since we are in England you should try 'chips'," said Jane.

They moved down the street, toward an avenue with restaurants and shops. Thor and Jane unconsciously held hands, while Thor looked around with interest at his surroundings. Eric quickly found a coffee house with his phone, and they headed in the direction he indicated. They happened on a 'chippy' as they walked and Jane introduced Thor to fried potatoes. He wasn't sure about the ones that Jane put vinegar on, but he liked the hot, salty strips of potato. Darcy and Ian battled over their chips, fighting to find the crunchiest ones. They moved on, and soon found a full service espresso bar. Jane ordered two things for Thor, a plain coffee and cappuccino onto which she sprinkled a little cinnamon and a little sugar.

"Hmmm, I like this one, too," said Thor, licking his lips. "The plain coffee is stronger, and I like that, but this beverage has a softer flavor to it. They are both good. Fandral would like this, but I think Heimdall would prefer the plain coffee."

"Will they be able to come to Earth again?" asked Jane. She hoped they would be able to go back and forth a bit.

"Yes, they should be able to come once in a while," said Thor. "It is not easy to convince Heimdall to take time away, but my other friends should visit us."

"I'd like to see Sif again, and to show Volstagg some of the foods Earth has to offer," said Jane.

"Have a care about offering Volstagg something to eat," exclaimed Thor. "It would be a hard to have enough for him!"

They walked out into the cool November air. Jane stepped close to Thor, and wrapped her arm around his back. Thor laid his arm across her shoulders, and began to unconsciously rub light circles on her shoulder. They stepped into a variety of shops, picking up some lighter weight shoes and other small items for Thor. And everywhere they went they either held hands, or went arm in arm. As the afternoon wore away they returned to Jane's flat.

Jane suddenly realized that she and Thor would be spending six to eight hours together essentially alone on an airplane. Her body tingled a bit in anticipation. She had been resisting him all afternoon, not wanting to expose them to being teased by her friends. But she didn't think she could trust herself for long alone with him!

She hugged Eric goodbye, and shook hands with Ian. Darcy grinned and crushed her in a bear hug. "Don't not do anything I wouldn't miss out on," Darcy whispered into her ear. Jane rolled her eyes and gave up trying to work out the grammar of that sentiment.

The driver put her bag in the trunk, but Thor quickly picked up the duffel with Mjolnir in it. "I will keep this with me, thank you," he said to the driver, who shrugged.  
"S'up to you, mate," he said. "I just drive." He turned and opened the door for Jane. "If you please, miss, we should get going."

The drive to the airport was oddly silent. Thor held Jane's hand, running his thumb over her knuckles and running it up and down the back of her hand. He, too, seemed filled with anticipation and a bit of anxiety. Jane scooted closer to him, and asked,  
"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yes, I am fine," he said. "I am just realizing how different it is here, I have a lot to learn. And on this world few know me, or who I am. That struck me as I walked down the streets with you today. I could never walk unacknowledged far in Asgard. It is a little humbling, actually."

"Well, if you ever want a little ego boost just bid Mjolnir come to you, and put the armor back on. Everyone around will fawn on you then," lightly said Jane. She worried internally though. He had only been here a day, was he missing home already? She shook herself; that was an unwholesome thought. Gathering her thoughts she turned to him.

"You'll feel better in New York. You know Tony, and the other members of the Avenger team are often around. I see them when I am there turning in data. And you know you will see Dr. Banner tomorrow or the next day at the latest."

"That is true, thank you Jane," he responded. "In fact, that is one reason I wanted to see Tony. The Avenger team would be a good outlet for my strengths. I could be of real assistance when needed. And I won't lose any skills from disuse."

"In fact, I think I may do a little light training myself. I could barely keep up with Sif at a fast walk. I will need to work out a little, just to salve my vanity," said Jane. "There is an excellent gym in the Stark building."

"How should a stone help you?" asked Thor, confused by the homonym.

"Ah, I mean a gymnasium, a place for training for strength, agility, and so on," explained Jane. "You know I was wondering, how is it you all seem to speak English. Admittedly it is a rather formal brand of English, but still it is amazing that you speak it all."

Just then the car rolled through a perimeter fence and stopped at a security check point. The driver identified himself, and Jane passed her credentials through. Apparently Pepper had worked her magic, as the guard took little notice of Thor, having been informed that this party would be arriving. From there, it was a short ride to the side of the mid-size jet.

They climbed out of the car, and the driver handed Jane's bag to an attendant, who stowed it away. Jane thanked the driver, and fishing around in her purse, she found some pound notes and handed them over. The driver tipped his cap, got back in the car, and drove away.

"There," said Jane, "now I won't have any pound notes to deal with." Thor realized that he was going to have to learn about Earth money, too.

"About the languages, Jane, it is a gift of the Bifrost," explained Thor. "As I pass through it imprints the correct language, directly into my mind." They made their way up the small stairway and into a luxurious cabin.  
"I am not sure why the Bifrost's translation is slightly different from your speech. Tell me, is your language unchanged over the years?" Thor asked.

"Oh, no, it changes a lot from one generation to the next. My speech patterns are very different from even my parents," exclaimed Jane. "Did it do this for me, is that how I could understand everyone on Asgard?"

"That is probably the explanation then. The Bifrost mechanism is trying to make sure I have the maximum possible ability to communicate clearly," said Thor. "Yes, it does so for anyone who goes through."

At this they realized that a man in a white shirt and dark slacks was waiting to speak to them. They turned toward him expectantly.

"Hello, I am Captain Hill; I'll be flying the jet tonight. The weather is fair, and with any luck we should be in New York in seven and a half hours. Mr. Stark laid this trip on rather quickly so there isn't an attendant, but there is a fully stocked fridge, if you get hungry or thirsty. This Airbus 319 is fully equipped, so you should be comfortable. Please have a seat and buckle up. We have done our pre-flights, so we can take off momentarily," the pilot instructed.

"Thank you, Captain. I have flown on a similar jet before, I know where everything is," said Jane. The captain nodded and withdrew to the flight deck, closing a curtain and then a door behind him.

She led the way toward a pair of seats. Thor was amazed at the luxury of the interior. It seemed to have everything, a small kitchen, several plush chairs and tables, and even a separate room with a bed. She showed Thor how to arrange the seat and seat belt so that he was comfortable. The plane could obviously seat at least 10 comfortably, but they had it to themselves. Jane and placed them in two seats that actually shared an armrest, which she folded up into the space between their headrests. She scooted as close as the seatbelt would allow.

"Did you fly in any planes when you were here last year?" she asked Thor.

"Well, when I was first hunting Loki I flew on an airplane, as in outside. That was exciting. Then I was on the S.H.I.E.L.D craft, but that was enormous, more like a small city in the air than an aircraft. That trip too had very exciting moments. That was the first time I saw Dr. Banner with his rage unleashed. That was a magnificent battle, but at the end he leapt completely clear of the craft and fell to earth. He certainly is a hardy man!" Thor told the story with a light in his eye.

"Yes, Tony and Natasha have told that story a few times, when I have been in New York," said Jane. "Well this trip will be tame by comparison."

The jet lurched forward a bit, and then began to roll smoothly forward. It turned into a jet way, and quickly gathered speed. After a few moments it lifted smoothly free of the earth, and Jane and Thor were pressed back into their seats. The plane banked sharply as it ascended and in a few moments they were high in the air, the lights of England twinkling below them. The 'Fasten seat belt' sign winked out with a soft chime. Jane quickly undid hers and pushed the buckle down between the cushions. Thor followed suit.

"Well," said Jane, brightly, "what shall we do for 6 or 7 hours?"

"I recall now that I said I would annoy you with my attentions when the opportunity arose," growled Thor. He pulled her onto his lap. "I have been waiting all day to get you alone!" He proceeded to kiss every inch of skin he could reach. Jane threw her head back and he hungrily kissed her neck, which caused her to moan. She raised her head and looked at him, her eyes dark. She twisted lightly in his lap and pressed a button on the arm rest. At this the entire seat back reclined until it was almost horizontal, causing Thor to settle back, with Jane on his chest. She stretched out a bit and began to kiss his lips, his face, even his eyes. She went back to taste his mouth again and at this his control finally snapped. He scooped her up and padded back to the bed he had seen earlier. He laid her down gently. He looked down at her, remembering another time he had done this. Now he intended to carry out what had been in his mind then. Again, his eyes darkened, and she stared up at him, thrilled to the very core of her being. She was nearly breathless.  
"Jane?" he asked, looking into her eyes, and kissing the back of her hand.

"Please, Thor," she gasped, reaching up and tugging his face down to hers.

The plane flew on, the pilot unaware of what has happening in the cabin section of his plane.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks so much for all the favs and follows. Special thanks to Thanelover and iWolf. Would love more reviews!

No worries, this story has a good, satisfying finish, and then there are two bridge pieces, that lead to a whole new story, called Many Worlds, Much Mischief. I will post every weekend, for at least 8 more weeks!

Chap 8

Several hours later the flight deck door opened and the co-pilot stepped into the rest room at the front of the plane. He pointedly didn't look aft, discretion being a large part of a private jet's service. But the light and noise roused Jane. She gathered a few scattered bits of clothing and piled them on a chair opposite her. Flipping the blanket out into the air, she settled back down next to Thor, and let the blanket cover them. She pressed her body against him, and he murmured and put his arm around her. His hand ran up and down her side and she hummed in pleasure. But they had truly worn each other out; and they drifted back to sleep.

A soft chime woke Jane. The seatbelt light had gone on, and they seemed to be descending. She kissed Thor softly, to rouse him. He quickly came awake, and realizing where they were, grinned at Jane. He started to reach for her, but she nimbly evaded him, saying, "Hold on, the plane's landing. Here, put on your clothes." She sashayed down the aisle to the rear restroom and disappeared. Thor stood, and pulled his jeans and shirt back on. He found the socks and shoes that they had purchased earlier and when Jane emerged he was pulling his fingers through his hair. She handed him a comb from her purse, and primly buckled her seat belt around her. Thor smiled at her, not fooled at all by her demeanor. He had been correct, an eager woman lay under the layers of learning and the assertiveness extended to other areas of life. Fate had chosen well for him, she truly was his match. He buckled himself in.

In her turn, Jane was considering Thor. He was skilled and considerate while also being powerfully passionate. Jane took his hand in hers, and breathed softly into his palm. His breath caught. She smiled at him and asked something she was wondering about.  
"I have seen you take blows that would have killed a human man, and you were barely scratched," she breathed on his hand. Her lips traveled up to the inside of his wrist, and now he was sighing through his lips, and trying not to squirm. "But you seem very sensitive to touch, and have skin that while not soft, is delightful." By this time she was half laying across him and lipping gently at the inside of his elbow. He was now gritting his teeth in an effort not to explode.  
"Enough, vixen! Or I shall ravish you here and now, before the plane can touch the ground," he ground out.

Jane laughed and straightened up. But he could see the arousal in her eyes. "Yes, Thor", she said demurely. "But I am curious, how is it possible?"

"What do you call the building blocks of the body?" he asked willing himself to be distracted by her question.

"Cells, I suppose," she answered.

"Yes, that sounds right," he went on to explain. "The cells of an Asgardian are very densely packed, and the bonds between them very strong. That is why we more resistant to injury and longer lived than your race. Because of the density of our structures, we also tend to be far heavier for our size than humans as well. You seem impossibly light to me, and indeed I feared to touch you at first, for fear of hurting you."

"Don't worry, you didn't cause me even a moments discomfort," she whispered into his ear. His hands clenched the arm rest.

Just then the plane touched down, and wheeled to a parking area. A car and driver were waiting for them.

They thanked the captain, and went down the stairway, Thor keeping his bag over his shoulder. The driver stepped forward and asked,

"Dr. Foster, Mr. Odensen?" Thor looked startled and glanced at Jane. She looked nonplused for a moment, but then realizing Tony's effort to give Thor an earth name, smiled at the driver and said,  
"That's right, thank you for meeting us so late."

The co-pilot had retrieved Jane's bag and the driver put it into the trunk. He opened the door for them and they climbed in. The car moved off across the tarmac, and out a private gate.

"The drive in should be quick, Dr. Foster," said the driver. There's no traffic to speak of, we should be at your destination within 35 minutes."

Thor now asked her, "Mr. Odensen? What is the meaning of this, Jane?"

"I think Tony is just trying out an earth like name for you. You can't go around with just 'Thor' on an I.D card. Don't take it too seriously. If you decide you want to take a regular, human name your choices will be nearly endless," she said placatingly.

"That was clever of him. Actually on Asgard I am officially addressed as 'Thor Odinson' so his name for me is quite close to what I am accustomed to. I will consider it," finished Thor.

Jane settled against Thor, and his arm went around her. She was almost embarrassed by how much she desired him. She was now eager to get to….she realized she had no idea where the driver was taking them.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

The driver named a hotel off the west side of Central Park. Jane rolled her eyes, but thought about the sumptuous rooms of the hotel. Now her eyes gleamed and she turned smiling to Thor.

"I think Tony and Darcy must have the same track running through their minds," she said.

"What do you mean?" asked Thor.

"They're trying to throw us together as much as possible, hoping to generate a few sparks," she said laughing.

"I think they are a bit late. The sparks have been flying since I first kissed your hand, back in New Mexico," smiled Thor.

"Do you ever wonder, Thor, why we met? It almost seems like some hand is guiding events. Why would I have found the Aether? I was looking for you, of course, but any person could have fallen to it. We found children playing in the gravimetric anomalies in the warehouse. But none of them went through the one that led to where the Aether was hidden. And then we needed to get back to Earth, we found the cave where there was an anomaly to get us here. It seems too much coincidence," Jane pondered.

"I have wondered, Jane. My mother said that Fate had ordained these events. In fact, I think she foresaw much," Thor marveled. "She may have even seen her own passing, she knew 'that not all would see it to its end'," he said sorrowfully. "But there was no fear of the events, or sorrow in her voice when she spoke of it, so I do not know."

"I wondered the same," said Jane. "She did seem foresighted, but there was no trace of fear in her. She spoke with me, just moments before she died."

"No, she was a shield maiden in her youth. There was no fear in her," said Thor proudly. "But she was also beautiful, and a wise mother."

"It makes me sad, to think that I won't get to know her better. She was kind to me, and accepted me. That meant a great deal to me," responded Jane.

"I will miss her counsel, and I do worry what the AllFather will do without her," said Thor.  
They were silent for a few moments, each lost in their thoughts.

"Enough! Let us not become maudlin, or sorrowful," exclaimed Thor. "We have survived a great trial, we have each other, and the future lies bright before us. We should be rejoicing! On Asgard such a victory would have been cause for weeks of celebration!"

At that moment the car pulled to a stop in front of a beautiful building. They stepped out of the car. Jane turned to the driver and said,  
"I'm sorry, I don't have any American money on me, but give me the receipt and I can add a tip to the credit card."

"Thanks, ma'am, I appreciate it," said the driver, generating the receipt from his dash. He went around the back and retrieved Jane's bag from the trunk, which he handed off to the bellhop, who had materialized at the bottom of the stairs.

Jane and Thor went into the lobby, which Thor was pleased to see was open and spacious. Jane approached the desk, while Thor listened intently. He had decided to observe and learn from every interaction possible, so that he could adapt quickly to this culture.  
Jane handed over her Stark credit card. "You have a reservation for Foster and Odensen?" she asked, winking at Thor.

"Yes, Ma'am,' said the clerk. He checked his computer, and processed two key cards for her.  
"Here you are, adjoining suites on the 19th floor. Enjoy your stay."

Jane led Thor to the elevator and stepped in, pushing the '19' button. They swooped upward, and were quickly on the 19th floor. Jane showed Thor how to swipe the card, and they entered his room. Again, Thor was pleased by the openness of the room. The ceiling was still a bit lower than he was accustomed to, but he didn't feel like he was going to bump into the walls. There was a large anteroom, a bedchamber, and a luxurious looking bath.

"Wait here a moment," said Jane. She went over to a door in the wall and opened it. Thor was surprised to see another door immediately beyond. Now Jane walked out of the room and, curious, Thor followed to the door. Jane was at the next door down the hall. She gestured to him to wait, and entered her room. A moment later she was coming through the small adjoining door. She now propped them both open, and beckoned to Thor. He went in to her room, and saw that it was a nearly perfect mirror image of his.

"These are very nice rooms," said Jane.

"I approve of them," responded Thor. "I like the space, the openness. I found the plane, and before that, your chambers in London a bit cramped."

"I should think so, after the Palace at Asgard," replied Jane.  
"Well, now what? It is just after mid-night here. I suspect Tony will want to see us around 9 am. We've slept for 2 or 3 hours, and I recall you promised me breakfast. Shall we eat, or sleep?" she asked mischievously.

"I, for one, do not require more sleep," growled Thor, scooping her up and taking her to the bed. He stretched out beside her, and remembering how she had teased and tormented him on the plane he took her right hand, and gently curled it. Never taking his eyes from hers he kissed the back of her hand, then splaying out her fingers, he kissed the pad of each one. Now it was her turn to be breathless. When he got to her thumb he softly nibbled the end, and then caressed it with his tongue. She gasped, and started to squirm. He stilled her with his free hand. He kissed the inside of her wrist, and his other hand began to run up and down her left arm, just above her skin. Jane was sure that sparks were flying between them, the sensation was so acute. And all he had done was kiss her hand! He released her hand, and now his mouth came hungrily down on hers. She felt subsumed in him; all she could do was open before him.

* * *

An hour later Thor looked down at Jane's sleeping form. She truly amazed him. He had put forth his best efforts, and had not been disappointed in her response or his own. He was not weary enough for sleep, but didn't want to move away just yet. He wrapped an arm around her and pondered all that had befallen them. Despite all that he had lost he still felt richer. How could that be? He should feel bereft, his mother and brother both were dead. Frigga should have lived many long years more. 'Loki, Loki, would that you could know Jane,' he thought.

He considered Jane again, and carefully placing her in his mind's eye, he shut his own. Now she stood before him surrounded by a bright aura of energy. He saw with amazement that it was not something he could withdraw from her, it came from within. What did this mean? What had the Aether and the Asgard bond done to her? He could tell it wasn't harmful, but she seemed more than merely human to him. Again, he was impatient to confer with Dr. Banner, but he also wondered if an Asgardian healer might be able to explain what was happening to her. He opened his eyes and looked at her and was amused with himself to feel the stirrings of desire again.

He decided to get out of the bed, and gently untangling himself from her, he rose. His eyes had adjusted to the dark, and explored the room. He went into the en suite and considered washing. There was a large, rectangular, tiled bath, surmounted by glass walls and a door. He stepped into the enclosure and examined the knobs and spigot. He managed to get a hot stream of water flowing from the spigot and pulling on a little knob was surprised when the flow of water stopped below and was suddenly cascading over his back. 'Ahh, that feels good,' he thought.

Jane woke and heard the running water. She stretched luxuriantly, remembering. She was overcome with emotion. Tears stood in her eyes. She had never experienced anything like this. She realized that she had never truly been in love before.

She got off the bed, and padded quietly to the door of the en suite. Thor was standing in the shower, letting the water cascade over him. He was magnificent; there was just no other word for it. She let her eyes travel down and back up his body. Somehow aware of her presence he turned his head toward her, and caught her looking. He smiled an understanding smile. He pushed the shower door open, and beckoned to her.

"I thought you would sleep for a good while yet," he said. She stepped into the enclosure and directly into his arms.  
"I'm not sleepy anymore," she whispered into his chest. He laughed gently.

"I wasn't tired either", he smiled at her. "But I think I am growing hungry. Is there any way to get food in the night watches?"

She eyed him, how could she possibly want him again, so soon? "This is a high class place, we can order room service 24/7," she explained. To distract herself she turned from him and found the hotel soap and shampoo. She stepped fully into the streaming water, wetting her hair thoroughly, while Thor watched. She filled her hand with some shampoo and brought her hands to head massaging it in. Lather ran down her body. Suddenly he was pressed up against her back, his desire evident.

"Do you do that on purpose?" he growled. "Or are you unaware of the affect you have on me?"

"Yes," she answered breathily. Food would have to wait a little bit longer.

An hour later they sat at a small table, hungrily eating a very early breakfast. After eating their fill Thor suggested that Jane sleep.

"What will you do?" yawned Jane. She actually did feel a bit sleepy.

"I will watch for the dawn and ponder all that has happened. I have not had much time to really think it all through. Do not concern yourself, I am content. Perhaps tomorrow I can find some books to read," he answered.

Jane showed him the television set in his room but she warned him he might not find much of interest. She didn't think Thor would be the sit in front of the tube type of man. She returned to her room and stretched out on the bad. She was quickly asleep.

She was having a beautiful dream. She was walking through what looked like an alpine meadow, Thor at her side. The meadow was carpeted with soft spring grass, dotted here and there with small purple flowers. When she looked up she realized the sky overhead was that of Asgard, the stars and nebulae clearly visible, even though she seemed to be in the clear light of dawn. Thor was rubbing her shoulder lightly, and murmuring, "Jane, Jane, wake up."

Her eyes snapped open; she was in the hotel bed, the morning light touching her face. Thor was stretched out behind her, rubbing her shoulder and calling her. She stretched and turned over. Smiling up a Thor, she said, "Good morning! You're here, too."

"Where were we?" he asked, smiling.

"I think it must have been Asgard. It was like a high meadow, but the sky was like the sky over the city, filled with stars. It was very beautiful."

"There are such places in the mountains beyond the city," said Thor. "It is curious that you should see them in your dreams."

"What time is it?" asked Jane.

"It is shortly after dawn," replied Thor. "I don't know how time is measured here, but the little device on the dresser says 7:15."

"Good, plenty of time for a second breakfast and a cup of coffee," said Jane.

"Are you hungry again?" he asked curiously.

"Isn't that funny, I am," said Jane. "Do you remember how much you ate the first time I met you? You were ravenously hungry."

"Yes," Thor said appraisingly. "Our energy demands are higher; we tend to consume more food than humans do. He was eyeing Jane speculatively. He certainly wanted to get to Stark headquarters sooner rather than later.

"There is book I think you would enjoy," said Jane. It is about a world that has many different creatures, all sentient, who struggle to overcome a great evil. It has elves, men, dwarves, and a curious race called hobbits. They enjoyed food greatly. Yes, I think you would really like it, we should pick up a copy today."

She reached up and kissed him, then bounded off the bed into the en suite, shutting the door. She emerged a few minutes later, considerably refreshed. She went to her suitcase and picked out a set of clothes for the day.

"Shall we go down to breakfast this time?" she asked him.

He shook himself out of his reverie and crossed into his room. He dressed in his remaining fresh set of clothes, and realized he might have to both purchase more and find a way to get his thing laundered. How was that done here he wondered. He would ask Jane. When he returned to Jane's room she was brushing out her hair, which fell in soft curling waves around her face. He walked over to her and picking up a section brought it to his lips and kissed it.  
"You have beautiful hair," he whispered into her ear.

"Thank you," she replied, flattered. She stood and turned in his arms. She gazed up at him and was quickly lost in his eyes. Again a feeling of utter joy, accompanied by a complete inability to think suffused them both. His glance flicked from her eyes to her lips and back. She stretched up to meet his kiss, which quickly overwhelmed them. Finally pulling back to rest her head on his chest she said,  
"We should go out, or I won't be able to make myself leave this room."

"Spoken like a true wench," he chuckled. "But you are right, come, let us meet the day. But before we leave is there a laundress available? I should get my few clothes washed."

Jane showed him how to use the laundry bag in the closet. Then they set out to find a meal. Jane noticed that even in street clothes Thor had a purposeful way of walking and a powerful presence. Many people in the lobby stared as they walked past. It never occurred to her that she drew as many admiring glances as he did, many men noticing the blush of new love on her face. And though Thor seemed unconscious of the stares of others he wasn't totally unaware. His arm tightened across her shoulders.

They ate a light breakfast in the hotel lobby and took a cab to Stark Tower. Jane sent Pepper a text to let her know they were on the way. When they arrived she took Thor up to her lab, just to give him an idea of what she did. She glanced around, startled at the clutter.  
"I guess I got use to the lack of clutter on Asgard," she said. "Well, since I can't use a quantum field generator at will I'll have to get use to computers, pens, and paper again. Maybe I'll ask Tony for a couple of smart boards."

"You know the offer's always been there," said Tony from the door. Thor and Jane turned, smiling, and advanced toward him. Thor clasped his arm in greeting, and Jane gave him a quick hug. Tony glanced from one to the other, grinned and rolled his eyes.

"Well it looks like you two are getting along just fine," teased Tony. "And how do the Asgardians use quantum field generators?

"Later, Dr. Stark, perhaps, later it can be explained to you," said Thor. "For now, I would very much like to see Dr. Banner."

"Ok, lightning rod, ok, geez, what's the hurry," retorted Tony. "Come on then, he likes the top floor."

Tony led them to the elevator, and they went to the top research level. Stepping in to an immaculate lab, they found Dr. Banner hunched over a microscope. At the ding of the elevator he looked up. A wide smile broke on his face at seeing Thor. He stood and came to meet them.

"Thor, it's good to see you! Dr. Foster, it's been a while," said Dr. Banner. "What can I do for you today?"

"Let us sit, Jane, Tony, as this story will take a while to tell," said Thor.

They all sat on lab stools, and Thor and Jane retold the story. They took turns speaking; filling gaps in each other's knowledge of the events. Tony didn't want to break into the narrative, so he jotted down questions as they spoke. Bruce just listened attentively. Thor finished up with Jane's heroism at the foot of Malekith's ship. Neither Jane nor Thor felt that they needed to relate _all_ the details. But as the story unfolded the tale of their love was made clear to the two other men.

"Now we come to things of which Jane is still ignorant," said Thor. "Even though these events are just passed I have wondered about the affects all this energy has had on Jane. I have explained to her some of the aspects of Asgard physiology, now I have questions about human structures. We have been together constantly over the past two days, and already I have noticed that she seems to need less sleep, while on the other hand she seems hungrier than usual. When I contemplate her within my mind I see that she is now radiating energy of her own. And she was able to pass some of this energy to me, immediately after the battle with Malekith. This is not something I ever considered possible. I thought Dr. Banner might be able to devise tests, or he might have insight into these changes, considering his own history," he finished.

Jane suddenly felt like she was an interesting specimen in an exhibition, as all three men turned to look at her.  
"What?" she exclaimed. "I feel fine; I don't feel different, much." She realized she did feel a bit different. She definitely had more energy, and seemed to need less sleep. And she was hungry, again.

"Let's just start with some simple stuff," said Bruce. He stood, and began to gather an alarming array of instruments and equipment.

"If this is 'simple stuff' I am gonna be taking the next plane back to London," squeaked Jane.

"Jane, I can honestly say, as your doctor, that you won't feel a thing," quipped Bruce. "Seriously, none of this is the list bit invasive. Open your mouth."

He delicately swabbed the inside of her cheek with a cotton swab and carefully inserted it into a long plastic tube, which he sealed.  
"There, the worst is over for now," he said.

"Looks like you're in good hands," said Tony. "I'm gonna bale on this party, but come see me on the executive floor when you finish. Pepper will want to see you as well."

Bruce continued to examine Jane with a variety of instruments. Thor looked on somewhat anxiously. His hovering was beginning to fret Jane a bit.

"Thor, I would love coffee about now," suggested Jane. "Dr. Banner, do you have your swipe card? Thor could go to the break room on this floor, and get us each a cup."

"Actually, why not go to the café on the tenth floor," said Bruce. He wanted to speak with Jane privately, and he needed to draw blood. He wasn't sure how Thor would react to that. He handed Thor a card, and said,  
"Just swipe this through the card reader as you check out. I'd like a cappuccino, how about you, Jane?" he asked.

"I'd love a cappuccino. Thor, do you remember how I made it in London?" suggested Jane.

"Yes, I will go, I may actually stop and speak with Dr. Stark. I should make arrangements to see Director Fury sometime soon," he said. He gave Jane a quick kiss and strode out the door. They heard the elevator ping, and knew he had left.

"Good, now Jane, I know I told you this wouldn't hurt, but I would like to draw one or two vials of blood. And I would like to try a magnetic resonance imaging scan too. I don't know if we will have time for that, but I would like to try," explained Bruce. As he spoke he took up the phlebotomy supplies he had prepared. Jane just sighed, and stuck out her arm.

"Now, have you noticed anything unusual," he asked as he quickly and gently found a vein, and withdrew two small vials of blood. He set them aside in a little basket made to hold them.  
"Sometimes a person withholds information, when a loved one is in room. Have you had any symptoms that concern you?"

"Well, I do realize that I seem to need less sleep, and I am rather hungry. And I feel a bit clearer headed, but I don't know if I am clearer because something has changed in my mind, or if it is because all the anxiety is gone," said Jane. "Overall I would say I feel great."

"Ok, that's good," said Bruce. "So, it's all good, now that he is back? How long is he staying?"

"It seems rather indefinite for now. He has permission from the AllFather to stay on Earth. But Thor promised to return, if he was needed," answered Jane. A soft smile lit her face.

Bruce smiled back. It touched him, the look of joy on Jane's face. He remembered feeling that way, before the accident. He shook himself out the memory; there was no time for that. But he glanced at Jane again, and realized that she was truly radiant with happiness.

"That's wonderful. Ok, now let's head to my imaging room" he instructed. They went into a long room, with a CAT scan device at one end and an MRI machine at the other. He gave Jane a moment to read the instructions for the CAT scan and the MRI. One of the questions gave Jane a startling thought.  
'Are you currently pregnant?' asked the sheet of paper. She suddenly realized that her activities with Thor might have further ramifications. 'He's not human, so that isn't an issue, right?' she wondered to herself. And that thought, though temporarily comforting, made her feel a bit bereft. How could she feel like she was missing out on something she had never considered important to herself. This was awkward, but she realized that she had some questions for Thor.

Dr. Banner paused a moment, and said, "Jane, I don't think we should use the CAT scan, it will expose you to a significant X-Ray dose. Since Thor is concerned about how these other energies you have been exposed to have affected you I'm not willing to expose you to more radiation. Let's try the MRI, which is a bit louder and more claustrophobia inducing, but safer."

"Ok, what do I need to do?" asked Jane.

"I'm going to step out a moment, and you need to change into this gorgeous paper gown. Make sure to put all your clothes, rings, necklaces, everything in this bag. Then lay down on this comfy looking, sterile, plastic surface and we can start," he explained with a twinkle in his eye.

"Great bedside manner, doc," muttered Jane to his back.

"I heard that!" he shouted back.

Jane did as she was told and momentarily Dr. Banner came back. He took the bag out of the room, not wanting to risk any metal or magnetic materials being in the room.  
"Ok, this machine is annoyingly loud, but it should be quick," he said.

The machine started to hum, then Jane heard a loud persistent knocking. The bed she was on started to slide into the MRI tunnel. Other than the loud noise, and a little twitchiness in her fingers she felt nothing. She passed through the tunnel and then back. By the time she was back at the starting point she was grateful, as the noise was annoying.

Dr. Banner seemed preoccupied, and Jane asked, "Am I all there, doctor?"

"Apparently, yes. Why don't you go hunt down that coffee, and bring Thor back with you when you come," he said. He reached out for her bag of clothes, and winking, excused himself from the room.

When she came out she found Dr. Banner talking with Thor. The doctor had just done a swab of the inside of his cheek as well.

"Look who turned up while we were busy making pictures of you," said Dr. Banner. "You two go play, I'll see you back here at 1, I should have some results by then."

They went to see Pepper, who was thrilled to see that things had finally worked out for them. Jane re-introduced them, as they had apparently met briefly after the Chitauri attack on the year before.

They came back to Banner's lab after lunch with Tony and Pepper. Tony had helped Thor arrange a meeting with Fury, and gotten work started on getting Thor an ID and a Stark Industries credit card.

They entered the lab hand in hand, which made Dr. Banner smile. He had some interesting news for them, and a couple of more questions.  
"Ok, you two, I have some news, and I have a couple of questions. First, Jane is going to be fine, in fact she is going to be fine for a long time yet. I mean that in the sense that, say, Natasha, Clint, or Steve are fine. She is experiencing changes on a cellular level, but it doesn't look to be harmful. The MRI was somewhat inconclusive; because Jane's cellular density is now off the charts. Her blood now seems to be able to carry three times more iron and oxygen than for a normal human. But instead of this speeding aging, it seems to be slowing it. I don't have numbers yet, but right now it looks like she should age 1 year for every 10. She is also radiating a type of energy that I am unfamiliar with. And that leads to my questions," he said.

But before he could ask anything Jane turned wonderingly to Thor.

"Thor, this means I could live as long as 500 years! This is incredible, it's unreal! How am I supposed to feel about this?" she cried.

"Dear one, I suspected as much. This is a lot to understand. I cannot be sorry, for my part," he admitted. "Your lifespan seemed painfully short to me. It was one of the things that Loki tormented me with, that I could never be ready to part with you, but inevitably and too soon, I would have to. But I realize it is much for you to cope with." He embraced her, and she rested her head on his chest, completely overwhelmed.

"Thor, I tried to do a cheek swab of you and discovered there were no cells on the swab! How can that be?" Dr. Banner asked, while Jane struggled to process this new information.

"I have told Jane that Asgardians have very dense cellular structures, and that the bonds between them are very strong. That is why we are so much sturdier than humans. So just rubbing the inside of my cheek with that little bit of cotton would have had no affect on me. But what would this swab have shown you?" replied Thor.

"I was interested in your genetic structure," answered Dr. Banner. "The skin cells inside the mouth are often used in genetic testing. Do you know what genes and DNA are? What are the Asgardian words for such things?"

"Explain to me their function in your words, Dr. Banner, and I will see if I understand," replied Thor. Jane had suddenly grown very still, and very alert. Thor noticed, but kept his peace.

"Genes are units within the cells of living creatures that control how they pass on characteristics or traits to their young, or conversely, how living beings inherit characteristics from their ancestors. They are made up of a long molecule called DNA. This DNA is made up of simple units that line up in a particular order within the molecule. The genes and DNA and proteins make up a structure called a chromosome. Different organisms have differing numbers of chromosomes. For example humans have 23 pairs of chromosomes for a total of 46. These 46 chromosomes determine everything about our bodies, our gender, eye color, tendency to hereditary disease, etc.," Dr. Banner explained.

"Ah, yes, I understand this. We learn this in our early instruction. Those who have an interest in the healing arts, or the propagation of new breeds of plants and animals are usually interested in this branch of study. I think I can provide a sample for you, without too much trouble," replied Thor. With that he reached up and carefully taking a single strand of his hair, he gave a sharp pull. One entire strand of hair came free, complete with its root attached.  
"Can you use this?" he asked, carefully handing it to Dr. Banner.  
"Hair is not usually a source of this information, but since you removed the root structure, which is a group of living cells, this will do fine," he said gleefully. "Do you happen to know how many chromosomes Asgardians have?

"It is a curious fact, Dr. Banner, that all those races, in all the realms, that go on two feet, and have the use of reason and of speech, have 46. It makes one truly ponder our origins," answered Thor. Now he noticed that Jane had twitched in his arms and was not quite trembling.

"Jane, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, yes," she said evasively. "I'm fine, just still processing all this. It is not an easy thing to contemplate, that I will outlive everyone I know, except you, Thor." Now she knew she would have to speak with Thor, but not here, not in front of Bruce.

"Not quite, Jane," said Bruce. "I don't know that there is any end for me, and certainly Fury, Natasha, Clint, and Steve have very long lives ahead of them. You are now a member of a very special club!"

"That's true," she murmured.

''And Jane, there is all of Asgard. You might not be as long lived as an Asgardian, but it will change the way they see you. And think of the things you will be able to learn, with all that time,' added Thor.

He had hit on one of the few things that could make her introspection less worried. There would be time to really learn new disciplines, new ways of doing things. Jane knew she still had much to adjust to, but that idea began to grow in her mind. Perhaps it would be a good thing, to have so long to spend with Thor. She had been living 'in the moment' for the past week, first in terror, then in joy. She needed to take a longer view.

Dr. Banner now took a serious tone. "I think you should keep this to yourselves for now. We don't really know what caused this, or whether it is a combination of factors, between the Aether and the bond. If it was even suspected that an Asgardian could extend human life by this means there might be havoc. Come and see me if you have any questions or develop any worrisome symptoms."

"My thanks, Dr. Banner," said Thor, clasping his arm.

"Yes, thanks, Bruce," murmured a somewhat dazed Jane.

"Take her out and get her some fresh air, and give her a little time to get use to it," suggested Dr. Banner.

Thor took Jane's hand and led her out to the elevator, which he took to the ground floor. Out on the street he waved down a taxi, as he had seen Jane do. They climbed in and the driver asked, "Where to?"

Thor glanced at Jane, and giving it a moment's thought, suggested, "Central Park, west."

Jane was still silent, and Thor was beginning to worry a bit. Was she not pleased? They could spend so much more time together, and beyond that, to him it seemed a great gift. Why did she seem so fretful?

They arrived at the Park, and Jane roused herself enough to pay the driver. They climbed out of the cab and walked into the Park. Jane walked rather aimlessly down a path. There was now a reservoir before them and on the left, several playgrounds. Schools must have let out recently, as the play structures were full of laughing, yelling children. At this they both stopped, but for different reasons.

Thor was amazed. He had never seen so many children in one place before. Children were rare on Asgard. With such long life spans it made sense, if Asgardians were a very fertile race they would quickly overrun their own realm. But as such they adored children, and looked upon them as incredibly special blessings.

Jane looked at all the children and had a somewhat different reaction. This was the reality she had to confront with Thor. What had she been thinking over the past two days? The obvious answer was she wasn't thinking with the rational part of her mind at all! She knew she loved Thor and that he loved her. But she would have to do something about birth control, and soon. Her eyes fell on a young mother, with a toddler at her knee, and an obviously very young baby on her shoulder. She was patting the infant, and murmuring something to the curly-headed child at her side. It was a peaceful, idyllic image, but Jane knew that not all mothering was like that. She supposed she wanted children, eventually, but she didn't see herself 'settling down' anytime soon. Thor broke into her introspection.

"Jane, where did all these children come from?' he asked, sounding amazed.

"What do you mean, where do they come from?" retorted Jane. Surely she wouldn't have to explain it to him?

Inexplicably to Thor she sounded annoyed. He looked at her closely, but she wouldn't meet his eye. She had been strange since leaving the lab, and now he wondered if there was more going on than he realized. 'She is a woman, so of course, she is inexplicable to me,' he thought. He steered her toward a bench, and sat down with so that they could see the children, who delighted him.

"Jane, on Asgard, children are very rare. We live a long time, and if we reproduced quickly we would overrun the realms. Because they are so rare, to us they are very precious. I have never seen so many children gathered together in one place, ever," he explained.

Now a glimmer of understanding came over Jane. She realized that there were bound to be differences in their cultures, for all they seemed alike in many things. She knew Thor would be horrified to hear the whole truth of human behavior toward their children. She decided to give it in little bits.

"Our cultures are bound to be different, aren't they?" she started. "Human men and women are fairly fertile, Thor. If a woman didn't carefully control her fertility she would probably have four to eight children in her life time. And some are very fertile, having 10 or more. That's fairly rare nowadays, but it used to be common. On this island alone there are over one and a half million people, although that kind of population density is confined to only a few places on Earth. Most women today choose to have only one or two children," she finished quietly. Again, that air of quiet introspection settled around her.

"You are right, there are bound to be differences," replied Thor. "Jane, won't you tell me what is worrying you? You have had a lot of changes thrust on you all at once. And none of it by your own will. The Aether nearly consumed you, but you survived its initial attack. Then I came blundering in, and in my attempt to save you, for myself I admit, I may have actually changed the very make-up of your being. I am sorry to have caused you any grief, but at the same time I am filled with joy, knowing that you will not leave me too soon. I love you, and I will not leave you."

Tears stood in Jane's eyes. His declaration meant a lot to her. She decided she was being a bit silly. They had come through so much. Their love for each other had endured long separation and incredible trials. They had literally offered their lives for each other. She realized that she had not loved like this before, and that Thor had more than once declared his intention to stay with her. She knew that their relationship wasn't going to be easily categorized.

"I'm sorry to be so gloomy," she answered. "You're right; it has been a lot to take in. I love you, and in all these events, all these struggles to get back to you, I hadn't thought about what would come next. Dr. Banner's news wasn't entirely surprising, and at one level I'm thrilled. But," and now her voice dropped; "I hadn't thought as far ahead as babies."

"Would you want children with me, Jane?" he asked gently. On Asgard there would be no question of this, it would be hoped for, but not taken for granted. He realized, with all the children on the playground before him; that for Jane is was a much greater likelihood. He could see that this news might be difficult to accept for her, as much as he might long for it.

"I've never given it too much thought!" cried Jane. "That's what's troubling me so."

Thor brought her close and stroked her hair. "Sh, sh, Jane," he soothed. "Be easy, there is time to figure all these things out." He would admit to a little disappointment in her vague answer. He looked out, over her head, and saw the young mother across the way. A tall, dark haired man was approaching, and a smile lit the woman's face. "Look, Jane, at that family," he urged.

Jane turned her head, still resting it on Thor's shoulder. The toddler girl called out, "Daddy" and hurled herself against the tall man's legs. He plucked her up and tossed up into the air, catching her as she shrieked in laughter. The mother looked on, an indulgent smile on her face. The baby mewled in protest over the sudden noise and now the mother soothed it, whispering and rocking it gently. The father stooped down and kissed his wife.

"See how they work together, Jane," said Thor. He searched for the words to ease her concerns. Suddenly he knew what he needed to do, but he wanted to plan it out a bit. He would need the help of others to make it perfect. He would have to speak with Dr. Banner, perhaps, and Pepper Potts. He wasn't sure that Tony's flamboyant style would suit him.

"Yes, Thor," said Jane. New possibilities were wedging their way into her mind. Again, she felt like her heart was being stretched. Suddenly she was exhausted, not so much physically, as emotionally.  
"Can we go back to the hotel?" she asked.

"Certainly, but on the way there, can we procure a 'phone for me? Is this hard to do?" he asked.

"Not at all, we can get you a throw away for now, and put a month's worth of time on it" she answered, surprised. His request distracted her from her worries a moment.  
"Thor, how do you communicate on Asgard? I never saw any suggestion of communications technology there. But you don't seem to have any trouble communicating with each other," she asked.

"We have two chief ways. The first way is to just send someone with a message," he explained. "But for family members, or close friends, we can bend our thoughts on that person, and make them aware that they are wanted. This won't carry actual messages, but it lets them know to come or send a messenger. And of course, the Allfather and Arnfreyer have birds to send."

"It's telepathic? That's amazing. I can see why you don't need a device for it," pondered Jane.

"I'm not sure, a phone would make it easier to convey complex messages quickly" responded Thor. "You will have to ask one of our scholars, when you visit."

They walked to the entrance of the park and realized they weren't too far from their hotel. Jane scanned the far side of the street, watching for a phone store. Eventually she found a small store front, which promised many different phones and carriers. They crossed the avenue and went in. Jane found him a phone with a large enough keypad for his hands and suggested he put 600 minutes on it. He paid with it with his credit card. Jane was pleased to see him become more at ease with these simple interactions. She mused that if the clerk knew who he was he would have either insisted on a much more expensive phone, or not charged him at all. Thor had, after all, helped to save the world, literally, twice in two years!

Now that they weren't discussing deep things some of her good temper came back. She wanted to get him a copy of that book. But perhaps an e-reader was a good idea? He would have access to many books then. Not surprisingly there was a selection at the back of the store. She found one that doubled as a tablet, and bought it for him as a gift. She didn't explain it to him; she would show him at the hotel.

They started back up the street which was now full of cars and hurrying people. Rush hour was in full swing. Thor was shocked at the numbers of people and cars. He was grateful to get back into the quiet of the hotel. They returned to their rooms.

Jane set up an account for Thor on the tablet. While she did that he copied some of the phone numbers from her contact list onto his phone. Jane didn't think much about this; it made sense to her that he start with the people they knew in common. She purchased the book she wanted for him, and spent a few minutes showing him how to use the reader.

"Thor, I was up half the night, I am going to lie down for a little while, if you don't mind. I just want to think a bit," she told him, giving him a quick kiss.

"Of course, Jane," he answered. "When you are ready, we can get some dinner." '_Perfect,'_ he thought, _'I can make a couple of the phone calls I wanted to.' _He took his phone and his reader into his room, and gently shut the door.

Jane lay down and pondered all that she had learned that day. Five hundred years! That seemed unimaginably long to her, and all with one man? None of her relationships had lasted longer than a few months. She was too driven by her work and her thirst for knowledge to settle down. Again, the image of the little family danced at the edge of her imagination. It did look beautiful. And she had never loved anyone the way she loved Thor. Maybe she just needed to relax and let life happen a bit. She knew they suited each other in many ways. They seemed made to be together. She should trust that, she decided. She drifted off to sleep.

With some trepidation Thor dialed Pepper Potts number. He really wanted some insights from a human woman. There were customs he knew nothing about. He knew enough about men and women to realize they saw things very differently.

Pepper was wrapping up an interesting day. She had been glad for Jane. She certainly had endured a great deal. Her private phone rang, and reflexively she answered it.  
"Pepper Potts."

Thor's rich voice answered, "Miss Potts, this is Thor. I am sorry to disturb you; I know you are a very busy woman. But I have some questions about customs, that I need answers to soon."

"Thor," said Pepper, surprised. "Don't worry about it, I was just clearing up. How is Jane? We didn't see you after you saw Bruce."

"Jane is fine in body, but a little disturbed in spirit," answered Thor. "She has had some surprising news, and isn't sure how to accept it. I want to reassure her, and I thought you could help me."

"Anything I can do Thor," she responded. She knew he was planning to stay on Earth for a while, and thought it prudent to be as helpful and supportive as possible. And she simply liked and admired Jane, who had already done a lot for Stark Industries with her research.

"Miss Potts, I intend to ask Jane to become my wife tomorrow. I have already asked Eric Selvig's blessing, but I am ignorant of Earth customs in this regard. Can you give me some insight?"

"Wow, you do move quickly! Is she ready for this?" asked Pepper.

"I am not sure, but I intend to find out!" he answered determinedly. Pepper sensed that he wasn't going to be put off.  
_'It'll be better to help him do it right, than not help him and have him blunder about,'_ she thought.  
"Ok," she said aloud. "Well, it is customary for the man to find a romantic, private spot. And he usually presents her with a ring, with a small stone in it. We call this an engagement ring. I can help you with both of those things tomorrow." She looked at her calendar. "I can move things around a bit, and see you here, tomorrow at 10 am. Come in with Jane in the morning, and find some excuse to leave her lab for an hour, maybe an hour and a half."

"My thanks, Miss Potts," said Thor, relieved.

"Pepper, please, Thor, call me Pepper," she insisted.

"Yes, Pepper, again thank you," he replied, hanging up the phone.

Satisfied with the results, he hung up the phone. He picked up the tablet and turned it on. He began the book Jane had purchased for him. He did find the actions of the hobbits amusing, but he quickly saw that it was going to be a serious tale. He fell into the novel and didn't look up again for a long while. An hour passed, and the light from outside was failing. He realized that it was getting past the dinner hour. He went to check on Jane.

She lay on the bed, totally relaxed in sleep. A gentle smile played about her mouth. He wondered what she was seeing in her dreams, to make her smile.

Jane was again walking in a beautiful meadow, the celestial sky over her head. At first she was alone, and then Frigga was beside her. In her dream this only seemed vaguely odd.

"Jane," spoke Frigga, "Remember what I told you, and do not be afraid to accept Thor. This is meant to be, for your good, and for the good of Asgard. You are the harbinger of great events. Accept the gift of his love." Now Frigga drifted away, and Thor was beside her, and on his far side was a handsome little boy, about four years old, with long, softly curling blond hair and bright brown eyes. A little girl, about two, with identical coloring played in the grass at their feet.

"Jane, Jane, wake up," gently called Thor. He sat beside her on the bed, calling her. Her eyes opened and he saw that they were filled with wonder.  
"Thor," she whispered. She tugged him down and gave him an earth shattering kiss, filled with love and longing. He broke from her, gasping and rested his forehead on hers. "I'm sorry," she said. "I just needed a little time to figure it out."

A tension he didn't know he was carrying relaxed in him.

"Why did you smile just then, as you were sleeping?" he asked staring into her eyes.

"I was dreaming of Asgard again. Your mother came to me, and just like before, she told me not to be afraid," she replied. The rest of the dream she would keep to herself, for a while at least.

Wonder filled Thor's eyes. "You saw my mother in your dream, on Asgard? You are full of portents, Jane!" he exclaimed.

"I don't know about portents, I was probably just subconsciously reassuring myself," Jane responded. She would definitely keep the rest of her dream to herself! "It's dark out, how long have I slept?"

"I am still getting use to the passage of time here, but I think you would say an hour or two?" he said.

"Good, it must be time for dinner!" she replied enthusiastically. "Let's go out."

"Not yet," he murmured low, "Just now I think I will kiss you!"


	9. Chapter 9

Final Chapter for this story, but their adventures will continue. Sadly I still don't own anything you might recognize.

Many thanks for the the favs, follows and reviews! Reviews are always welcome!

* * *

They passed a very pleasant evening together. They had a delightful dinner, and then they strolled outdoors, till the cold drove Jane back inside. They returned to the hotel, and Thor showed her how far he had gotten in the book.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it. This is just the first part of 3 volumes. It's interesting, the Bifrost allows you to read a language as well," she commented. "And here, see you can use the internet with this device as well." She quickly configured the tablet to the hotel wireless service and opened a browser. "Now you have access to the world wide web. It is basically a great deal of knowledge, news, maps, weather, etc. There is a lot of garbage out there, too, so watch out."

"Did you say there are maps in this tiny device?" he asked.

"Yes, here," she answered as she found him a popular map site. "See, the device 'knows' where it is, and that is indicated by this dot. Here are all the streets surrounding us. You can scroll in or out; depending on how much area you want to look at. And you can switch from looking at an iconographic map to an actual satellite view of the area. Look, there's my old apartment."

"Do you no longer keep quarters here in New York?" asked Thor.

"No, I'm not here often enough. Now that I won't have to travel as much maybe I should look for a place," she wondered out loud.

"Well, you don't have to make any decisions yet," suggested Thor, eyeing the device. It might help him with his plans for tomorrow. He was both entranced and worried. It seemed wonderful that so much knowledge was at his fingertips, but he wondered about the security of carrying a device that could send and receive a signal, alerting others to his exact whereabouts. The soldier in him saw this as a serious breach of security. He decided he would not carry it with him, but he could see how such a thing could be useful.

"Can the communication feature be turned off?" he asked.

"Yes, then it is just a reader again," said Jane. She leaned over the chair he was sitting in and showed him how. Her beautiful hair fell across her face and tickled his ear. "Your phone also has a GPS, or global positioning system feature in it."

"Is that so?" he said, eyeing it somewhat suspiciously. So she showed him how to turn it off on the phone as well.

He set the two devices aside and took her hand, pulling her gently into his lap.  
"Enough of such toys for now," he said. "Tell me Jane, how much did you learn of Asgard and my people while I was away. Heimdall often saw you searching Earth records."

"There are almost as many different versions as there are books. I liked the reality better! But let me think. It seems most agree that Asgardians were a blend of two older races, the Aesir and the Vanir. Initially they fought many battles, but eventually either they grew tired of fighting or one group defeated the other. So they made a peace and exchanged hostages. They lived together as one people and from them came the Asgardians. Other than that I saw many names I now know, but there was a lot of stuff that was confusing. For example in one book it said the there was an ongoing cycle of creation and destruction, and that you, Odin, Frigga, Loki, and others were constantly being reborn, or reincarnated. Eventually, there will be a last battle, Ragnarok, in which everything except Yggdrasil and one man and one woman will be destroyed. Those two will repopulate everything."

"That is our mythology in a nutshell!" exclaimed Thor. "The AllFather has explained this to me many times. We are not so much reborn, as our names are reused when a child is born that seems to fit the name. Not all who are named 'Thor' can wield Mjolnir, however." At this thought he suddenly wanted to hold the Hammer, he had not done so in some days. He placed Jane on her feet and stood. He went into 'his' room and found the bag that he had placed Mjolnir in and brought it back to Jane. He unzipped the bag and pulled the Hammer out. Mjolnir hummed at his touch.  
"Hello, old friend," said Thor. He showed the Hammer to Jane, who had never had a chance to examine it.

"It must be truly ancient," Jane said. "But it doesn't look old." The hammer gleamed in the soft hotel light. The handle seemed to be made of a very hard wood, which ended in a leather wrapping. A cord was formed into a loop at the end. The head of the hammer was of some silver metal, and appeared unadorned. Jane ran her for finger over the hammer, to feel the metal. At her touch the hammer hummed, and a Celtic knot like symbol blazed forth from it. Thor nearly dropped Mjolnir in his shock.  
"What did you do, Jane?" he asked.

"I just touched it!" she exclaimed.

"I have never seen it respond to anyone's touch, other than mine or the AllFather's," he said. Suddenly filled with both curiosity and dread, he carefully placed the Hammer on the floor. "Please, Jane, carefully try to lift it, and hand it to me," he instructed.

Jane looked at him; that was certainly an odd request. Taking from his instruction that it might be too heavy to lift, she bent down and wrapped her hand around the shaft. Again it hummed and the symbol came up on its surface. Bracing herself she tugged firmly and the Hammer came off the floor. It _was_ heavy, and with effort she handed it to him.

Dazed, he took it from her. He was suddenly almost afraid of Jane. What manner of creature was she? He sat down, truly shocked.

"What?" asked Jane, worried by the look on his face. "What did I do?"

He gazed at her, awe and wonder on her face. "Know this, Jane Foster; this weapon is older than any tale can tell. It has been handed on, over many generations and in all that time, to my knowledge, only one who bore my name, or the AllFather, and perhaps his father, Bor, have been able to wield Mjolnir, or even lift it. Even Dr. Banner, in his enraged form, could not lift it. This thing that you have so lightly done is truly beyond my understanding!"

Jane was now frightened. What had she done? And how had she done it? Again, she touched Mjolnir, and again the symbol glowed on its side. She looked at Thor and wondered aloud,  
"Well it did feel heavy; I couldn't have thrown it, or spun it around in my hand. Thor, do you remember how, when the Aether had taken possession of me, no one could touch me, except you, and on occasion, your mother. I thought it was because I loved you and didn't fear you, and I didn't fear her, either. Maybe there's more to it?"

Now the seed of an idea began to germinate in Thor's mind. Eventually, he would return to Asgard, with Jane at his side. Even the AllFather could not deny her now. And again it was brought home to him, how perfectly suited she was to him; how it must be fated, or ordained that they meet and fall in love. He was even more determined to carry out his plan tomorrow. He stood, and carefully returned Mjolnir to its resting place. Then he returned to Jane.

"Someday, and soon, we will return to Asgard, and ask the scholars there what this might mean," he decided. "But now, I have other plans!" His eyes gleamed. He marched toward her, purpose in his every movement.

She clearly saw his intent, and felt a flicker of the anxiety that had plagued her earlier. But as he took her in his arms and kissed her, she suddenly knew that no fear or anxiety over the future could overshadow the fierce joy of loving and being loved by this man. She melded herself to him, and desperately kissed him back.

* * *

The next morning they were both alert early. Jane was eager to get to her lab. She was realizing that she could be in a love induced haze, and still need to work! Thor was feeling a need to exert himself. He was accustomed to training regularly, and although his actions with Jane might be considered athletic in one sense, it wasn't the same at all as the rigorous military training he was accustomed to. He wondered if Captain Rogers or Clint were around. He couldn't train with Dr. Banner without unleashing the Hulk, and he didn't want to train _that_ hard. And if Tony used the suit they might cause a little too much damage! He would ask Tony today.

"I know it's still early, but let's go in to the tower. I really want to start working on a mechanism for manipulating the gravimetric field," suggested Jane.

"I, too, have things I would like to do today," said Thor smiling in anticipation. He had a few places on the maps that he wanted to ask Pepper about.

They took a taxi in, and Jane was soon ensconced at a work station, tapping away on a keyboard. Tony had put in a couple of glass smartboards, so she was able to manipulate her designs visually as well. It was only eight am, so Thor decided to check out the gymnasium.

There was nothing there he would not break easily. He realized he would have to find out where the S.H.I.E.L.D. members trained. He decided to check and see if Tony was in his office.

Tony was already working at some sort of 3 dimensional imaging unit. It reminded him similar devices on Asgard.

"Thor, buddy, what's happening," asked Tony.

"Tony, I need to find a way to train, to stay in good form on this world. The gymnasium here is inadequate. I would break everything there. Where do Clint and Capt. Rogers and Natasha train?" Thor asked.

"I wondered when that would come up," replied Tony. "We have a base over in Jersey we use for that stuff. I can show you on a map. I suggest you use the Hammer and fly, getting back and forth over the bridges is a pain," suggested Tony.

"And it occurs to me that Jane and I must be spending a fair amount of your money. How can I make recompense? On Asgard my duty was to guard the realms, see to the safety of many places, and direct groups of soldiers. I am not a scholar, so working here would not be practical. But I need to be active, I am not one to sit still for long," Thor finished.

"Hey, lightning rod, you basically have saved the world pretty much on your own at least once. You don't owe me a thing. But I get the needing to be active thing. We need to get you hooked up with S.H.I.E.L.D. With your Hammer, the commute shouldn't bother you at all," insisted Tony. "Is there anything else?" and now there was a humorous gleam in his eye.

"I see you have been talking with Miss Potts, I mean Pepper," smiled Thor. "I am going to trust her to guide me in my other endeavor today."

"I could get a complex about all the guys who seem to know my girl by her first name," responded Tony with spirit. "But that does bring up something important. If you're gonna hang here on Earth and have a human girl friend you need to think a little bit about her security. Pepper never goes anywhere without a detail, and I always have a car pick her up in the garage. I don't like her out on the street. And you need to find a secure place to live, too. Or you could develop a secret identity, and not be seen with her as, well, yourself. We did an ok job hiding her from Loki, but I don't think she wants to live on a remote mountaintop all the time."

"By all the gods, I had not considered this!" exclaimed Thor. "What kind of soldier am I, that I did not consider her safety?"

"Relax, big guy, I think you may have been just a little distracted over the past few days," soothed Tony. "You're here incognito, no one know who you are yet. Things are fine for now, but once you start flying around you are gonna draw attention, know what I mean? Just give it some thought, and talk to Pepper about it. She is fantastic at stuff like that; I don't know how she does it."

"Which is why my name should be on the lease of one of these buildings," teased Pepper, coming into the office. "What are you two boys up to?" she asked, sliding up next to Tony and receiving a quick kiss.

"Just letting the Hammer here in on some of realities of life in New York," replied Tony. "He's gonna need secure digs, Pepper, and Jane should have a driver, and perhaps an 'assistant', someone smart, but good with his hands, if you get my drift.

"I made some initial arrangements already. She has a S.H.I.E.L.D agent already in her lab. And I have a list of secure properties for Thor and Jane to look at this weekend," she explained. Tony looked at Thor, his eyes and nod just saying, 'see what I mean'.

"Thor, I'll see you at 10, ok?" said Pepper, stepping out of the office. "I have a few other things to attend to first."

Tony watched her go, a dazed look on his face. Thor watched with amusement. Apparently he wasn't the only man who could be undone by the right woman.

Pepper made her way to Jane's lab. Jane was working hard, manipulating a 3D model. The 'intern' was working at a computer, which Pepper noticed was positioned so that the agent had a clear view of the door. "Jane," Pepper called. There was no way that she was going to let Thor catch her completely unaware!

"Pepper, what brings you up here?" she asked. "And what's with the intern? I am nowhere near needing a helper in this design."

"Well, if you play with the big boys you will have to put up with some of the extra security involved. And I wanted to let you know that Thor wants to take you someplace special tonight, so you need to hunt down the right clothes for the event. But don't tell him I told you. It's all very hush, hush from his end," she informed Jane.

"What's going on, Pepper?" insisted Jane.

"Oh, no, I am not going to give this away, but if my plans work out I want you dolled up, very formal, and out in front of your hotel at 7 pm. There will be a driver to take you to Thor," explained Pepper.

"Oookaay," drew out Jane, wondering what could be going on. Her heart gave a little flip. It couldn't be, could it? "Dressed to the nines, at 7, in front of the hotel, got it."

"I knew I could count on you," said Pepper, winking and sashaying out of the lab. The agent, who had given his name as 'Bob' made a note, that his principal was going to out in the open tonight. He would arrange to be on the steps, and then in the car.

Promptly at ten a.m. Thor was at Pepper's door. He knocked and heard her call, "Come in". He entered and was surprised to find a man with a black briefcase sitting in one of her guest chairs.  
"Good, Thor, you're here. This is Harold, from a local jeweler. I had him bring some samples in for you to look at."

Harold stood, and shook Thor's hand. "Hello, Mr. Odensen, I understand you are looking for an engagement ring, congratulations. I have several here for you to look at. I understand your young lady has a petite hand, so I have chosen smaller stones, but of the highest quality. And Miss Potts said that you had a Norse or Celtic heritage, so I have picked a few mountings that incorporate a Celtic love knot."

He opened the case, and Thor was startled at the number of beautiful but delicate rings before him. He perused them for a good 10 minutes and picked 3 that he considered fit for Jane. Now he turned to Pepper for a final opinion. To her surprise he asked her to try them on, so he could see how they would look against her skin. He finally selected one, and now turned to the stones.

"I notice these are mostly clear or white stones, is this customary?" he asked Jane. Harold cocked his eye in surprise, where was this guy from?

"Yes, Mr. Odensen," said Pepper. "But I thought you might ask. Harold, did you bring the colored stones?"

"Yes, Ms. Potts," he withdrew two small velvet bags from the case. He spread two small black cloths on the desk and poured 5 rubies onto one and 5 sapphires on the other. "Will any of these suit?"

Both types appealed to Thor. The blue made him think of the evening sky over Asgard, but the red stones seemed to catch fire and reminded him of Jane's spirit and the energy he saw around her. He picked one and handed it to the jeweler.

"Very good, sir, I will mount this and have it back to you by 3 this afternoon," said Harold. He shook their hands, packed everything up and was gone.

"Well, that was easier than I expected. Now, we have to pick a place. It's mid-November, and the evenings are very cool. So I would suggest an indoor venue. And you need to be able to get there, without too much driving. I have arranged for a driver to pick Jane up and bring her to you, but I don't know where yet. Did you have any thoughts?" asked Pepper.

Thor brought out his tablet, and showed Pepper the two places he was considering. She realized one of the venues would be much easier to get access to that evening, and was actually very beautiful. They made the decision quickly, and she sent Thor on his way. She still had some logistics to figure out. She was actually having a lot of fun! But she would have to return to work soon.

Thor came out of the executive wing of the building just in time to see Capt. Rogers emerge from the elevator. He strode toward him eagerly.

"Capt. Rogers, I was eager to see you today. Tony said that perhaps I could go to the S.H.I.E.L.D. base, and see your training facility. I need to find a training partner I will not damage!" said Thor by way of greeting.

"Yeah, he called me, so I thought I would come get you. That's a different look for you, isn't it?" said Steve, noting the shirt and jeans.

"Yes, I do not wish to draw attention to myself just yet. I would like to return to my hotel and retrieve Mjolnir, and then perhaps you can show me this facility for a few hours," replied Thor. "Come, let me take my leave of Jane, and then we can go."

They went together to Jane's lab. Thor noted with approval the alert way the guard noted their approach. He also noticed that the guard was young and handsome. Of this he did not approve entirely! He strode into the lab and almost before Jane could utter a greeting he swooped her up into a kiss.

"Thor!" she exclaimed. "Put me down, what are you doing," she laughed.

"Jane, greet Capt. Rogers," said Thor. "He and I are going out for a few hours, to see the S.H.I.E.L.D. base. I will see you later this evening, if you please, for a 'date'?"

Jane shook hands with Capt. Rogers. "Steve, it is good to see you again! How are you?" she asked.

"I can't complain, Ma'am," he replied. He nodded to Bob, who he knew. "Hey, Bob, this is …" he turned to Thor, "What name are you going by here?"

Thor turned to the agent, and said, "I am Thor Odensen." He extended his hand in greeting.

Bob shook his hand and said, "I'm Robert Watkins, sir." He, of course, knew Thor by sight, regardless of his lack of armor. "I will make sure to get Dr. Foster to the right place at the right time. Do you have a phone number, sir, so that I can reach you quickly, if need be?"

"I do, and I will give it to you, but I am not sure about the security of this device. I am not comfortable with the tracking features in this phone. It seems to me too easily used to track me, even if the mapping is a convenience. So I have turned it off, for now," explained Thor.

"Sir, when you get to the base, have Capt. Rogers take you to Communications. They can provide you with a secure phone there. Then text me the new number. Here's mine," said Bob, handing Thor a slip of paper.

"Good. Jane, I will see you later," and giving her a quick but thorough kiss, he was gone.

Jane was left just a little bemused by this, and glanced at Bob. She now realized her intern was not just an intelligent aide. He was there to guard her. She wasn't sure she was comfortable with this; she liked her freedom of movement. But then she remembered that everywhere she went on Asgard she had either been with Thor, or accompanied by a guard. It was like Pepper had said; it was part of playing with the big boys.

Robert could see that she had figured it out. "Don't worry, Dr. Foster, I really do have some experience in astrometrics. I just happen to be good at multitasking. I can be helpful here, but I won't intrude. And you won't need me around all the time, just when Mr. Odensen can't be around." He winked at the name.

Jane rolled her eyes and said, "Well, if you are going to be around we may as well as get lunch. Let's go down to the café."

After lunch Jane worked till four p.m. Then she turned to Bob and said, "I need to get back to the hotel, Bob, how do we make that happen?"

"No problem, Ma'am. Let me call a car. He turned his head to the side, and tapped his ear. "This is Watkins, I need a car ready in the Tower basement, 'Gates' is getting ready to leave."

"'Gates'?" asked Jane.

"Well, I wanted to come up with something that described you somehow, but obscurely. That is the point of a code name, isn't it? You are working on a bridge, or gateway between worlds, so it fits," explained Bob.

By four-thirty Jane was back at the hotel. After checking her room Robert stationed himself at the door. Jane proceeded to get ready. She took a shower, and let her hair start to dry. She realized it was the first shower she had taken alone in a few days! She stuck her head out the door and told Bob that room service was coming up with a light meal.

Bob shook his head in amazement. The lady could eat! '_How_ _does she stay so thin?_' he wondered.

After she ate she finished her hair and makeup. Now she returned to her luggage and carefully pulled out her Asgardian dress. She shook it out and was pleased to see that it quickly unwrinkled. She found a pair of low shoes to wear with it. Then she withdrew something from her luggage Thor had not seen yet. She had asked a jeweler to mount the stone he had left for her as pendent. She was ready, and it was only six forty-five. She stepped out of her room and told Bob, "I'm ready."

"Wow, I mean, yes Ma'am," stuttered Bob. What a transformation, from jeans and a t-shirt to complete almost royal, elegance. Jane grinned.

Meanwhile Thor had been to the base. He had acquired a secure phone and texted Agent Watkins the number. Then he and Capt Rogers had gone to the training room. They talked about different methods for unarmed, hand to hand combat. Capt. Rogers had been an expert boxer before his long 'nap' as he referred to it. Since joining the Avenger team he had started practicing other martial arts and began to instruct Thor. It was good for both of them to be able to practice with someone they didn't need to worry about injuring. And Thor found training in a skill that didn't depend solely on strength fascinating. It depended more on observation of your foe, and subtlety than did the out and out combat he was familiar with. Hogun would enjoy it, he thought. The afternoon wore away, and suddenly Thor's phone buzzed. He glanced at the text from Agent Watkins. 'The lady is on the move', it said.

"That was entertaining and informative, Capt. Rogers, my thanks," said Thor. "But now I must shower and change. Is there a facility here for that?"

"Got a big date, right?" asked Capt. Rogers, "and please, let's drop the formality. My name is Steve."

"Yes, Steve, the biggest," smiled Thor. Steve showed him the shower area. Thor went in just as a guard came into the locker room, holding a small velvet box.

"Capt. Rogers, I have a delivery for Mr. Thorsen, sir. Have you seen him?" asked the guard.

"I'll see that he gets this, thanks," replied Steve. '_Oh ho, big date, and now a tiny little box_,' thought Steve. _"I think I know what's going on!"_

Thor emerged from the shower and put on a fresh undershirt and shorts. Then he picked up Mjolnir and Steve was amazed to see the transformation from a regular guy to Thor, the god of Thunder. The silver arm guards, the greaves, and the body armor seemed to flow from the Hammer onto Thor's body. The boots added to his already impressive height.

"Well, you're dressed up now. But you'll need this," said Steve. He handed Thor the little box.

Thor took the box and opened it. The ruby looked beautiful in the white gold mounting. Steve glanced at it and said, "Wow, you went all out, didn't you?"

Suddenly Thor was nervous. He had tried hard all afternoon not to worry about what he was doing. She would say yes, wouldn't she? He glanced at Mjolnir, and again was convinced of the rightness of his action.

"All or nothing, Steve, all or nothing," he said. Steve clapped him on the back.

"Where are you going? We should probably let them know upstairs," he said. We can't have unidentified flying men in the sky over Manhattan these days.

Thor told him, and Steve laughed and said, "Great choice! Come on; let's get you on your way."

They informed the communications desk of Thor's plan, and Steve followed him outside.  
"Good luck," he called as Thor soared away into the evening sky.

Jane's car moved at a steady pace up the Henry Hudson Parkway. The traffic was heavy, but not stop-and-go. She watched with interest as they got off in the Fort Tryon district. She now had a clue as to where she was going.

The car came to a smooth stop in front of the Cloisters main entrance. Bob stepped out of the car and opened the door for Jane. The evening air was chilly, and she pulled the mantle closer about her shoulders. She glanced at Bob and he smiled encouragingly. He gestured up the steps. Jane climbed the stairs and approached the door. An elderly guard opened the door and bowed her in.  
He gestured to a wide stairway and said, "Your young man is waiting on the grand balcony, Miss." Then amazingly to Jane he stepped outside. It seemed she and Thor would be alone in one of the world's most renowned repositories of medieval art! She knew there must be guards about, but they were unheard and unseen.

She climbed the broad stair, and now her heart was doing a staccato dance in her chest. She wondered what Thor would say, and how would she answer? All the changes and possibilities rested on this moment. She remembered Frigga's admonition and took heart. She brought up her head, and put back her shoulders so that when she came to the top of the stairs and Thor first beheld her she looked fearless. He was astounded at her beauty and how well the Asgardian style suited her. He wondered how she had known to dress so elegantly and immediately was grateful to Pepper Potts. He would give her a gift, for all her help this day. He saw the necklace and pendant and smiled.

"You did get my gift, and you have put it to good use," he said, taking her by the hand. "You are truly stunning in your beauty." He bent down and kissed her long and gently. Then they rested their foreheads together.

Jane was pleased to see him in his armor again. He was the most handsome, magnificent man she had ever seen.

He led her to the edge of the balcony. The architecture of the building, with its vaulted ceilings and columns was reminiscent of Asgard which was why Thor had chosen it. He was delighted that Pepper had been able to get permission for him to use if for this hour. He took a deep breath and turned to Jane. He dropped to one knee to Jane's amazement and delight; and spoke, holding a little box before him.

"Jane, since I first beheld you in the desert you have had my heart in your keeping. We have come triumphant through great trials and death, to this moment. Fate has brought us together, apparently for still greater purposes. I know that I was made to love you, all your days. Will you be my wife?" He opened the box and she saw the beautiful ruby, set in love knots of white gold.

Jane was now glad she had prepared herself a bit. She felt that curious sense of growth and stretching in her heart. She felt possibilities swirling around her. She looked into his eyes and said,  
"I've loved you since I first saw your face on the desert floor. In all the trials the knowledge that you love me has kept me going. I'll be your wife, Thor."

He stood and placed the ring on her finger. Even in the soft light the fire within the ruby sparkled. Now he kissed her long and heartedly. After a moment she broke the kiss and took a deep breath. They were both overwhelmed with emotion. Elation broke over Thor, and he smiled a tremendous smile.

They made their way down the stairs hand in hand. They went out the door, where the elderly guard tipped his hat to them. Jane smiled at him, but was still a bit too overwhelmed to speak. They went to the car, and Robert wordlessly opened the door for the, and got into the front seat. The car smoothly pulled away from the curb.

"Where are we going?" asked Jane.

"I am not sure, but Pepper Potts has helped me all day, and has done so flawlessly. I will trust to her judgment again," said Thor. He was delighted to note that Jane was contemplating the ring, and twirling it lightly on her finger. His anxiety fell away; she had said yes, the ring fit. Surprisingly, he longed to see friends. How Fandral and Volstagg would tease! He wanted to boast!

Jane, having recovered herself a bit, wanted to share their news too. She needed to call Darcy, and Eric. She was engaged to Thor, the God of Thunder! It was overwhelming, she wanted to laugh and cry at same time. She squeezed his hand, and he looked at her. She wore a brilliant smile. He pulled close, and they quietly contemplated all they had been through to get to this perfect moment.

After a while the car crossed the East River, and shortly stopped at a restaurant with a gorgeous view. Jane and Thor stepped out, and went into the foyer. They caused quite a stir, at first the other patrons wondered if a movie scene was going to be filmed. But the maitre d' whisked them to a small private room, where to their delight stood many of their friends. Eric and Darcy, Steve, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Tony and Pepper were all there. They all held glasses of champagne, and toasted them as they came in. After a toast Thor and Jane went to Pepper and hugged and thanked her for all her help. Tony looked on, bemused.  
Jane went to Darcy next, delighted to see her. Darcy grabbed her left hand and peered at the ring, then grinned up at Jane. "Wow! You move fast once you get a little traction, don't you?" she said.

Eric embraced her next. "I told him you would say yes," he exclaimed.

Jane was startled. "You knew he would ask?" she questioned.

"Thor asked my blessing, not a week since," Eric said. "It's meant to be Jane, I'm sure of it."

Clint and Natasha had not seen Thor in over a year, and were happy to see him again. They made plans to work and train together. All in all they passed a wonderful evening together, free from care for a time.

Just as Jane and Thor began to long for a little time alone together Pepper and Tony stood and presented a last toast.

"Friends, we've been through a lot over the past year. I know I'm not alone in hoping the coming year is a bit calmer, but still filled with new discoveries. If between us Jane, Bruce, and I are able to create a stable gateway we may be traveling to other worlds, and probably stirring up new trouble. And now we can look forward to the joining of Earth and Asgard in Jane and Thor. Glasses up!" finished Tony.

"To Jane and Thor!" exclaimed Tony. The room echoed him, and now their joy was almost complete.

Shortly the car whisked them back to their hotel. Jane excused herself for a moment. Thor stood at the window looking out upon the city. Again he pondered all he had lost and gained. Much of his life still lay before him, and for some of that time at least he now was assured Jane would be at his side. Soon he would return with her to Asgard. There was still much about her that was a mystery. But instead of causing him concern or worry the idea of solving the mystery of Jane was now a delightful journey of discovery, a puzzle to be solved.

Thor turned away from the window. It was getting late, and Jane was waiting.

Fini

* * *

This fic is finished, but there are still more adventures for Jane, Thor, and their friends. So keep an eye out for Asgardian News, a bridge fic to Many Realms, Much Mischief. And I am working on a mythology based fic about Frigga and Odin.


End file.
